


A Scarred Web

by TheLegendary27



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Yaoi, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendary27/pseuds/TheLegendary27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introducing the SUPER FAMILY...What? No, you didn't hear wrong folks! Head of Stark Industries and a certain Cap-sicle (Captain America) raises New York's friendly neighborhood Spiderman! Not everything goes as smoothly as a babies bottom, but will Tony and Steve be able to care for the arachnid? Will the itsy bitsy spider find love on the way?  </p><p> </p><p>(A/N: I am not an expert on "Deadpool and Cable" or "The Amazing Spider Man" when it comes to writing about it in a fan-fiction. What can i say but to deal with it? ♥ Also, if you have any troubles with the abbreviations check out the "Guide to My Writing" story!)</p><p>The story goes through a series of cute-funny love, drama, and straight, bisexual, and homosexual relationships (this includes "yaoi" or gay) are introduced in the plot line. Hints of controversial topics are involved as well. If this is not your forte, DO NOT READ! Nevertheless, just read and enjoy; feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Avengers’ mission that day should have been like any other. IronMan continued to make smart remarks and act on childish behavior, and Captain American evacuated the streets of New York. Black Widow and Hawk Eye worked on clearing the path for any survivors inside the burning building, and Thor, plus Loki at times, were no were to be found. Nevertheless, it was just another lab raid. The usually “the data is too dangerous, so I’ll destroy it all” situation. However, it was the most unusually setting.

            The lab took place underneath an old apartment complex, but it was meant to be out of service for over a decade. Nevertheless, with the debris and rubble escaping the walls of the apartment complex to the public street, Captain American needed to make sure no one got hurt. Bruce, “The Hulk,” was settled fifty miles away from the site; no one wanted a rampaging Hulk to accidentally stomp and kill innocent civilians.

            Besides his lack of seriousness in the situation, IronMan worked on making calculations on preventing the building’s collapsing time from being soon. Hawk Eye and Black Widow returning from outside the building, Captain America was soon told to retreat from his post. However, the captain had already just entered the building to aid the now finished agents on their duty. Crashing through a cracked window on the tenth floor, the Captain headed further down the levels to reach the infant.

            “Are ya sure there isn’t anyone else in here?” asked Captain American breathing in the heavy fumes.

            “Almost positive, now we suggest you get your ass back over here Captain!” exclaimed Black Widow.

            Before turning to head out, the red, white, and blue spandex man had heard the cried of what he assumed to be an infant child.

            “Steve I suggest you exit at this moment…Apparently, there are small evidence of radiation emitting from the lower levels,” informed Bruce into his earpiece.

            “Adding on to that note, there is approximately fifteen minutes before the radiation reaches your floor,” said Tony.

            “There’s another breathing soul left in this apartment complex! I intend to save it, and it doesn’t seem to be able to make it on its own,” retorted Captain America as he headed closer to the crying.

            Although, when he reached the floor, there was not a single path safe enough to get through without burning something. However, that was a risk Steve was willing to take…Plus, there have been worse things.

            “Five minutes Captain,” informed Bruce.

            “Roger that,” Captain America said in reply.

            “I hope you know what you’re doing Capsicle,” retorted IronMan.

            “Y-you know it TinMan,” said Steve before his foot broke through the fragile, wooden floor.

            Finding a closed door, the captain knocked it down. His skin was sweating buckets; his face was red. Captain America’s skin was bruised and some it was cut open, but if it’s worth saving a life, he ignored the pain. The fire’s heat intensified, and the rooms filled in with further smoke. Needing to crawl his way to the infant’s crying, hoping it was not too late, the captain struggled to continue further.

            “Note to self, no sex before a mission…even if it was for a few, quick minutes…,” the captain whispered to himself.

            “You know you liked it,” exclaimed IronMan.

            Rolling his eye, the captain continued to find a blanket wrapped infant in the arms of a dying elderly couple. Slowly bleeding to death, the captain could only assume they were stabbed to death before the fire incident occurred.

            “T-take him…p-p-please protect our little P-pe…” the elderly said before losing her grip on the child.

            The elderly male had already been long gone, but attached to his shirt was an employee card reading the name, Benjamin Parker. The elderly couple locked in hands even after death unconsciously, but Captain America took the bundle of life into his arms.

            Meanwhile, outside of the apartment Tony was not able to hold off the collapsing of the building any longer. IronMan flew to ground to find everyone but one person…Steve Rogers. Eyes widening, it didn’t take Tony a millisecond to fly back to the apartment before his hubby would be crushed under thirty floors of cement, metal, and etc. As Tony headed back to the building, Captain America was ready to jump onto the closest building’s roof across from the second floor until the building shook. Unfortunately, this had caused America’s captain to lose his footing and limply fall. If not for the infant in-between his left arm, he would be able to fix the problem in no time. However, being the selfless man that he was, Captain America turned to face the sky as his back would feel the impact.

            Mentally preparing himself, the captain closed his eyes, but instead of feeling the harsh rubble to New York’s streets he felt cold metal. Looking up, he smiled contently seeing his long-term boyfriend, Tony. Allowing himself to fall into the metal armor’s comfort, Captain America closed his arms slowly…feeling quite tired.

           

 

“Ste…ve…Hey…Steve!” he heard a familiar voice call out.

Unconscious, Steve Rogers, also known as “Captain America,” found it extremely difficult to open his blue eyes. Upon feeling the warmth of a familiar hand’s touch, Steve smiled before heading back into his slumber.

“Tony, his vitals are somewhat stable…but he’s consumed too much smoke. Fortunately, whatever radiation, emitted from the lower floors, Steve was exposed to has left him perfectly fine…for now,” informed Bruce. He was managing the computers, monitoring both Steve Rogers and the unknown infant.

“I just hope you’re correct…it’s been over two weeks,” Tony said before eyeing the infant to Steve’s right hand side. “Uh…what’s with this guy being over here? Shouldn’t he be in the public hospital instead of well…here?”

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, Bruce raised his left brow before speaking, “Yes well, if you didn’t notice, Steve was carrying that infant. According to these files, he’s known as Peter Parker. He’s—”

“Parker…as in those widely-known scientists and what not?” questioned Tony, crossing his arms.

“Yes. It would appear, the old lab is connected to the Parker’s old research. I suppose someone wanted to prevent anyone from being exposed…Hmm; it also states Peter’s custody was given to Mr. Parker’s brother a week before their death…”

“Damn, poor kid. First his parents, and now his…Aunt and Uncle? Never mind, so anything else worth mentioning?” further questioned Tony.

“N-nothing, really,” replied Bruce, calmly and nonchalantly.

“Oh really?” questioned Tony. Bending down to Bruce’s ear, he whispered, “How about you let me know what’s going on in that big brain of yours, hmm?”

Blushing slightly, Bruce lightly shoved the “tin-man” away. Coughing off his embarrassment, the brunette impishly retorted, “Examining the child, it should have been dead by now, and not just because his floor was fully exposed to the radiation. The fire should have filled his lungs to where it would be the cause of his death.”

“You see Tony,” now serious and looking into Tony’s brown eyes, “All the other survivors from floors one through five…they’re already dead from being exposed to the radiation. This little guy has somehow made it. Now, I may be overlooking a small detail here, but Peter had also been found covered in spider bites.”

“Spider bites?” questioned Tony.

“They are mostly on his appendages and lower back, but other than that he’s perfectly healthy and fine. Well, he’s stable, but considering he breathed in so much smoke for his size…I would assume he’d have asthma in the future. Aw well, I hope for the best for this kid.”

“’Hope for the best?’ What do you mean?” question Tony once more, now curious. Taking a seat next to the other brunette, Tony waited for a response.

“As much I dislike it, Peter’s going to put into the sytem…Social Services are to take care of him. I mean c’mon Tony? S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t do child’s care!”

“Seeing your point,” Tony said before getting up and clapping his hands together, “Well, time for a cup of coffee, right big guy?”

Tony nudge Bruce with a needle causing Bruce to yelp, but it was not enough to have the petite man turn into the giant beast Tony had become fascinated by.

“I’ll pass Tony. And will you quit that!” Bruce exclaimed rubbing his sore arm.

“I’m sorry, but what does ‘quit’ mean?” retorted Tony before exiting the room.

“So much for your genius attribute Mr. Stark—”

“Ah, ah, ah! It’s genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy—”

“Goodbye Mr. Stark,” Bruce said rolling his eyes, closing the doors.

 

 

It had been a month or two before Steve Rogers showed any sign of movement. Tony was beginning to think Steve’s comma would be as bad as when Steve was found in the block of ice. Inside his room, Tony looked at the small incubator. As was Steve, Peter did not move but breathed slowly for the remaining period he stayed in S.H.I.E.L.D. Sadly, Tony could not help but feel sympathetic to the infant. Looking only a few months old, it truly amazed Tony a child, let alone an infant, could survive the incident.

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Tony caressed the blonde’s face gently. With most bruises and cut healed and away, Tony could not wait to see those bright blue eyes he’s fallen in love with.

_“Tony! Dinner’s ready, and afterwards we can have dessert!” exclaimed Steve Rogers from the kitchen._

_“Sir, Master Steve has completed dinner,” notified Jarvis._

_Tony was busy upgrading his IronMan armor to notice Steve calling him. However, he stopped what he was doing to head up stairs and meets his blonde boyfriend. Placing the plates, Steve was caught off guard when his waist was being wrapped by a pair of muscular, tan arms._

_“This looks amazing, Steve,” Tony complimented as he kissed his boyfriend’s cheek._

_“Don’t eat too much because you’re getting dessert soon after,” replied Steve as he turned around to kiss Tony on the lips._

_Settling themselves down, after being together for more than three years, Steve decided to bring up a certain unwelcomed topic._

_“Tony…now I know how you feel about children, but—”_

_“No, the answer is no and will always be N-O. No!” exclaimed the billionaire._

_“T-tony, please! Hear me out for once, I think it would be good for us. Wouldn’t you think a little Tony…er Steve perhaps? Well, anyway, a little one of us running around Stark Industry?” asked Steve, using his genuine, adorable puppy expression._

_“No. The very idea is horrendous. Not to mention physically impossible, Steve,” explained Tony. “Now if you’ll excuse me!”_

_Getting up from his chair, he wipe the bottom half of face with a napkin and headed back to his lap. Sighing in his chair, Steve gloomily finished his salad. Cleaning the table, Steve headed down the hall to the gym. Although it wasn’t exactly modern looking, Mr. Stark bestowed the best and best only…especially for his lover!_

_Steve sighed once more before working on beating the crap out of a few dozen punching-bags following his other workout routines before bed. Once finished, he was surprised to see Tony in bed before him due to the fact it was before midnight. His blonde hair wet and body only covered at the waste in his towel. Steve Rogers grinned as Tony read a manual on whatever advanced data. Steve never did understand those things…Heck, he barely knew how to use a flip-phone!_

_“Teasing me won’t work,” Tony said not leaving focus on his book, “You’ll have to do better than that.”_

_“Who said I was trying to make you feel better?” Steve asked his grin forming to an amusing smile. “What are you doin’ in bed so early?”_

_“Well, if the man in red, white, and blue must know,” Tony smirked, looking at the blonde man’s unamused facial expression, “I was thinking about you said earlier…it’s just…Steve…”_

_“…I don’t know I’m cut out to be a father—”_

_“Don’t say that! I think you’ll be a great dad!” exclaimed Steve cutting off Tony._

_“I just don’t want to my father…not like he was. I mean, yeah, he was a great guy and all…but he just wasn’t an ideal father…What if…what if I end up just like him?”_

_“Trust me Tony, your nothing like you father…well from my experience with you, I’d assume you’d be a great one!” Steve happily replied. “Plus, has he ever saved New York and the world?”_

_“Technically speaking…yeah. But I appreciate your concern, darling” Tony replied giving Steve a peck on the lips. “I’m not looking into the genetics of everything between males giving birth, but I can say it would be worth a shot…considering adopting a child!”_

_“That’s wonderful, hunny!” Steve now in full clothes, a white shirt and jeans, hugged the man with an arc reactor for a heart._

_“Okay, watch the strength dear, K-kinda crushing m-m-me here!”_

_“Sorry,” replied Steve, blushing slightly._

_“It’s fine,” Tony said before kissing Steve on the lips fully, forgetting about his book. “I think I’m ready for dessert.”_

_“It’s served,” Steve seductively whispered as he got on top of Tony._

_Unclothing the brunette, Steve trailed down to his arc reactor embedded on his chest and kissed it. Making his way down to his hips, Steve sucked on his Tony’s hips causing the left side of his hip bone to be bruised. Tony gripped onto the blonde man’s hair, moaning as he had done so._

_Looking at the ceiling, “What would it call us.. since we’re both male? Hmm…what was it they called a father in your time….Pa? Nah…”_

_“How about Pops?” Steve suggested._

_“Pops and Dad…that sounds cute,” Tony said semi-sarcastic trying to hold in his moaning._

_Steve had undone his pants and was ready to enter Tony but lubed up before doing so. Pumping into the smaller male, Steve kissed Tony on the lips passionately before entering the smaller man. Gasping in between their locked lips, Steve began to thrust into the genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy brunette._

_“I-I love you so fucking much,” Tony gasped._

_“As do I,” Steve said nibbling on Tony’s earlobe causing the man to grow red and moan further._

_Pulling out, leaving the brunette sore in the bum; Steve took Tony into his arms._

_Before falling asleep, Tony whispered, “You know, with a kid, it’d be hard to have sex all the time having to take of it 24/7!”_

_Earning him a butt squeeze, Tony pinched the blonde male back as they btoh fell asleep that night…two months ago…_

“T-tony…”

Looking up, Tony was shocked to see his knight in shining armor awake. Before saying anything, he hugged the fuck out of the older, blonde male.

“Don’t ever fucking do that again!” he exclaimed.

“I’m sorry ‘TinMan,’ but duty called,” Steve said jokingly. However, his facial expression grew serious as he stood up straight, “Where’s the kid?!”

Pushing him back, Tony was about to give him an answer until a crying could be heard on the left hand side from Steve’s bed. Steve relieved, reluctantly laid back down.

“Thank goodness he’s alright.”

“Well…”

“What do you mean ‘well?’” asked Steve, now concerned and curious.

After explaining what had been said to him by Bruce the first week Captain America was unconscious, he had also filled Steve in on the events throughout the past two months in his absence.

“I’m not trusting this.”

“Well, it’s not like this is first time the world’s been invaded by multiple psychopaths—”

“No not that, Tony! I’m talking about Peter…The Social Services in my term weren’t exactly—”

“I understand your concern, but trust me! He’ll be okay, plus that was over a century ago! The Social Services have become a tad more trust worthy and reliable,” Tony replied in an effort to ease his sleeping beauty.

“B-but, as you said before—”

“Ah, Steve! Glad to know you’re awake,” Bruce said with a comforting smile. Sitting down, he began to record data from the separate monitors of Steve and Peter.  

“Well this is good news, Peter should be able to go to Social Services in a few days. Well, after we run a few more tests…and Steve you’re ready to go seeing you’ve been through worse,” Bruce stated. “From the looks of it…you’re in perfect shape! Feel free to leave when you want to.”

Staying by Peter’s monitor, Tony returned his focus to Steve as Steve did to Tony.

“Tony, let’s adopt Peter.”

Coughing from being caught off guard, he replied, “A-adopt Peter?! Sweetie, we don’t anything about him and—”

            “What if the radiation poisoning kicks in at a later time? Tony, you know just as well as I that the kid would be better in our hand!” reasoned Steve, now sitting up from the bed.

            “What your saying is far from reasonable. Bruce, please tell him!”

            “Actually Tony,” answered Bruce, “it wouldn’t be a terrible idea. I mean there is a high possibility of the radiation coming back to get him. Also, it appears this infant isn’t just and ordinary child. He somehow made it through the—”

            “Just another one of life’s miracles!” replied Tony, “nothing more than a miracle!”

            “…Tony…,” whispered Steve as he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

            Completely serious, Tony could see the genuine yearning to take care of the infant. Pulling out his phone, Tony said, “Jarvis, set up the areas needed to be baby proofed.”

            “Right away sir,” the British accent AI replied. 

            Immediately hugged by his boyfriend, Tony sheepishly rolled his eyes and hugged Steve back in return.

            “Thank you, honey,” Steve said, “I love you so much!”

            “A-air!” exclaimed the smaller male as he emphasized his lack of oxygen through hand gestures towards his lungs.

            ‘Sorry,” replied the winter soldier.

            “Tell me again how that child was not crushed by your brute strength,” retorted Tony.

            “How hurtful,” Steve replied pretending to be emotionally hurt.    

            “I’ll inform Fury about this. Paperwork will be in order…I would assume,” Bruce last explained before exiting to informing the one-eyed Grinch.

            “I can’t wait,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear before giving him a passionate kiss.

 

 

            After the paperwork was sorted out, Tony worked on baby proofing Stark Towers. Censored holographic gates that would open to everyone except for Peter in certain areas, and the bar were minimized…hidden. Four months with the infant, it took the couple a bit of time to adjust. With the last inspection from Social Services, Tony and Steve were free from their surveillance …except from S.H.I.E.L.D. They were constantly watched over by their in Tony’s words “stupid, unnecessary aircraft.” Nevertheless, they were only looking out for Peter’s adjustments.

            It would be only a month and five days until Peter’s birthday, but Tony had something bigger planned. Unfortunately, plans needed to be halted until Tony needed to watch over Peter. With everyone on a mission, Steve would be gone for three weeks plus a possible extra day.

            “I’ll be home soon, honey,” Steve said, exiting the door before planting a kiss on his two favorite boys. “See you Peter!”

            “Fu—ah silly missions! They make your daddy very sad Peter,” said Tony to Peter before Steve took off.

            “You won’t even know I’m gone, and watch your language around Peter! Bye, love you!” shouted Steve as he completely exited the building.

            Sighing, Tony went into Peter’s room and turned on random television. Peter scooted out of Tony’s lab to grab his favorite arachnid plushy.

            “I’ve lost to a stuff spider and the T.V.,” Tony laughed as he watched Peter entranced by the children’s programming network.

            “I’ll be working in the lab little buddy!” said Tony leaving Peter’s room. The holographic gates were turned on and the door closed. “Jarvis make sure Peter’s okay, and inform me if he is in need of anything!”

            “Yes sir,” replied Jarvis, the AI.

            Within the next two hours, Jarvis had informed Tony of a hungry baby boy. Tony was just about finished with his upgrades for the IronMan suit and quickly cleaned his hands to make the formula. Heading towards Peter’s room, Tony saw the infant still entranced by the television. However, once entering the room with a bottle in his hands, Peter quickly diverted his attention. Sitting down on the carpeted floor, Tony carefully and cautiously gave Peter his bottle, aiding him in the process.

            Looking at what Peter was watching while the infant drank his formula. It appeared to be the end of the program as the family consisting of two children, one male and one female, with parents of different sex. Suddenly, Tony was taken over with the anxiety of his child being bullied for having two fathers. However, his worries soon were fading away as Peter laid a chubby baby hand where Tony’s reactor was implanted on his chest.

            “I’m going to protect your Peter…no matter what,” Tony said comfortingly. “No one’s going to touch my baby boy…”

            Peter began to coo at Tony, and he couldn’t help but smile at the infant’s innocent features.

            “Can someone say Daddy for me?” Tony cooed to his son as Peter just giggled.

            “Worth a shot,” said Tony as he looked at the clock. “Ah sh—shoot, it’s time to sleep now, Peter!”

            Placing his son in the crib, Tony hovered over his son and smiled lovingly, whispering, “I  can’t wait until you work in the lab with me…hopefully that’ll happen. Haha…”

            Peter smiled in his slumber as Tony exited the room and closed the door. Jarvis kept monitoring Peter’s vitals as Tony, himself, went to bed early. The only complications came for the most evil of all creatures…a baby’s diaper. Referring to the recorded footage recorded by Jarvis and done by Natasha, the “Black Widow,” he couldn’t help but smile.

            _“Sir, the young Master Peter is in need of a diaper change,” Jarvis informed._

_“Ah yes! That is…Hey honey! Do you know how to change a baby’s diaper?” asked Tony from downstairs working on the holographic gates._

_It was the first day with Peter coming into their home, and Tony was almost finished with the last baby proofing item on his list. Unfortunately, Rogers didn’t know how to change a diaper either considering there was no reason to except for now. Luckily, the two diaper ignorant parents were visited by Clint and Natasha. Clint had immediately backed out on the offer, but Natasha sighed only to show them one time. Holding a camera in her arms, Tony questioned the use for it._

_“Can’t I save loving photos of my dearest nephew…That is if you don’t get him killed…or constipated,” Natasha informed. ”Now y’all take notes. I won’t be doing this again!”_

_“I guess that takes you out of the babysitting possibilities?” question Tony._

_However, as Natasha glared at the two, Tony answered, “Alright, understood!”_

_When finished, Tony checked to see if the whole experience had been censured and recording. This was confirmed by Jarvis, and Tony grinned._

Wiping Peter’s bosom, applying the powder, and inserting his baby legs into each leg whole of the diaper, Tony was now an expert…most of the time. After tomorrow it would have already been three weeks, and Peter’s birthday was in twelve days. Fortunately, Peter had been sound asleep with Tony in charge; this left a lot more time for his first birthday party to be planned according to schedule.

With Peter now in his crib, Tony brewed a cup of coffee and sat the by island to relax for a while. However, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves along his waste.

“I didn’t think you’d be home right now?” asked Tony, eyes sparkling and coyly smiling.

“I wanted you to be surprised,” replied Steve as he kissed Tony yearningly. “How’s Operation Peter’s First Birthday going?”

“Oh just fantastic really, if I do say so myself,” replied Tony.

“And Peter?”

“Good, he’s actually been sleeping more peacefully for the past three-ish weeks. Must be because I’m irresistible,” Tony joked.

“You’ve got that right,” Steve replied as he enveloped Tony into his arms and kissed him again. Tony kissed back and grabbed onto the winter soldier’s golden locks, but a cry was heard from upstairs.

“Sir, young Master Peter is in need of your assistance,” informed Jarvis.

The two remind in each other’s arms before both going to check on Peter, who couldn’t have been happier to see his other father home and safe.

 

 

On the day of Peter’s first birthday, the guests were filled with Avengers; this mainly was Thor, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Logan, and Clint. By the end of the day, Peter’s room was filled with presents and Peter was filled with cake made by Steve. The cake was designed with both IronMan’s and Captain America’s faces in cartoon form; Peter stood in the middle. Natasha took photos like there was no tomorrow, and Bruce attempted to ignore Tony’s pestering trying to bring the green guy out. After food, Peter was finally introduced to the two “gods,” Loki and Thor.

“Peter, this is Thor and this is Loki,” Steve said pointing to each one specifically.

“I see you have created a miniature Tony Stark,” said Thor, smiling as Peter reached over to play with his headwear.

“He’s not blood related to Tony, Thor,” Steve said, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

“Well then, he is quite charming,” Loki said as Peter turned his attention to Loki astounded by their unusually dress ware.

“Haha, I would love to watch over the youngling. He is quite intriguing,” Thor said with a mighty laugh.

“If that ever so if the case, I’ll make sure to supervise the two,” whispered Loki to Steve causing him to chuckle.

“I appreciate it, thank you,” said Steve as he departed to find Tony.

By the end of the party, the decorations were being put away. Steve was in the bathroom taking a shower when he spotted a sight that caused his mouth to be agape. Tony slept on the couch with Peter snuggling close to him, sitting on Tony’s arm for support. Taking out a camera, he quickly requested Jarvis to take a picture and the deed was done.

Slowly waking them both up, mainly Tony, Steve couldn’t help but laugh at his lover’s groggy expression.

“Shut your face,” replied Tony, careful to not wake Peter up.

“You know, before you know it…Peter’s going to have to go to school soon—”

“He could get a far better education with me and…possibly Bruce?” Tony suggested.

“I want him to learn to socialize, Tony,” said ignoring the suggestion. “However, if it does come…under certain circumstances…then maybe homeschooling would be an option. But…Tony, please, let’s just have Peter in school for the meanwhile.”

“F-fine,” Tony said crossing his arms like an upset child.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he kissed Tony on the cheek. However, by the time Peter enrolled school at the age of five they’d be in a surprise by a certain young, dirty blonde haired boy…


	2. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

            Three years into the life of Peter (Rogers-Stark) Parker, it seemed like only yesterday he discovered his first words. Meanwhile, Peter had been seen as a “slow” child, but that didn’t stop Tony Stark from believing he was a late bloomer. He knew and believed Peter would someday unlock the potential hidden in his brain. However, for now, it seemed as though peter wouldn’t be like every other kid. Fortunately, Peter had only started walking halfway through his second year instead of 16 to 17 months as expected. Believing Tony was in denial, Bruce informed Steve it is a possibility the incident from when Peter was found could take the cause for this.

            Now three years old, Peter was fairly short, but he was skinny and lanky too. Nevertheless, while Peter rested on the couch, he read a book to himself. Rarely talking to anyone but his parents and Jarvis, Peter kept to himself. Steve worried for Peter, but he couldn’t help himself falling for the cuteness that was a three years old Peter Parker. Thirty-seven inches with brown hair, a white smile, and hazel eyes was all Peter. At this age, Tony and Steve trusted Peter would be able to linger in the living room. Jarvis would always be checking on Peter’s condition, and the gates would always be on until Peter was at a certain age. Meanwhile, Steve was in the gym for his morning workout, and Tony was in his lab upgrading new Stark technology for Stark industries’ stocks.

            “Jarvis,” yelled Tony as he was tinkering, “give me a live feed of Peter!”

            “Right away sir,” Jarvis responded.

            Tony paused his tinkering and wiped his forehead. As a holographic screen projected itself, the billionaire had taken a tiny, rectangular device out from his pocket. Puncturing his thumb, the small device read “34% Toxicity.”

            “Damn…” Tony cursed silently to himself.

Before he could through another fit, he attempted to calm himself, focusing on Peter. Gradually, a smile formed on his face as he sadly gave a hefty sigh. However, something within the video feed caused Tony to take a second, deeper observation. What appeared to be a book for regular toddlers, Tony asked Jarvis to capture the live feed at a different angle. Doing so, Tony smirked to himself, but he wasn’t surprised. The book titled _The Little Train that Could_ was hiding virtual blueprints from Stark Inc.’s models that were outdated or failed on a Stark-Pad. Tony couldn’t help but release a sly grin. He knew his baby had potential and possibly more. Striding his way upstairs, Tony prepared himself a bitter, ink colored beverage to reduce the toxins. Inserting the excess liquid contents into a bottle, Tony headed to the kitchen.

            “M-wum…,” an anonymous whispered in a shy, timid tone.

            Turning around, Tony rolled his eyes and bended down to his knees. Peter held up a dictionary and waved it in the air. While Steve remained elsewhere, at present in his gym, Peter covertly asked his “mom” to read him accelerated books. This had been one of many mysterious that was Peter Parker. His brain held the intelligence of an average high-schooler, and he showed a vast interest in advance mechanics and other accelerated education. This had gone beyond an average toddler; Peter was a prodigy. However, the young, small brunette was not sociable which held to be problematic at times.

            “Peter…baby…How about ‘daddy’? Huh? Dah-die?” suggested Tony.

He could remember the first time Peter first spoke…Although it was humiliating and quite entertaining, Tony and Steve will never let the poor boy live it down once he’s older.

 

            “ _It’s been over a year now, Tony!” exclaimed the captain of America._

_“Listen, nothing is wrong with my—our boy,” retorted Tony. He looked ready to punch the blonde man, walking towards him intimidatingly._

_“Listen you two, I know this may seem odd, but it is predicted and ‘normal’ for Peter to have mental deficiencies. Tony, I know this may seem disappointing, but Peter is just incapable of the average mentality of a toddler!” exclaimed Bruce._

_Despite Tony being less concerned of the situation, Steve had worried himself sick on Peter’s “condition.” Smaller and less active than an average child, Steve forced Tony to call in for assistance. Bruce had then been called force by the AI, Jarvis, under Tony’s orders. However, with the annoyance in Tony’s voice, Bruce felt compelled to work on a cure or aid their petty boyfriend drama. Giving a hefty sigh, massaging his forehead, the young, radiated scientist took a seat._

_Peter, on the other hand, had been sitting in a small pen in the middle of room. The child was sitting and staring at a wall. He had been doing nothing more or less. Despite being in the same room, Peter’s distance was to be at a specific area to not hear the arguments from the opposite side of the lab. However, Peter had been, unknown to external viewers, trying to focus his hearing. What would soon be discovered but for now hidden, Peter was overwhelmed. He could only manage to focus to one voice out of the many others. These elements came from the lower labs in Stark Industries, to the cars rummaging outside the streets of New York, and to the violent conversation from the other side of the room. The poor child could do nothing but focus on his loudmouth father, hearing his the most out of his day, Tony Stark._

_“Your right Bruce, he’s not like an ‘average’ kid,” Tony said with a smirk. “Happy?”_

_Lifting up his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Bruce sighed and said forcibly calm, “Somehow, I believe that statement you’ve just said is not what it means?”_

_“Tony, please,” begged Steve in concern._

_“No, no, you two are right,” Tony said lifting his hands in surrender for emphasis, “and I’m wrong. Problem solved, and if I’m not mistaken it’s lunchtime? How about a stop to a Chinese place?”_

_“Tony,” groaned Steve, his arms crossed._

_“Right! We’ve got to take Capsicle of ‘Murica to consideration? How about Applebees? Longhorn? Maybe the Outback Steakhouse? A nice big juicy stake just screams America, no?” retorted the brunette with an arc reactor in his chest._

_“Master, I suggest you take a breather,” suggested Jarvis._

_“Jarvis set a flight to Paris,” ordered Tony with a smirk._

_“Honey, are you okay?” asked the blonde now serious for his, Peters, and Tony’s wellbeing._

_“Better than ever,” replied Tony in an enthusiastic tone. “Now, if you’ll excuse us Doctor, I’ve got a date to attend with my family.”_

_Rushing Bruce out the door, Tony took another needle and quickly said, “I’ll just be needing a blood sample for some DNA and—”_

_Before puncturing the petite scientist, Bruce dodged the heir to Stark Inc. and headed to the door._

_“I’ll be taking my leave now. Thank you,” he said before exiting to the elevator. “I’ll be back to check on Peter’s vitals. There are some physical conditions that I have a feeling you are still unaware of.”_

_“Peter is doing just fine here! Thank-you-very-much,” stated Tony furiously._

_“Tony,” said Steve sincerely._

_Turning the brunette around, Steve engulfed the smaller, average size man into his arms. Kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. Tony sighed and fell into the grip of his strong soldier. Steve’s warmth emitted to Tony and calmed him down as his muscular physique made him feel secure. Reaching towards the captain’s arm, Tony looked up at Steve to let him know he was fine. Steve only smiled, but he gave Tony a small peck on the lips before letting go._

_“I’m just…concerned for Peter…and you, Tony,” explained Steve._

_“Trust me, baby. It’s fine,” replied Tony in a more calmer tone._

_“For the sakes of our safety, I’d hope so,” said Steve jokingly as he pinched Tony’s ass. “I think all those sweets you’ve been ordering with Peter have taken its toll on you.”_

_“S-Shut up!” Tony yelled, swatting his hand away, red in the face._

_“Don’t come crying to me when you don’t fit in that suit of metal, TinMan,” Steve said teasingly._

_“I think I’d know my limitations, and this flirting is not exactly my treat or style,” whispered Tony as Steve corned him towards a desk._

_Before Steve could reply, Tony had accidently knocked over an empty mug. Cursing to himself, Jarvis soon came voiced in to notify the two fathers Peter was crying._

_“What a boner kill,” Tony said as they both headed to Peter._

_“Mu…ma…m-wa…ma,” stifled Peter._

_Steve took Peter in his arms, lifting him from his pen. Peter held his hands tightly, covering his ears._

_“I think…I think he’s trying to talk!” exclaimed Steve, his facial expression full of wonder and joy._

_Looking at the genius, billionare, playboy, philanthropist Peter pointed and continued to stumble on his words._

_“Mwa…wama…m-m-wama…,” stumbled Peter, his teary face continuing to be filled with a stream of tears._

_“Me? Oh come on!” exclaimed Tony more amused than upset. “I’m ‘mama’?”_

_“Haha! I guess so,” Steve said. “C’mon little Pete! Can you say ‘pops’ or ‘papa’?”_

_“P-pawap…p-wap,” struggled Peter, but his crying fit had seemed to stop for now._

_“At least that leaved the ‘dad’ slot for me at a later time,” said Tony sarcastically looking relieved._

_“We’re not letting this one go are we?” asked Steve with a devious expression._

_“No way in he—hay fields! Haha, yup!” said Tony._

_Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Steve kissed Peter in the forehead and then his boyfriend for the yearning puppy-eyes._

 

“This word right here…ah…let’s see now,” stalled Tony as he eyed Peter slyly, “Sui generis, huh? Well that, Peter…okay, okay I’m not cheating!”

Peter had stubbornly pulled the Latin dictionary from Tony’s sight and awaited his father to answer.

“The definition is unique. U-N-I-Q-U-E,” answered Tony.

Peter laughed and smiled widely as he lunged onto his father’s laugh.

“I’m going to say I was right, huh sport?” questioned Tony.

Peter nodded hastily before settling into his father’s lap and comforted by his heartbeat. However, Peter had suddenly frowned as Tony stroked his silky, brown hair. Tapping on Tony’s arc reactor embedded in his chest, he looked up to give Tony a concerning look.

“They say children can tell the worst things out of people than we can,” Steve said, walking in with a towel around his neck.

Peter jumped up, forgetting about his concern with Tony, and ran towards the blonde male.

“Hey there, Peter,” Steve said as he picked the young boy up, placing him onto his shoulders. “This is Roger’s Airline asking permission for services to fly.”

Peter had nodded and laughed, and Steve went forward running around the room with Tony amusingly watching the scene play out. The taller, blonde man had then made sounds similar to the sound of a plane’s engine when flying.

“P-wapa! P-wapa!” Peter yelled in glee.

“Roger’s plane is now coming to a slow stop,” Steve said.

“I’m so jelly of you right now Peter,” said Tony in a childish tone. “I wish I could’ve rode on Roger’s plane!”

“Maybe tonight,” replied Steve with Peter now in his arms.

Walking towards the smaller male, Steve kissed Tony on the cheek as Tony whispered, “I can’t wait to see the miracles of America.”

“Haha, I think we just have,” Steve said happily referring to Peter who remained confused of the unfamiliar affection.

“Sir, I do believe the young Master Peter is in need of a diaper change.” Informed Jarvis, ruining the moment.

“Welp, I’ve got business and need to check Stark’s inventory!” yelled Tony as he headed downstairs. “Love ya!”

Turning his focus to Peter, Steve sheepishly kissed his son’s cheek and joked, “Let’s just hope it’s not a nuclear bomb.”

Peter, however, only stared blankly at his blonde father. However, he was aware he would be getting the attention needed to relieve his “business.”

 

 

“You know,” informed Steve, “how long has it been since we’ve gone out?”

“Just two days ago. We needed to save the world, and I was amazing as always,” responded Tony.

“No, no not that, but out on a date,” corrected Steve.

“I can’t say…it’s been a while, but we’ve been on family dates,” said Tony managing information displayed on a holographic screen. “Even if we were to go out and have sex in a grand hotel, who would watch Peter?”

“You have your points,” said Steve. “What about Thor?”

“Has your needs come to this? Having a fucking ‘god’ watch over our son?!” exclaimed Tony. “He still thinks Peter is biologically our son!”

“He does seem like a mixture of us…in a way…” Steve said, his thumb on his chin taking the statement in consideration.

“You’re not going to leave it at that. Are you love?” asked Tony in defeat.

“Not a chance babe,” Steve replied kissing his lovers forehead and pulling him in for a hug.

Rolling his eyes, Tony sighed and gave in, “Jarvis, contact all Avengers and tell them it’s urgent. You’re going to me three nights in bed…I top this time!”

“You’ll have to tighten the straps to the bedpost this time then, honey,” Steve said as he lifted Tony to their bedroom.

“I intend to,” Tony said as he kissed Steve on the lips not breaking contact until the two were in bed.

“Sir, they’re here,” informed Jarvis.

Already out of their clothes, Tony groaned causing the captain to release a chuckle from the cliché moment. Walking downstairs, Steve had taken Peter into his arms and proceeded following Tony.

“Please, don’t tell me this is for my (adorable) little nephew,” Natasha said in an annoyed tone ready to leave.

“I am sure this is not for such a little cause. The voice had called fourth urgency,” replied Thor.

“I’m actually not up for taking care of kids yet so—,” informed Clint.

“Listen, listen, listen! We’re just asking for a couple of days! Nothing more and nothing less, plus the person who’s treated peter the best gets something! Gotta-go-bye!” exclaimed Tony as he grabbed Steve and confirmed the acquired private flight to anywhere…far, far from New York.

“T-Tony!” retorted Natasha.

“I have no interest in the mortal’s prize,” responded Thor wiping his hammer in a circular motion.

“There’s no way I’m taking care of a damn kid. I’ve already got one to deal with,” announced Logan; he had begun to head towards the door. Nobody stopped him.

“Daken, right? Well, I’m out of this so that leaves Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Loki!” exclaimed Henry already gone.

“The demon from hell remains,” informed Thor, pointing to Bruce.

“Ah, hmmm, I suppose we could take turns…,: suggested Bruce, pulling at his collar. “I mean each of us take a day into the ‘super-husbands’ return?”

“‘Super-husbands’? They’re not even married…yet,” Clint pointed out.

“It’ll happen one day, so who gets dibs on the kid,” Natasha asked holding Peter in her arms.

However, the minute she had asked, no one moved. Sighing, she rubbed the temple of her head and looked at Peter.

“How’s this? No one curses, no physical actions are to be taken place for violence, and we all have a day with Peter then individual dates. Deal?” Natasha suggested but firmly stated.

Only blinking trying to process her statement, everyone soon nodded. It was set! The Avengers would be babysitting! Only the afternoon, Jarvis had informed the Avengers of Peter being malnourished.

“The miniature Tony needs nourishment,” noted Thor. Pointing to Natasha’s cleavage, Thor continued, “Quickly maiden, remove your shirt and proceed to feed the infant with your breasts.”

“What did you just fu—”

“Actually sir, young Master Peter is fully capable to digest solid foods to a certain extent,” informed Jarvis. “And if I’m not mistaken, Miss Romanov, but it would appear you’ve almost broken one of your ground rules.”

“Daughter of Drakov, I would suggest we think of something,” replied Loki.

“We could always go for baby food?” recommended Clint.

“Please, that stuff is disgusting. I don’t think even a baby would like that cra—crummy stuff,” retorted Natasha disgusted.

“You have many disguises, and you have pretended to be bearing a child. Certainly, you must know what to feed this youngling?” asked Thor.

“I’ll go check the fridge,” said Bruce as he headed to the kitchen.

“It would appear the Captain has left us a tiny sandwich,” Bruce called. “It doesn’t seem too hard to make if we ever need to. I’m sure this will suite Peter for now.”

Taking the sandwich that was securely wrapped in plastic-wrap, Bruce handed the sandwich to the boy. Peter smiled and took small bites as the group assembled themselves.

“This lad is intriguing, I wish to take him for the rest of today,” exclaimed Thor.

“I’ll watch over the two,” informed Loki.

“TODAY DOESN’T COUNT! You get him first thing tomorrow!” yelled Natasha, holding a camera.

“Clint, take pictures or no bed-time,” whispered Natasha as Clint nimbly nodded and promptly made his way.

This left Natasha and Bruce alone, but to break the awkward silence Bruce noted, “I’ll take all the night shifts. I mean, I know the tower a bit more than most of them…excluding you, Natasha. But, I believe Peter would be more comfortable? I suppose.”

“It’s understood, but when it’s my turn I’m having Peter all to myself,” said the Black Widow; Bruce nodded.

 

“Brother! He appears to be quite furious,” alerted Thor as Loki returned with a vanilla ice-cream cone.

Peter had been acting stubborn on the wait for his dessert, and grew too fussy to care that it had arrived.

“I can see tha—” replied Loki before the ice-cream was kicked onto his face. “Well then isn’t this a little treat?”

Thor had nonchalantly high-fived Peter before getting napkins; this left Loki and Peter alone.

“Are you that brave, child of Midgard? Perhaps you are too stupid to even fear me,” retorted Loki as he held Peter angrily but securely. “I-I’m a frost giant! My king have killed many…children scream at the thought of my kind’s existence. But…you’ve only stared and listened…”

Gradually turning blue, Peter had lifted his hand up and “booped” the older man’s nose nonchalantly. Peter had then laughed showing a small, bright at the frost male. Instead of panting himself with rage, Loki slowly began to calm himself.

“Brother I have returned—,” Thor responded stopping midsentence; Loki was genuinely smile. “I haven’t seen that expression since our boyhood at Aszgard!”

“Yes…well…thank you for the napkins,” Loki said, cleaning his face off and transferring Peter to Thor, but Thor just stared blankly at the raven haired male. “You must to Earth more often with me brother.”

Giving a hefty laugh, Thor shrugged it off and rested his arm on top of Loki’s shoulder.

“This youngling has brought has many surprises,” said Thor in amusement.

“His name is Peter,” corrected the shorter male. “I do believe it is time for Peter to return home now.”

“Indeed,” Thor agreed as he looked at the public clock.

Before heading into Stark Towers, Loki had stopped. The night air was cool, and Peter was fully asleep.

“Brother, what has caused a stall in your step?” questioned Thor; Loki refused to look up.

“I can’t do this…,” said Loki quietly to himself.

“The deed is done. We’ve successfully taken care of the child—”

Before Thor could’ve finished his statement, Loki had planted his lips on top of his. Breaking apart, Thor could not help but feel empty once their connection was broken. Loki refused to look at his “older brother” and bounced Peter slowly to make up for his embarrassing emotion. Thor had coughed unable to make of the situation and the two entered silently; he had someone else…didn’t he? Waiting for the elevator to stop, Thor had looked over at Loki who had seemed fussy as Peter rested perfectly between his arms. He looked like a mother…err…father? Thor couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“Ah! I see he’s back in one shape,” said Bruce. “I’ll take care of things from here. No worries. Uh…are you alright there?”

Loki grew more red, and turned his attention to the ground while saying, “I’m-perfectly-fine.”

The two headed for the elevator downstairs. However, expectantly, Thor had lifted Loki’s chin to give him a peck on the lips in return for being silent.

Covering up for the flirtuous act, “I hear it is a way to show brotherly affection in some regions of this planet. Quite strange wouldn’t you say, little brother?”

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, “I wouldn’t say that…”

 

 

“Our turn!” exclaimed Natasha as she grabbed Clint.

“W-wait, you’re both doing a double s-s-shift?!” announced Bruce in surprise.

“Yup! I’m the motherly damsel in distress, and he’s the father. See, it works out!” Natasha exclaimed happily, but she could see Bruce was not amused. “I’m the aunt, and he’s the uncle. Better?”

“I wouldn’t want people to think you’ve kidnapped a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’s son,” informed Bruce sarcastically. “You’ll owe for this.”

“Sure thing! But...if I recall a certain someone almost killing me then you owe me,” replied Natasha.

“You knew you’d make it,” retorted Bruce, his eyes glistening green.

“I think that’s out time to go,” interrupted Clint. “Natasha, let’s go.”

Turning around, Peter had been securely held between Natasha’s arms as she followed Clint.

Strapping Peter in the backseat of the car, Clint asked, “Beach?”

“I’d assume so,” replied Natasha.

It was planned to spend some random time to relax on the beach. Basic, but worth it…Clint was fine with it. Natasha had worn a bikini that hugged her breasts nicely and bosoms tightly. Peter would cling to Natasha at all costs while she was fixed on taking pictures of the two together. Occasionally, Peter would run to Clint, Natasha wouldn’t miss a shot like that in the world, and gestured him to join them. Peter didn’t talk as much, but he did wail upon falling and shoving, adding more sand into his trunks.

“You’re not much of a talker are ya sport?” questioned Clint.

Natasha had returned with funnel cake, and said, “Leave my poor nephew alone! If he wants to talk, he’ll speak. Now say cheesy, hunny!”

Flashing another picture of Peter and Clint, she laughed pointing out the powdered sugar stuck to both their faces. Handing them napkins, Natasha rested and sat down, looking over their photos. Peter, taking interest in why her Aunt was so concerned to capture their moments in a small box, flopped onto Natasha’s chest watching the camera’s miniature screen. Peter laughed at every image amazed at the idea of a tiny box capturing his existence.

“I think he like it,” Clint said amusingly.

“You may be right,” replied Natasha, turning her attention to her baby nephew. “How would you like a camera when you’re older…Maybe in a couple of years, huh?”

Peter smiled and hugged the girl catching her off guard.

“That sure is some strength kid,” Natasha said coughing, holding a hand to her throat.

Concerned, Clint took Peter in his grasp bouncing him up and down.

“It’s okay kid,” Clint said in a forced, calm tone. “She’s good…We’ve been through worse.”

Smiling at Natasha, she returned the favor. However, that wasn’t the last surprise Peter had for the Avengers…or Super-Family. Nevertheless, returning home, Natasha’s neck portrayed a small Bruce. Taking Peter, Bruce was surprised at the mark left on her neck.

“W-What happened?” questioned Bruce.

“This little guy has a lot more strength than he realizes,” Clint said ruffling the brunet’s hair.

Thinking to himself, Bruce took Peter in his arms and said, “I see…Thank you. Truly, and I hope your fine Natasha.”

Waving their goodbyes to Peter from the elevator, Natasha took one last picture before they were out of sight. Sighing, Bruce looked down at Peter and headed towards the lab downstairs.

“Jarvis, I need you to make a scan on Peter,” Bruce asked.

Complying with the command, Bruce entered his data from S.H.I.E.L.D. and compared the two sets of data; one was from the infant found two years ago and the other was present.

“I’m truly jealous at you’re survival Peter,” Bruce said quietly causing Peter to turn his attention to him. “This was the same radiation I was exposed too…How? Just how—”

Breaking his thought, Peter put a hand on his and smiled.

“Would you still smile like that if you knew who I was…Who I am?” asked Bruce calmly, but Peter’s smile did not falter. “God forbid, we actually find out.”

Wanting to not believe it, but Bruce already had the answer. The moment he found the bites on Peter and ran a diagnosis…He knew why. However, he didn’t want to believe it. He cared for Peter, and when his powers would begin to show, he preferred it that way. If Fury were to find out, he’d be put with the other children with “special abilities.” He wanted Peter to have a family…a home. Not be treated in a facility or out casted at a young age. Sighing to himself, his thoughts were interrupted by the slam of the door and yelling.

“I suppose your dads are here buddy,” replied Bruce, until he heard glass smash. “Unfortunately, it’s early, and they don’t sound too happy.”

Stealthily making his way to Peter’s room, the poor three year old stood in his crib teary eyed.

“YOU COULD’VE DIED TONY,” yelled the Capsicle from downstairs in the main living room.

“I COULDN’T JUST STAND THERE! I NEEDED TO SUIT UP,” retorted Tony enraged.

“DO YOU WANT PETER TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER…WITHOUT YOU!” Steve replied in as much bitter rage as Tony.

“LAY OFF! I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!” exclaimed Tony.

Before Bruce could go back downstairs to check the scene, Peter began to sniffle. His tears were tempting to fall down his face. Looking back at Peter in his crib, the small boy held a Captain America and IronMan plushies; they were holding hands.

“It’s okay Pete,” Bruce said, no rubbing the younger brunet’s hair in comfort, “it’ll get better. I promise…Your daddies are just concerned for each other’s wellbeing and yours too! T-T-They just show it in a different way…other than affection…”

Peter was tempted to cry, but he forced himself to stay strong as well. Hugging the plushy figures of his parents, Peter laid down and hugged them tightly. As much as Bruce wanted to stay and witness the adorable moment, he needed to stop the lover’s quarrel occurring downstairs. In the middle of their argument, Bruce halted on the bottom of the stairs and produced an awkward cough.

“Oh…ah…Bruce! How…How long have you been…” asked Tony, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Peter…he’s up in room. He’s fine, but Pete’s been a tad fussy without you guys. I think he needs you two right now,” Bruce partially lied.

“Oh my baby,” Steve said in concern rushing upstairs with Tony following.

As the two headed up stairs towards Peter’s room, Bruce smiled and headed out the door.

“I’ll inform the master you’re taking leave,” announced Jarvis.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” replied Bruce but shrugged his shoulders and exited the floor and then the building.

However, once out of Stark’s perimeters, Bruce stared out to Stark Towers. Hitting the nearest trashcan with brute strength, he clenched his teeth.

“It’s…It’s just not fair,” Bruce said to himself. “Tony…He should be mine…”

 

Meanwhile, Tony and Steve had then barged into Peter’s room to find him stifling to himself inside his crib. Before comforting the poor soul, the two fathers both noticed Peter’s objects. A Captain America and IronMan plushies hugged and kept tightly to his chest; the scene nearly broke the two’s heart. Sighing, Tony picked Peter up and bounced him gently while Steve ruffled a bit of his hair as a sign of affection.

“P-wapa…and M-wama…n-no good,” said Peter in a hushed tone. “No, no, no!”

Lightly hitting Tony’s chest, Tony careful to not let him hit his arc reactor, Peter was gravely upset.

“Shush, sweetie. You father and I aren’t going anywhere,” whispered Steve attempting to calm him down.

            Turning his attention to Peter, looked into Steve’s and soon desired to be held by the blonde man. He always had a sweet spot for Steve’s warmth. As Steve held peter closely, Tony hugged Steve with Peter in the middle.

            “I love you,” said Tony kissing Steve on the chin quickly. “I don’t mean to forget you Pete.”

            Kissing Peter on the head, Steve had done the same only to cause the two fathers to hit their heads.

“I suppose that means…,” Tony sighed pushing his hair back. “Truce?”

Looking down at Peter, Steve smiled and smiled sheepishly, “Truce…for now.”

“Okay then we’re good. I’ll say we all head out for ice-cream tomorrow,” Tony said as he gave Peter a final kiss and Steve set him down in his crib.

On the other hand, before closing the doors, Peter stood up on his crib and whined. This caught their attention, and the two knew what needed to be done. In other words, IronMan and Captain America slept and woke up to their beloved son Peter (Rogers-Stark) Parker. However, only one woke up with Peter…Tony had left bed early. Rare and surprising, although this has happened before, Steve had a bad feeling. Taking Peter by the hand, the sleepy toddler followed sluggishly. Nowhere to be seen on the main level, Steve headed to Tony’s lab. Withal, Tony was found collapsed on the floor, pale.  

“Oh my god! Tony!” exclaimed Steve as he ran towards Tony forgetting Peter.

“It would appear what is saving is also slowly killing you, sire,” informed Jarvis.

“H-Hey sweetie, this is a crappy morning, huh? It’s probably from all the alcohol last night…I-I,” stumbled Steve, his eyes were sunken and obtained dark circles; Tony was weak and vulnerable.

Beside the brunet, Steve caught his attention to a small beeping device. Despite being unable to understand modern technology, especially during these times, Steve could read perfectly, “78% Toxicity.”

“W-Why didn’t you tell me this was still going on?” asked Steve in a furious but concerned tone.

“Didn’t want to worry you babe…,” replied Tony in a hushed tone; he was profusely sweating.

Fortunately, hacking Stark Inc.’s database being fairly easy, Peter knew exactly what to do. Although it wasn’t a cure, it was enough to fight Tony’s toxins at a faster rate. He couldn’t bare the idea of losing his father…especially after last night. Finishing the recipe stealthily, Peter had injected the serum into Tony’s leg causing the elder man to yell in pain.

“Tony!” yelled Steve as Tony had a minor seizure.

Peter stood by his pops, pulling at his sleeve. Tears rolling down his face, Steve took Peter into a strong hold as Tony grew silent. However, the silence wouldn’t be for long. Tony had dramatically gasped at random and quickly took the small device to record a sample; it read “7% Toxicity.”

“P-Peter,” Tony gasped. “T-Thank you Pete…”

“I wouldn’t have thought,” Steve said while holding his family firmly but cautiously in between his arms.

“My sons a genius,” said Tony with a sly grin only to cough harshly.

This earned him an adorable pat on the arms from Peter who looked at him in concern.

“It’s okay Pete,” reassured Tony engulfing his son into a hug, “I’m fine!”

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Steve said before kissing his son and boyfriend once more.


	3. A School Dilemma

            It had only seemed like yesterday when Tony and Steve found Peter hiding underneath his shield yesterday…

 

             _“Tony!” called Steve from upstairs._

_The distressed blonde male came into Tony’s lab worried and slightly frustrated. Wearing a blue shirt and white jogging pants, Steve hung over Tony; the man with a battery fir a heart had been busy on his holographic keyboard and screen._

_“Tony?” the blonde man questioned calmly._

_“Yeah babe,” replied Tony who remained occupied._

_“I was wondering if you had my shield with you?” questioned Steve slightly sassy in do so._

_Whenever Steve let his guard down, Tony would somehow gather his tools and work on his precious shield. Before Peter, Steve’s shield was his baby; he cared sincerely for it._

_“Uh…not today,” replied Tony now turning his attention to his lover. “Why?”_

_“I’ve been looking for it, and so far no luck,” said Steve._

_“Seriously?” asked Tony slightly surprised. “That thing was you baby and you lost it?”_

_“Tony—”_

_“Hey, it’s okay babe. I can check with Jarvis for you,” suggested Tony._

_Steve putting his hands on his hips, he dejectedly said, “Yes, please…”_

_“Just gimme a sec,” said Tony now setting his other work to the side temporarily. “It’s a big house, so you must’ve missed it.”_

_Steve only hummed a response, and Tony continued, “But in case, I got a tracker in it anyway, aaand it looks like Jarvis found it. Look at that, it like it’s in the house.”_

_Zooming in the video feed appearing on the screen, Tony said, “Let me pull up some cameras and ta-da!”_

_Steve tightly hugged himself, unconsciously, to Tony’s frame as he hovered over the sitting genius. Although, the shield lay fatly on the floor, it took another second for the two “super-dads” to see it move ever so slightly._

_“The bedroom?” questioned Steve in astoundment. “But that’s the first place I checked!”_

_“Uh-huh,” Tony replied sarcastically,” Admit it, you wanted an excuse for a sneak cuddle.”_

_Nevertheless, despite Steve’s concern, when noticing slight movement occurring in the scene, Steve asked, “Tony, why—”_

_“Uh…” replied Tony not following with the scene portrayed before them, confused._

_“…why us my shield moving on it own? Did you sleep tinker with my shield again?!”_

_“N-No! I mean…I don’t think I have,” replied Tony in doubt._

_Heading for the bedroom, Tony grabbed a light cloak to catch the shield with, but the two parents had only found the empty floor and no shield._

_“It’s gone,” Steve observed confused._

_“It’s a moving shield Cap,” Tony noticed nonchalantly. Upon finding the ludicrous fabric on the floor, Tony continued, “Speaking of which, we need to get rid of those Hawkeye Pajamas…They offend me!”_

_Laughing slightly, Steve said in slight comfort and pity, “Tony, this is his favorite pair…Just because he doesn’t wear the IronMan ones doesn’t mean—”_

_Before Steve could finish his sentence, the missing shield approached giving off a sound…similar to their only and favorite son’s voice._

_“Shield!” Tony said slightly freaking out._

_“Jarvis, w-what are we looking at here?” questioned Steve quite loudly._

_Making another sound, Tony said hastily, “For the record, I never programmed it to do that!”_

_Getting the captain’s attention, Steve turned to Tony slightly hurt and frustrated, “You programmed—”_

_“M-wama! P-wop!” exclaimed the shield before Peter came from underneath the shield slowly._

_“I-I’m a ‘venger-turtle!” exclaimed Peter, sitting on his baby butt with the shield acting like a turtle shell. “Like on T.V.!”_

_Steve couldn’t take it and said partially in a whisper, “Oh goodness…Tony that’s adorable!”_

_However, Tony had only looked fairly grumpy and retorted, “Your shield at our son Steve…”_

_Giving off a small chuckle, Steve and bent down to play along with Peter._

_“Of course you are, buddy,” said Steve._

_“Even if you got the shell backwards—”_

_Steve rolled his eyes and continued as their smiled and laughed, “Your dad’s just upset ‘cause he’s not as cute as you are!”_

That was when Peter was still three years old, but now five, he was still small enough to fit under the shield. Tony and Steve debated whether that was a good or bad thing considering he was shorter than most; they didn’t mind it too much…it added to Peter’s cuteness. However, it was time for school, and it seemed to be rough…for Tony and Steve.

Setting Peter’s book bag on his back, Steve babbled to the confused boy, “Remember to play nice with other lads and be respectful to the teacher!”

“But—” Peter said attempting to speak.

“And be sure to finish your lunch as well!”

“Okay…but—” Peter tried again.

“Don’t run too much! I don’t want you to have an asthma attack!”

“B-But P-wops—”

“And if you’re bulled just let me or your Dad know, okay?”

“Yeah…If they then we’ll kick their sorry a—” Tony exclaimed.

“Quite Tony! He doesn’t need to know about that part!” Steve scolded in a whisper. “Also language!”

Being released from his father’s attention, Peter huffed,” M-wama! School starts ti-ti-to-tomorrow…”

The two parents had stopped only to leave an awkward pause from their son’s statement.

Steve rubbed his neck while Tony said proudly, “We know…J-Just practicing for tomorrow.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve ruffled his son’s hair, “But, you do know what to do now if you’re in trouble, right? Come to us for everything and anything, okay Peter?

Peter nodded, but it wasn’t until the next day he started feeling conflicted on leaving the tower. He rarely did in general, but there wasn’t a moment his Aunt Natasha or Uncle Loki and Thor wanted to sneak some time with him. However, Logan was not convinced the “brat,” in his words, beneficial to anything; he seemed more a nuisance.  Exiting the car, Peter refused to unlock his grip on Tony’s leg. The day was shining from the sunlight and the setting was filled with autumn leaves falling from their branches of its tree. However, seeing many other children, the poor boy had become overwhelmed.

“S-Steve a little aid here?” asked Tony is slight amusement.

Bending down to their son, Steve gave a warming smile, “It’ll be okay, son. We’ll pick you at three today, and if anything happens you come straight to us!”

Letting go of Tony’s leg, Peter nodded still sniffing as the teacher guided him.

“Hello dear,” welcomed the teacher patrolling the gate. “Let’s see here…hmm…Peter Parker? You’re class is in line right over there!”

Pointing to a group of kids in a specific spot of the playground, Peter was dumbfounded. Sighing to herself, the young female could not help but cut the kid some slack.

“Supposing you’re new here,” she suggested, “would you want me to take you there and introduce you?”

Nodding his head, the female patrol had notified another staff member to take her place for a while. However, being new and unfamiliar, the children weren’t too social. Children who knew other children from before school…Peter was alone. The young female had already left to return to her post leaving Peter with his class. School wasn’t for another ten minutes, but it was recommended to arrive early; most parents did. Leaning against the brick wall of the school building, Peter sat down and hugged his knees.

“Oi!” exclaimed an odd boy with blonde hair and brown eyes; he wore rather informal clothing considering the school he was attending was for those with the most potential.

Poking Peter at the side of head, the blonde boy continued, “You’re a quite trucker aren’t ya?”

“T-twa-trucker?” asked Peter giving the stranger attention.

“Ma says I shouldn’t curse,” the boy grinned, “but I hear my old man say the actual f-bomb all the time!”

“M-wama,” Peter questioned against, “is he nice?”

“Are you calling my mom a male, boy?” he asked but Peter shook left to right his head rapidly. “Good, didn’t think so!”

“What’s a puny kid like you doing here?” the blonde boy asked once more. “You can’t even talk normally!”

“M-My sp-weech has n-noding to do…with it,” Peter said in a hushed tone.

“Bah,” exclaimed the taller boy. “I’m sure these idiots wouldn’t pick someone from the gutter…Heh, like I should be talking!”

Peter, not understanding, looked at the taller blonde male in curiosity and confusion. He tilted his head; the blonde boy looked at Peter only to divert his attention. The other boy’s face was turning red, and Peter grew concerned. Standing up, Peter attempted to feel his forehead, but it only to cause the two to fall on the cement ground. Fortunate for Peter, he didn’t get hurts.

“Ah!” yelled the other boy. “What the truck is your problem?!”

“I-I-I,” Peter stumbled on his words; he didn’t know what to say.

Teary eyed, the blonde male couldn’t help but smile. Ruffling his hair, the two sat up and Peter remained on the other boy’s lap.

“Kyaa!” exclaimed  one of the girls, eyeing the scene. “He’s touching our boo!”

“Are you okay,” asked another girl looking over the blonde boy shoving Peter away.

Looking confused, Peter was uncertain on what to make of the situation. Sitting on his rump, he watched as a majority of his class came to the assistance of the blonde boy.

“I’m fine, babes,” reassured the other boy. Standing, he walked over to Peter and gave him a smile while reaching out his hand.

Lifting Peter up, he patted his back and said, “My name’s Wade…Wade Wilson! I’m pretty good with the chicks, if you couldn’t tell already!”

Dumbfounded, Peter stared at the blonde boy.

“Ah!” he exclaimed. “Where are my manners? What’s your name?”

“P-Pea-P-weter,” the brunet explained.

“Listen up ladies,” Wade announced, “this here is my buddy Peter! Treat him kindly!”

Hugging Peter close to him, the same toddler females surrounding Wade had rushed over to Peter’s side as well. However, the fame wouldn’t last…not for Peter Parker anyhow. The school bell had activated and all students headed to their designated classrooms. Small and timid, Wade held Peter’s hand grinning at the smaller boy when they caught one another’s eye contact. Peter couldn’t help but smile at him; he felt safe.

The class was assigned to make their own portfolios consisting of three parts. The first was of their memories during school, the second was to write their happiest moments in general, and the last was a drawing. It resembled a child’s journal, but the instructor was not looking for a formal project. After all, they were only children, but they were nothing to be considered as “ordinary.” Tony and Steve were skeptical upon having Peter attend one of the schools run by S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was one of the only schools where Peter may just fit in. Normal classes would suffice for his brilliant talent. The project was due on the twenty-seventh of May.

As the day continued, Wade made sure to not loose Peter. They sat by one another in lunch and in class. He wouldn’t let his friend out of his sight. Peter captivated him, and there was something about him that just wanted Wade to have Peter all to himself. He didn’t understand. Why was he so obsessed with Peter….Peter? He didn’t even know his last name! Withal, his brunet friend didn’t seem to mind. Wherever Wade went Peter insisted to follow. After all, Wade Wilson is one of the first and so far only people to want him as a friend. It made Peter feel as though he were at home.

Now the end of the school day, Peter and Wade were the only children left in their grade to be picked up. The higher grade levels all left at different time, but it appeared Peter’s father were an hour late. However, he wasn’t mainly concerned with himself. Wade was with him…what about Wade’s parents? Were they coming? Sitting in the playground Peter and Wade rested by a tree. The autumn leaves were covering Peter like a blanket until one fell on his face; this cause the petite burnet to sneeze softly. Wade chuckled and felt himself getting tired, but he needed to stay awake. If his father came to pick him up, he needed to be awake. There wasn’t a choice. Deep in thought, Wade’s face grew more and more frustrated; his eyebrows scrunched to the middle of his forehead. Looking troubled, Peter sat up and rested a hand on Wade’s chest.

“You so adorable,” Wade said as he looked at the sky now, sheepishly.

This earned a laugh from Peter. However, Peter soon grew quite causing Wade to look down at the smaller boy. He was sleeping, and this was a sight that could not be ignored. Feeling blood rush down from his nose, Wade could feel his eyes weighing down. He too had fallen asleep. However, he was relaxed…for once.

 

“He should be in Mister Stark and Rogers,” informed Peter’s teacher. “It was late, so I allowed him to relax outside if he desired to—”

However, both the teacher and Peter’s father halted as soon as they caught what was going on. Underneath an autumn tree were two little boys covered slightly in fallen leaves. Both of them were sleeping and content in each other’s hold. Peter was lying down in the lap of a blonde boy and holding his hand; the boy snored rather loudly and ungracefully. If it wasn’t for the sound of an elephant, the moment would have been cute enough to let Tony have the situation slide. However, before Tony could open his mouth, a flash went on. From the top of the roof, Clint had taken pictures of Peter and his companion.

“What the—,” Tony said. “Clint what the hell?!”

“I get paid in bed,” Clint shrugged before leaving stealthily.

Taking a hand of Tony’s shoulder, Steve gave a sigh and shook his head. Tony grunted before crossing his arms like a child. Steve, on the other hand, shook Peter lightly to wake him up. Peter’s eyes gradually fluttered open and Wade soon after.

“Are these your uncles, Pete?” question Wade rubbing his eyes from being awoken.

“N-Nope!” exclaimed Peter, now pointing to Tony and then Steve. “This is my M-wama, and this is my P-wapa!”

Peter smiled until Wade gave him a considerate look. Snapping his fingers, Wade finally understood.

“Oh, you mean—That’s why you asked if my Ma was a male!” Wade established, but Peter just gave him a confused look. “Don’t worry about it! I’ll see you tomorrow, Petey!”

Lifting Peter up onto his shoulders, Steve began to walk to the car as Tony grumbled along the way.

“Did he just our son called ‘Petey’? Imposturous!” yelled Tony as he sat in the passenger seat in the front. “I won’t allow it! Nope, we should have that kid suspended. It shouldn’t be too hard though…I mean what is that boy five?”

“Tony!” scolded Steve. “I know you care about Peter…but he’s fine. He just found a friend is all. You’re overreacting!”

“Me? Overacting? I’m just being practical,” Tony said as he crossed his arms, fuming.

“I-Is m-wama…gonna h-h-hoirt W-Wade?” questioned Peter in concern; he was half awake.

“No of course not Pete,” Steve said reassuringly. “ **Right** Tony?”

Knowing the threat in his voice, Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Yes,” answered Tony. “Your daddy won’t hurt him, Pete…I-I promise.”

“Thank you,” Steve mouthed to Tony who shook his head amusingly.

“But if ever hurts my little genius over here! I’m so going to kick his—”

“Tony!” Steve cut off, chuckling to himself while shaking his head.

 Peter’s eyes grew heavy, and he soon found himself falling asleep. He still couldn’t help but feel doubtful. It felt like danger, but not to him or his fathers. Someone else was in danger, and he couldn’t be more than correct. As Peter had been brought to the car on his way home, Wade’s father was the one to pick him up.

Wade sat down on the ground making a code on the ground floor until he heard the slam of a door. His father. Wade flinched as the heavy footsteps were gradually getting louder. Standing up, Wade saw the teacher was nowhere to be found.

“Where is she,” asked Wade only to get punched in the face.

“DON’T TALK BACK AT ME,” his father announced in a slur. “G-Get your ass ready to go! We’re going to that hell hole of a home.”

Although Wade was tempted to say it, he had only thought to himself, “Why don’t you get your lazy ass up and get a fucking job?”

 Getting inside the poor kept truck, Wade hopped in the back. The ride home was bumpy but not far. Opening the door to their room, Wade found his mother on the floor bleeding. Concern in his eyes, he rushed over to her, but he was soon flung to the wall.

“She-She’s mine boy,” said Wade’s father. “Get your fucking tiny, worthless ass up to the attic. Would you rather have me come for you next?”

“W-Wade…sweetie…go,” his mother panted. “I-I’ll be fine…”

            He knew that was a lie, but Wade obeyed his mother’s command. Not being to hold back any longer, Wade ran into the attic and cried silently to himself. He was able to faintly hear his mother’s screams and father’s tormenting cries of rage.

            “What’s there to be happy about in here?” Wade asked to himself; he was thinking of his first homework assignment.

However, upon remembering a certain brunet; Wade began to draw a picture of Peter’s sleeping face as best as he could. It wasn’t a master piece, but it was one of the happiest moments he felt relaxed. However, that moment he finished the drawing he heard a loud knock pounding on the attic door.

“Don’t fight back boy,” his father said, “This’ll only be a few minutes together. NOW OPEN UP!”

Wade contemplated on whether to open the door or take the damage that would soon befall him. Unfortunately, he also knew his mother would be hurt the more he wasted time. Regrettably, Wade opened the door and allowed his father in. Unzipping his pants, Wade took a deep breath and kept thinking of who he’d be saving…protecting…his mother…but for how long?

 

Meanwhile, in Stark Towers, Peter sat on the couch drawing a picture for his first school assignment. Curious, however, Tony peaked over the couch to catch Peter drawing himself and the other boy from earlier today.

“Do you need an eraser, son?” questioned Tony. “I think you’ve missed a mistake right here.”

Pointing to Wade, Peter shook his head and laughed, “That’s not a mistake m-wama! Haha, that’s my friend.”

“It’s okay Pete,” replied Steve from the kitchen; he was wearing a “kiss the captain” apron. “Your father’s just upset because he has another person to share you with. Haha!”

“That’s not fair at all,” pouted Tony who crossed his arms and slumped his body over the edge of the couch.

Amusing Peter, their son had continued his picture until Steve asked, “What’s all this for?”

“P-pw-po-pa-project,” Peter answered as he lifted the finished drawing to show his pops.

“Let me guess,” Steve said jokingly, closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. “I’m going to say this is…you!”

Pointing to the tree when unmasking his face, Peter only giggled in response.

“That’s a t-tree!” their son exclaimed.

Pretending to be slightly upset, Steve had picked up Peter into his arms and pretending to be a kidnapper. Tony, turning his attention to the ruckus, could not help but laugh and decided to join in…as himself and nothing more…

 

_“I have you now Peter!” exclaimed Steve pretending to be Taskmaster with a blonde Shepard by his side._

_Placing a green blanket over his shoulder, Steve threatened to tickle Peter for eternity. Helpless, Peter fell on his rump and continued to laugh amusingly. The dog had begun to lick Peters face from time to time as “Taskmaster” tickled his son. His pops was nowhere near a villain; Steve’s performance was rather humorous. It was yet that Peter discovered who they really are, but Steve and Tony decided if the time was right it would happen. However, they had hoped their little boy would not be in any danger in the process. He understood the abilities they obtained, but Peter, being only a child, found it difficult to comprehend their lives were in danger._

_“Hold it right there,” yelled an animatronic suit. “Don’t worry son, I’m here to save the day!”_

_Standing before the two stood was a metallic figure in red and yellow. Peter recognized the figure, but he didn’t remember the name exactly. Peter had also forgotten the person behind the “iron-suite.” Nevertheless, Peter felt safe overall instead of fear. The young brunet had admired the suite. The contracture and design fascinated their son. Instead of focusing on the person obtaining the power to fly and punch with the aid of a “machine,” Peter wanted to know the quantum mechanics and much more._

_Whenever his fathers were out, suited up, they came home exhausted or upset at one another. He didn’t understand the negative terms of “death,” “alone,” “gone,” and etc. However, Peter in denial…He was smart for his age. The brunet refused to acknowledge those words considering they brought anger out of his parents and darkness in his heart. He felt unsafe, but being timid and shy, Peter wasn’t able to speak up. However, they were mainly a happy family right? Peter believed so, and seeing his “mother” in a suite of magic made him fill with joy._

_Peter’s expression grew blank processing what his “mother” had just done and then smiled while laughing,_

_“U-Ugh…Tony,” called Steve in a low tone somewhat concerned._

_“Relax,” Tony signaled with his eyes as Steve gave him a nod. “Halt villain! The handsome, wonderful, and heroic IronMan is here to save the day!”_

_Tony, in his suite, had pretended to shoot Steve, “Taskmaster,” to then carry Peter. The two had then hovered into the training room where Steve did his best to not stress over the worst case scenario…dropping their son…or worse… Peter was safe, but Tony didn’t hear the end of it after the event. However, in return, Steve needed to rid of the golden retriever._

Hastily sprinting toward Peter’s parent’s bedroom, Steve and Peter crashed onto the king sized, if not larger, bed. Meanwhile, Tony had stayed out watching his two favorite males destroying the bed. Sighing to himself, Tony had returned to his quarters in the lab downstairs. He halted when he noticed a child’s drawing on the couch, slightly crumpled up.

‘I guess it can’t be helped,” Tony said as he looked at Peter and the boy from earlier holding hands in the image. “I’m…I can’t help it if I get jealous…Peter’s  _my_  baby. Hmph!”

Tony set the paper down on the table and pretended to be heavily upset. Heading downstairs, Tony began to work on having his suite come to him on command—no matter the distance. 

 

“Wade!” exclaimed Peter as his blonde friend attempted to kiss his cheek over and over again. “S-S-S-sw-sw-st-stop it!”

“Not a chance!” retorted Wade as he tried to lick the side of Peter’s face. “I’m going to lick that sauce off your cheek if the last thing I do! It’s from my chi-chimi…what did mama call it? Chimi-chimichanga?”

“That’s not m-meh fault a-about the sauce getting o-o-on meh cheek,” Peter stuttered attempting to get Wade off him.

Lunch outside; Peter and Wade sat underneath their colorful autumn themed tree leaning on the fence of the school. Surprisingly, no one has bothered the two except the females among their grade google-eyeing the blonde boy. Laughing, Peter had accidentally fallen as his hand slipped causing the two to fall. Wade, hovering over the petite brunet, had stared surprisingly at his friend. Blushing unconsciously, Wade smirked as he had then licked the small speck of chimichanga sauce off Peter’s cheek.  

“Got it!” Wade said as he sat up and finished off his chimichanga.

Peter sat back up, picking up his sandwich made by his pop. Nibbling on it, the two boys sat quietly; Wade had stared at the other children running around the playground with few others still eating. Peter was one of these few others. Looking over at Peter, nonchalantly, Wade eyed the boy suspiciously.

“You eat w-weally slow,” Wade said in an annoyed tone. “What’s so special about the sandwich anyway?”

Looking over at the taller boy, Peter looked from Wade to his sandwich and back. Thinking to himself, Peter shrugged his shoulders and brought his barely eaten sandwich to Wade’s chin. Blinking for a moment, Wade had bitten into the captain’s delight in the form of a sandwich and shrugged.

“I don’t see why it takes you so long,” said Wade now crossing his arms. “My mama’s chimichangas taste better!”

The smaller boy, however, did not pay much attention to his friend after that statement; Peter remained eating at the same speed as before. Chewing carefully and savoring the taste of the plane sandwich, Peter had casually turned his attention to look at the tree that had now placed an orange leaf on his nose. Not paying attention, the other children had all been finished with their lunches and preceded with recess; they were grades kindergarten to third grade. Feeling someone adjust themselves to his side, he realized Wade had gotten up to join the others. Paying attention to Wade, Peter began to feel exponentially frightened. It was almost as if Peter  _sensed_  danger?

Turning to the source, Peter saw a red doge-ball heading towards his direction. Unfortunately, if not wrong, he would be hit harshly in the face; it would leave a bruise the size of Wade’s fist. If it hit him, no matter how unreasonable, his “mother” would find any excuse to separate the two…The billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist male may be horrifically jealous at times. Flinching and tightly shutting his eyes, Peter waited for the impact he was unknown to feeling. Withal, it never came. Slowing opening his eyes, he saw Wade standing before him. The ball had been thrown back, and it flew beyond the other kids into the original person who had “accidentally” aimed at Peter. The other boy had been blonde, but his golden locks were kept at shoulder length.

“Daniel, baby,” yelled Wade, “you didn’t mean to hit my friend here did ya now?”

In a menacingly tone, Peter eyed Wade in concern than in fear. Why was Wade being threatening? Peter didn’t understand, and he just knew the Wade Wilson that had a snarky remark to anything or anyone. The other boy known as Daniel Rand had shook his head vigorously; Wade smirked to this. About to take a few steps closer, Peter had taken hold of Wade’s hands. The taller blond had stopped to look at Peter and sighed.

“You’re not getting off this easily next time Randy boy!” exclaimed Wade. “You’re just lucky this, right here, was an ‘accident.’ You hear!”

Sitting back down to the brunet, Wade brushed his hair back with his hand. It was a messy bundle of blond locks, but Wade pulled off the messy hair look. It barely looked rugged despite Wade’s insecurity; he always cared about his appearance. This was something Peter didn’t understand; Wade looked beautiful to him. Wade seemed brave and courageous. Even though he was insecure, he never let anyone hold him down. It was only the second day of school, but Peter wished to be as exerting as Wade at times. Maybe he would have more friends?

Shaking his head, Peter pulled on his friend’s sleeve. He was gesturing for him to sit back down. Obeying, Peter laid his head in-between Wade’s lap. Wade immediately turned his head in the other direction. Closing his eyes, Peter began thinking to himself once more. He didn’t more friends or a mob of companions…all he needed was Wade.

However, Wade himself, grew envious of his petite friend. With two males for parents, Wade rather belongs to Peter’s happy, loving family. It beat being forced into sexual interaction with his ill, drunken father.  After last night, Wade’s body was sore, but he’s been through worse. His skills were vastly ranged among multiple fighting styles and skills. Wade was a prodigy among the physical arts, but he still had time to know more about why Peter was accepted to the school. Peter wasn’t physical well and lacked stamina. Why was he here? Wade didn’t understand, but what he did understand was Peter’s existence. Instead of harsh pounding in his head of his father’s thrusting to his anus, Peter opened his mind to the light. It was warm.

Turning his head, Wade had hoped Peter wouldn’t see or catch the hickey on his neck. However, looking down, he noticed Peter was resting between his lap. The boy’s pale, slightly blushed cheeks were an adorable sight. Having the urge, Wade had begun to comb Peter’s soft, brown hair with his hand.

“How dare he!” exclaimed a female with red and silver locks catching the sight. “P-weter P-Par-Parker is steeling our man! He doesn’t deserve W-Wade, and there both boys! Our Wade wants us not him!”

“B-But what would we do?” asked another female with brown, short locks.

“Flash,” suggested another, stouter with raven hair, and the other girls had begun to create a plan until they saw two adult males enter to room.

“W-who are they,” they girls asked.

However, the last thing they expected were for the two adults to head towards Peter and Wade.

“Are those Wade’s parents?” asked the red haired girl in excitement. “He’s so cool! They must his uncles or something!”

However, the two male had asked for Peter lifting the boy up from his slumber. Their faces were serious, and the two did not say a word to the blonde boy.

“See ya tomorrow pal!” yelled Wade as they left without another word.

The group of girls ran up to Wade as soon as possible, and they bombarded Wade with questions.   
            “Are they transferring P-weter out?”

“Who’re they?”

“Can we go out?”

“Why is Peter with your all the t-time?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Wade waited until the group of girls would quite themselves down. Once they finally did, he began to open his mouth and speak.

“No, peter’s not transferring. They were peter’s parents, and maybe after a few nights together sweetheart,” Wade announced while winking. “Least but I know not last, Peter’s my friend. I know what y’all are planning. I will make sure you don’t see the light of day or feel your crotch if you touch or harm my friend!”

The girls nodded, unaware of the threat, and sighed. They were mean, cruel people, but they understood orders. Instead of asking Flash to beat up the poor boy, they decided to ignore and shut the boy for as long as they could. Walking away, the girls whispered to themselves.

“Two dads,” said one. “What a freak!”

“That’s not normal, and it’s coming from us!”

“He’s a loser—”

“—a fraud…”

“…a geek,” finished off the brunet as they all laughed.

Shaking his head in disappointment, Wade couldn’t help but smile sadly. Just another one to protect…if he could stand around that long. Peter was special…he was different…Wade felt warm and accepted around him. He was close second besides his mother and her chimichangas. With the teacher’s calling out, Wade whistled to himself and entered the school building.

 

“P-wops?” question Peter as they buckled him in the toddler’s chair hastily. “W-w-what’s happening?”

“Nothing sweetie,” said Steve in a stuttering tone; Peter wasn’t convinced.

“Your Uncle Bruce just needs something… from you…,” Tony said darkly in a hushed tone as he started the car.

Not understanding, Peter had remained quite the entire trip. Entering the tower, Peter had been held to the lab in Stark’s Tower as they found Bruce hunched over in pain breathing heavily in a cage.

“B-Bruce,” Tony called to the man trapped, “calm down. Peter’s here see! Now what do you need?”

“He-Hel-Help…H-H-Hulk…,” Bruce stuttered as the brown haired man; his eyes changed from green to brown.

“Tony we need to get Peter in the safe room,” Steve suggested.

“Jarvis run a quick scan on Peter,” Tony commanded as Jarvis obeyed.

However, unknown to the two, Jarvis kept a few pieces of information hidden from the parents under Bruce’s orders; this was also for his own amusement. Steve took Peter into a metallic room made out of the similar to the material as the IronMan suite. Peter, frightened from his parent’s movements and his uncle’s depiction of pain, covered his ears. Sensitive the noise, everything became a blur. All he could do was to obey and remain still. Before he knew it, Peter had been placed in a foreign room. It was cold and white, but there was nothing more than rugs and a few paper covered books. Sitting up, Peter walked towards the pile of books and read. However, Peter threw the first book he had picked up…it was a descriptive read beyond Peter’s tastes…

Within the next hour, the door to the metallic room had opened to Uncle Bruce in tattered clothing and his “mother” in his IronMan suite. Unsure on how to react, Peter got up and gestured for Bruce to pick him up. Bruce did as he wanted, and Peter engulfed his uncle into a warm hug.

“U-Uncle okie?” Peter asked now facing Bruce.

“Ye-Yeah Peter…I’m okay,” Bruce said in a whisper, sweating.

Tony had then turned around to find Steve as they figured something rather intriguing today but also dangerous. A cure was to be found with the help of their son’s DNA, but the two were hesitant on using it. They didn’t have a live sample…only the digital information. Much to Bruce’s dislike, he’d have to wait until Peter was old enough to understand. However, there was so much more to Peter. Bruce knew why Peter was so special, and it was only a matter of time before the “super-husbands” did too.

 

Heading towards the second grade, Peter’s birthday was coming up in one week. Wade and Peter remained under their tree that had now blossomed into a green roof cascading above the two. Recently, it was acknowledged Peter needed glasses, and the large frames on his small face added to adorable expressions he made ever-so-often. Neither Wade nor his parents could take themselves away from the fragile boy.

Turning five, the avengers took time out of their schedules to once again celebrate the birth of their cute nephew; Wade had also been invited. Looking his files, Tony and Steve grew sympathetic for the lad. When bringing it to his attention, Wade denied their offer to help. Wade didn’t want to be separated from his mother…but he needed to protect her at the same time. How was a seven year old going to do that?

Peter and Wade were playing on a Stark-Pad taking turns. Wade was picked up personally suggested by Steve despite Tony’s disagreement. He couldn’t believe Stark Towers was as tall as it was, but he couldn’t contain his astonishment once entering his friend’s home. When seeing Peter, he instantly hugged his friend, and the two ran off to do their own activities until the other guests have arrived. Since then, the two remained glued to the couch playing aa on a Stark-Pad.

Looking at the sight, Steve shook his head and sighed until he felt warm arms embrace his waist. Looking down to see his knight in shining armor, Steve kissed the temples of Tony Stark. This earned him a smirk and butt grab from his lover.

“It’s such a shame Peter lacks his physical strength,” Steve said allowed mindlessly. “Maybe it’s time we start training him…”

“Train him?” question Tony raising one of his eyebrows. “You do realize Peter’s just an ordinary kid. Sure, he’s not very tough or strong in that way, but I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

Smirking, Steve shook his head and replied, “Your right, but I’m concerned Peter will grow up be unaware of the term or usage or ‘self-defense.’”

Before the conversation could continue any further, Peter had gotten up from the couch and asked kindly, “C-Cake?”

“Sure kiddo,” responded Steve, ruffling his kids hair. Checking his watch, he smiled and continued, “It seems about time don’t you think hunny?”

“I don’t know,” Tony said suspiciously getting Peter’s hopes down. “I think the birthday boy needs to earn his cake by surviving Tony Stark’s famous tickles! Come here Pete!”

Grabbing Peter jokingly, he began to tickle every part of Peter. His son, in return, had to try and not laugh for however long he could. Wade just watched as the two expressed an odd depiction of their love together. When was the last time he saw his father smile like that? A gentle smile…one like his mothers…

_“Wade!” his father yelled from his parent’s bedroom. “Where the fuck is that brat…STAY DOWN! I’ll come b-b-back for you…ugh…l-later!”_

_Wade had hid in his bedroom closet; it was dark and damp. The smell of his room or the rest of the place smelled like alcohol and semen. His father’s breath had also lurked around the house considering he spoke the most._

_“Where the FUCK are you?” his father asked in a slurred tone._

_Holding his mouth, Wade attempted to keep as quite as possible. However, his efforts were in vain. Opening the closet door, his father had sinisterly said “I found you” and dragged him into the room._

_“My darling,” his father gestured as he slammed Wade into a wall, “this is how it should be done…”_

_Knocked out cold, Wade could not remember what had happened afterwards. Nevertheless, his buttocks and body had been sore all over. Little did he know, Wade’s mother had witnessed the whole thing. Feeling disgusted in herself and over her husband, she couldn’t do nothing more but watch the horrific scene._

 “W-Wade?” Peter questioned waving a hand in front of his friend. “W-Wud is w-w-wrong?”

Smiling, Wade took Peter’s hand and replied, “Nothing Pete! You saying something’s wrong with me?”

“N-nuh-uh,” Peter said with his free hand in surrender.

“That’s what I thought! Haha!” exclaimed Wade as Peter’s parents called the two over to blow out his candles.

Heading over to the cake, it was designed fully with fondant in the shape of spiders and a miniature Peter riding one. Before blowing all six candles, the sixth being the actual number, Peter thought to himself for a few moments. There was a flash from Clint’s camera, ordered by Natasha, and a squeal from the “aunt” herself. While Clint was on picture duty, Natasha was recording every detail.

“Okay, Peter,” announce Loki, “you’re father says it is the time to exchange…gifts? Yes, gifts!”

            Wade raised his hand up gesturing he wanted to be the first. Tony suspicious, allowed Wade to do so. Before anyone could react, Wade held Peter’s hand and kissed the now six years old brunet on the lips. Everyone had grown pale, except for Logan; he snickered at the scene. When parting lips, Peter’s face grew a bright red as Steve pulled the fuming Tony Stark out of the room.

“My baby,” Tony repeated, “he kissed my baby.”

“Tony,” Steve attempted to comfort, embracing him, “I think you’re overreacting…just a bit? They probably don’t even know what a kiss on the lips really means.”

“B-B-Bu-But—”

“I’m sure Wade didn’t mean it in that way,” Steve suggested now giving Tony some space in his hug. “Leave it be…”

“Humph!” exclaimed Tony as he marched back into the room. “You better be right Steve!”

Turning the around corner of the hallway, the blonde captain massaged his temples while sighing and saying to himself, “I hope I am too…”

            However, the captain didn’t believe this would be the last time this would occur; it was a hunch he had. Following his boyfriend, Steve smiled slightly to see a fuming Tony casually drinking his ink-colored mixture to reduce his toxicity level. With Peter’s help from that one night, they’ll never forget it. They couldn’t be more grateful.

             Meanwhile, Peter and Wade sat together by the island in the kitchen and ate cake in silence. However, upon scratching his neck, Wade had unconsciously given Peter a sight of his neck. His skin was always silky and smooth, but there were heavy bruises and hickeys placed there. Unknown to what they were, Peter nonchalantly touched his neck. Wade did not enjoy this and jerked away as soon as possible. Feeling disgusted and ashamed, Wade had asked Tony if he could leave. However, Peter was right behind him.

            “What’s the problem kid?” asked Steve, gradually gaining the attention of everyone; Natasha was ready to catch another significant moment in the life her darling nephew.

            “I-I need to go home, sir,” replied Wade hoping to not get stopped by Peter.

            “W-Wade,” Peter exclaimed tackling the taller boy. “Stay, w-wud is wrong?”

            “N-Nothing!” replied Wade pushing Peter off of him.

            Picking up Peter, Tony said calmly, “Pete what’s the matter? You’ve never gone against someone’s wishes like that before. Tell us what’s wrong.”

            “N-N-No…Wade’s hu-hurt!” Peter said pointing to the neck. “I want to h-he-help…d-d-da-dad!”

            “W-What?” questioned Tony as he looked at Peter in surprise. “Can you repeat that Peter…please?”

            “I w-w-want to help D-Dad!” Peter exclaimed again attempting to be released from his father strong grip.

            “Please tell me someone got that,” Tony said as he looked around. “Jarvis?”

            “Yes sir, the actions for this event have been fully documented, recorded, and still going,” the AI responded.

            “I also have a recording of my own,” Natasha said confidently and firmly. “I can’t say how cute that is!”

“D-Dad…p-p-pwease,” Peter said looking at his father with puppy eyes threw his big glasses.

            “Sure baby,” Tony said as he let Peter down gently.

            Running towards the escaping Wade, he grabbed his hand and took Wade into his own room. Peter closed the door and turned around menacingly.

            “Shouldn’t you ask me out on a date first?” the seven years old asked.

            “Wud happened?” asked Peter in a concerning manner.

            “I’m not tellin’!” responded Wade crossing his arms childishly. “You can’t make me!”

            “If you tell me…” Peter said while thinking. “…I’ll tell you why I-I’m in school!”

            “N-O-P-E! Nope!” exclaimed Wade once more now covering himself in Peter’s bed sheets.

            Sighing and shaking his head, Peter got on the bed and tackled Wade’s blanket covered body.

            “You’re not even heavy!” shouted Wade jokingly, unimpressed.

            “Not trying to be,” Peter said. “Tell meh…Wade p-p-pwease…”

            His voice growing soft, Wade felt Peter get up and move to the corner of the bed.

            “I’m w-w-worried about y-y-you,” Peter said in an unstable voice.

            On the verge of tears, Peter pushed up his glasses to wipe away his crying. Suddenly, two arms fell over Peter’s shoulders, embracing him.

            “It’s my o-old man,” Wade answered. “My family ain’t nothing like yours is. I’m glad it isn’t. But if ya really want to know…my old man does this to—”

            “Does it hurt Wade?” questioned Peter as he put a hand over Wade’s arm.

            He felt the blonde boy nod, and Peter grew depressed.

            “Meh brain,” Peter said randomly.

            Turning around, Peter kissed the tip of Wade’s nose and said, “My brain…that’s why I’m in the sch-school’s pr-pro-progwam…”

            Looking at the brunet, Wade couldn’t help but smile and kissed Peter’s forehead.

            “Of course!” he exclaimed energetically. “You’re not exactly the toughest or athletic kid around…why didn’t I think of that!”

            Peter, puffing up his face with air from being embarrassed, tackled Wade. The two had soon gotten themselves into a tickle fight until they fell asleep on the floor. The sight was too adorable for Natasha to miss. She would make sure they wouldn’t ever live this moment down!

 

            Being the next day, Wade had been absent for the next three days. Alone, Peter gradually felt empty without his quirky friend by his side every second to every minute to every hour to everyday. Where did Wade go? His question would soon be answered upon the second week of second grade. Unfortunately, until that time, Peter couldn’t help but feel something was wrong. The teachers and student body claimed he was ill, but he’s missed so much of school.

 “Class,” the teacher had announced in the middle of a group project, “Wade Wilson will be joining us today. Treat him nicely…he’s been through a rough….recovery for being ill for so long.”

Peter, working alone, couldn’t help but feel a surge of joy. When looking up to see the boy called Wade Wilson, his heart shattered. Wade’s brown eyes did not hold a spark to them as before and his body was taller but skinnier as well. Was this really Wade? Glancing eye contact, Wade’s eyes opened widely as he then gave him a big smirk. Witnessing this, their teacher gestured Wade to sit and work with Peter. There wasn’t much time left in the class period. Turning back to her paperwork, once class was over she assigned Peter to show Wade around being that they obtained similar schedules. Peter couldn’t wait until he showed Wade around to his new schedule.

Exiting the hallway, Peter took Wade outside for lunch. It was the same spot they always sat in; the spot was unoccupied.

            “Long time no see, huh?” asked Wade.

            “W-Wade,” Peter said, “w-wud happened? You w-were gone and I-I—”

            “I’m sorry Pete…they got my ma and old man,” informed Wade. “I’m being put into the system…Already got a buyer, hah! He’s not so bad…runs a program called…hmmm… W-Weapon X? Yeah, I think that was it.”

“Is W-Wade okie?” Peter asked placing his hand on his unconsciously.

Ruffling the other brunet’s locks, Wade smiled, “I’m fine! I’m fine! I missed ya Peter. My new old man doesn’t seem like a bad guy. He says I’m going to enroll in Weapon X somewhere between the end of middle school to high school…I wonder what my life will be like now…”

“I don’t think I’d want it without you though,” Wade said. “My old man got my mama…She’s g-g-gone Pete…He ‘un-a-lived’ her…”

Noticing the discomfort in his friend, Peter kissed the tip of Wade’s nose and smiled. It was too cute for Wade to hold his tears in any longer. Pulling his friend in for a long needed embrace, they remained as such.

“Promise me Pete…” Wade said as he brought out his pinky, “you’re going to be my side forever.”

“F-Forever,” Peter said as he wrapped his smaller pinky onto Wade’s pinky.

 

            

 


	4. Farewell...Hello?

            Now at the start of middle school, Peter had been anxious to start anew. However, since Wade’s return in second grade, he knew he wouldn’t be alone. His blonde friend had suggested repeatedly walking together to school and back, but Peter’s fathers refused—specifically Tony. Nevertheless, Wade wouldn’t take no for an answer. Showing off a glossy, white smile and gleeful pose, Wade ensured Peter’s safety to school and back home. After giving one another a concerned glance, the two sighed and surrendered. Peter was more than delighted to finally be doing at least one action for himself. His father’s careful watched over him as if he were fragile chinaware! Nevertheless, it could not be helped, and Peter found it amusing at most.

            Being the first day, Peter wore his usual clothing ware. It was nothing special, but the look wasn’t complete without his glasses. They needed be upgraded every year, and he now obtained thick, square-like framed glasses to aid in his eyesight. Peter’s physic had not changed much, but his face was adorable as ever. Losing much of his baby fat, Peter (Stark-Rogers) Parker was a lanky stereotypical nerd. Although his present last name was “Peter P. Stark,” Peter Parker had the special “ring” to it. Ever since Tony and Steve’s marriage when Peter was in third grade, it wasn’t until now Peter understood the ceremony’s meaning.

 

            _“…fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace. That ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen,” announced the priest._

_Peter stayed in the arms of his Aunt Natasha while Wade stood below Peter. Although Peter was being held in the arms of his aunt, Wade remained by his side. It had only been a year, but Peter knew his beloved friend would not be the same. His mother gone and his father sent into the slammers. Where was Wade to go next? Fortunately, at this time, Wade’s new and current father has nourished him well. Compared to the pale, skinny figure that entered the school doors in second grade, Wade was better now. He was healthier. Withal, Peter couldn’t help but worry for him. It was an act, and he knew it. Wade didn’t want Peter to worry. On the inside, Wade Wilson was terrified, but he covered it with silly humor and a mask of smiles._

_Peter knew, but he’d never say he would. Wade’s protecting him, and Peter wants to protect Wade back in return. How? Not knowing the answer, the eight year old brunet continued to play along with Wade. Lost in his thoughts, Peter jumped a bit in surprise as the audience cheered, and his two fathers had kissed once more. Soon, everyone exited into the other room of the white building. Peter was set down, but he was only to be tackled by his friend._

_“That was something, huh Pete?” asked Wade with a corny smile._

_“Y-Yeh,” the brunet replied still facing his stuttering problem, but mostly everyone found it adorable._

_“Peter,” called Bruce, “your fathers want you to sit by them. Your friend can be by your side as well. Come here…”_

_Showing Peter and Wade the way, Peter found his two fathers smiling happily and laughing among the other guests. Sitting where Uncle Bruce directed them to be, Peter and Wade obeyed. His fathers had soon sat down, followed by a crowd._

_“So how did you two get hitched?” asked one with an elegant, red backless dress._

_“Yeah,” followed the other wearing strong perfume, much to Peter’s disliking, “Who popped the question and where?”_

_“Please do tell,” requested another._

_Coughing from the bombardment of questions, Tony answered seeing his husband uncomfortable._

_“Let’s just say it happened over dessert,” answered the infamous Tony Stark hinting to a specific scene that day._

_Steve coughed in surprised, choking on air, but he quickly got over it and rolled his eyes. Rushing the crowd away from asking anymore questions, Steve smiled looking to see his son and friend by their table._

_“Hey Pete,” greeted Peter’s Pop. “I hope you two are enjoying yourself.”_

_The two nodded promptly with big smiles and one grin from Wade. As the event took place, toasts were made and jokes were shared along with confessions from Peter’s aunts and uncles. Peter didn’t understand at the time, but Logan’s speech was the most touching one of them all—mainly towards the two grooms. However, Peter just remained confused and lost. He found it surprising Wade took effect to his speech. Wade would take those words with him forever, and he would make sure Peter would too._

_“Wud’s goin’ o-on?” Peter asked innocently._

_Wade gave a small laugh and ruffled Peter’s hair while saying, “I’ll tell ya when you’re older Petey!”_

_Nodding, Peter couldn’t help but attempt to hold in a small laugh of his own. As time went by, the wedding was finally cut! The two children could not take their eyes off it, and this was caught by Aunt Natasha, who took multiple pictures of the two. Once served, Peter and Wade did not hesitate to eat it. It wasn’t long until everyone prepared to head home, and it was only Peter, Wade, Steve, Tony, Loki, and Thor including Natasha. Clint was waiting in the car._

_“A magnificent ceremony to the two betrothed,” Thor said giving his farewell. “I bless thee with the most happiest of memories together. Haha!”_

_“Right…This was a pleasure. I, as well, wish you two the best,” Loki said following after Thor who wrapped his muscular arms around Loki once he caught up._

_“You those two…” Steve suggested._

_Tony shrugged, “Possibly. More importantly, I get the next two weeks with you all to myself._

_“You may have set the plan, but I’m the captain Mr. Tony Stark,” Steve replied holding his beloved close to him; they were two inches from kissing._

_“D-Dad! P-wop!” exclaimed Peter running into the room. “When are we goin’ h-home?”_

_Looking away from Tony but still holding him, Steve replied, “Soon sweetie, in fact, we were just about to. Right, Tony? I’m sure Peter and his friend is tired.”_

_Brushing his hair back, Tony sighed and smiled tiredly agreeing. As the two cleaned up, they left to Stark Towers. Wade would be sleeping over tonight, and Peter would be supervised by Bruce after. While in the car, Wade attempted to kiss Peter on the cheek causing the petite boy to make a fuss._

_“What’s going on?” asked Tony who sat in the front passenger seat looking back._

_“W-Wade’s kiss—”_

_“Peter’s going to marry me!” exclaimed Wade._

_“No,” replied the two parents nonchalantly._

_Thinking to himself, Peter had then suggested, “Can W-Wade mar-marry meh?”_

_“Yes,” replied Tony._

_“No,” replied Steve, giving Tony a suspicious stare. “Tony?”_

_Wanting an answer, the man with an arc heart had lifted his arms in surrender giving a sly grin. The captain had no clue what his now lover and husband was up to, but he continued to drive and let it be while smiling._

“Peter!” exclaimed a red figure with blonde hair running towards the brunet in front of Stark Towers. “Hey buddy, I’m commin’!”

            “Two minutes early and thirty minutes to get to school,” Peter said smirking at his out of breath friend.

            “My old man forgot to wake me up, but I got here! I got here,” Wade said in a teasing tone.

            Shrugging the two began to walk, and Wade continued to talk about Mexican food.

            Reaching the school gates, Wade had finished his statement, “She had wicked breasts! For a sixteen years old chicks, her taco’s taste SWEET!”

            “Who is this again?” asked Peter walking into their classroom; they had once gain been assigned in the same homeroom.

            “Samantha,” Wade answered. “She plan’s to make a Mexican place. I said she should call it ‘Samantha’s Tacos!’”

            “I-Interesting,” Peter said picking a seat in the front.

            “Ugh! Why must you be a good little boy and sit in the front all the time!” complained Wade lifting his arms in emphasis.

            “You’re free to sit wherever you’d like,” Peter suggested. “This is a free country, remember?”

            “I’d never leave my favorite boy alone,” Wade said now pretending to act out a play. “I shall not leave thy brethren alone! Here me not, for I shall be by their side till death!”

            Laughing at the taller boy’s acting, Wade took a seat next to Peter.            Wade was considered the “sexiest of the school population” or a “god.” He was tall for his age, and Wade obtained a muscular build from his training at home and in school. Compared to his close companion, Peter, Wade’s physic hovered over the weaker brunet. At times, this did upset the petit nerd, but he didn’t mind. Wade was happy, and Peter would be happy too if his friend was. Although, the poor boy would be made fun of for being weaker compared to Wade or having two fathers. It didn’t occur until the end of first grade during Wade’s absence, and it would not end there either. Considered a freak by “gifted” children, it was a horrible experience. The irony was not humorous, but Peter wouldn’t give anyone the satisfaction.

            As the school year began, the same routine occurred. Training in physical education that would exhaust Peter to the maximum, homework, regular academic, science, and hanging out with Wade after school. There wasn’t anything different, but Peter’s senses increased. His hearing now stronger bothered the poor boy. It had also made him paranoid. When confronting his fathers, the two had only thought it as their son hitting puberty.

            Taking a seat, Tony spoke first, “Ahem…Son, there is a time when—”

            “I-I know, Dad,” Peter interrupted as his face began to blush.

            Pushing his glasses up his nose to adjust them, his Pops sighed and stated, “Peter, there’ll be a time when you…can’t control yourself. It’s just…we’re concerned for you.”

            Peter, resisting the urge to hold his head in pain, stuttered while standing from the couch, “T-Thanks Pops…I-I-I know…”

            “Peter wait—,” exclaimed his father, Tony.

            “I’m just going to head to the library,” responded Peter cutting his dad.

            Walking out the door, Peter made sure to grab his book bag. He wanted to make sure his fathers though he was going to the library, but he wasn’t. When his parents couldn’t understand he only had two other person that could; it was Wade or Bruce. Like peas in a pod, Peter could mostly rely on his blonde, buff pal. Peter’s never said a sole of this “power” to anyone, but it was more of a curse a nuisance to the boy. Yes, he has experienced forms of puberty, but that wasn’t the problem. Not in this situation. It was driving him insane, but he couldn’t help it! Maybe his hormones were causing an increase in his “power.” How was Peter supposed to know? Sure, he could make an mini-replica of an arc reactor or schematics for a holographic screen, but this was different. There was background knowledge of this, and Peter did not specialize in the medical field.

            Bruce was his closest uncle, and second came Logan if you believed it or not. To think, Logan would threaten his life every second, but he eventually came around. There wasn’t much to say on their relationship considering Tony and Steve were cautious around the beast. However, pushing past the sly remarks and attitude, Logan saw the good in Peter. Especially as a little boy, he was too charming to plainly push aside! Now only revealed the ultimate question for Peter Parker, who to go to first?

            “I could just go to Wade…and then possibly stop by Uncle Bruce’s place,” Peter mumbled to himself. “But how would that work? It’d be awkward, but Bruce isn’t going to stay in New York too long. After all, he’s just here for a temporary stay…Something about needing a lab from S.H.I.E.L.D. Maybe I should just go to—”

            “Hey watch it, you fuck!” exclaimed a familiar, smooth voice.

            Looking up Peter smiled. That was one down, and this incident just made life a bit easier. Laughing a bit the hooded male was taken back and spit onto the ground.

            “You makin’ fun of me boy,” replied the “stranger” in a lower tone.

            “Your voice acting is certainly getting better,” Peter replied looking up and showing a full smile. “I didn’t think you’d have a mouth for just getting bumped into.”

            “Petey!” exclaimed Wade now crushing the petite brunet in a bear-hug. “What are the chances I’d bump into you? The library is on the opposite side of town, you know?”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Peter answered. “I came to see you and U-Uncle Bruce.”

            “That nut for brains?” questioned Wade eyeing the young boy. “I’m sure you know what yer doin’! I’ll tag along, and you almost made me drop one of Samantha’s tacos! Haha, of course I’d curse at ya!”

            “I was going to ask you if you would ‘tag along,’ but there’s no time to waste! Let’s go!” exclaimed Peter grabbing the taller boy’s hand as Wade shoved the taco in his mouth.

           

            It was a while until they reached one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s bases. Specifically, it is the base where Bruce was working in. The two children did not run into too many complications, but Bruce had conveniently walked in the same time they were. Welcoming the two, Bruce dealt with the security, and the three were off to Bruce’s lab—the one he was working in.

            “So, what’s the problem?” the scientist asked kindly.

            Peter rubbed the back of his head while explaining, “I-I’ve been feeling weird lately. NO! IT’S NOT PUBERTY! B-But meh body…it—I feel as though my senses are defined err…I don’t—”

            “Let’s run some tests,” Bruce said setting up the examining table. “I apologize for the setting, but it’ll have to do.”

            The table was cold and damp, but Peter found it bearable. Wade leaned on the wall that stood vertical to the vertical on the right. Bruce was on the left running scans. The process was painless, but the results caused Bruce distress.

            “Peter,” announced Bruce brushing his hair back, “it seems you are right. Your senses have enhanced a bit, but it may be the cause from you growth. I could manage to make a formula or serum to stop the process…Does this ability bother you?”

            “Y-Yes,” Peter stuttered looking down to the ground. “If you can stop it…I’m in your debt!”

            “Why would I want an eleven year old to be debt to a monster like myself?” Bruce said sarcastically. “You’re part of my family kid. This is free of charge.”

            “Thank you,” Peter said getting up from the table heading towards Bruce to shake his hands. “But….um…how exactly…Why is this happening?”

            “I don’t think it’s time for you to know Peter…but I can say this,” Bruce said as he held one of Peters hands tightly. “As a newborn child, you were—well there was an incident. It was a miracle you survived, but we discovered you were bitten by multiple spiders.”

            Seeing the confusion on Peter’s face, Bruce sighed and continued, “You won’t understand now, but I can’t tell you everything. I kept the data from your fathers because I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what would become of you! To think it’s only an upgrade in your senses… I’m grateful for that. I—”

            Before he could finish his statement, Peter hugged the man and whispered, “Thank you Uncle Bruce.”

            His shocked expression turning sincere, he put on Peter’s shoulder and replied, “Oh, and don’t worry Peter. I won’t tell a soul about this.”

            “Thanks Uncle Bruce,” Peter said while walking towards Wade to leave.

            Saying their goodbyes, Peter grew suspicious. The always talkative male, jock has been quiet the entire trip. Heck, the brunet found it more surprising Wade didn’t make any remarks on Peter’s conversation with his uncle. What’s wrong? Peter had then stopped in his tracks. Walking at the side of Wade, the blonde boy looked back to see what was wrong with his nerdy friend. Meanwhile, Peter debated in his head. Why was he caring? Why did Wade invade his thoughts so much? It must be because their friends, right?         

            “That’s got to explain it,” Peter mumbled to himself, his hand to his chin in a thinking position.

            “What’s the ‘oh great and powerful’ Peter Parker stuck thinking about this time?” questioned Wade after staring at his petite friend in concern.

            Not grabbing the smaller boy’s attention Wade thought of a lovely plan. While his adorable-nerd was in “thinking-mode,” Wade decided to pick up Peter bridal style. However, this action only made him frown. Peter was light; he was a tad too light. This was an issue to Wade. He couldn’t have a malnourished friend.

            “You’re lighter than a feather!” exclaimed Wade. “How do you maintain a nice ass but weight so little? Don’t they feed you enough in the billionaire’s tower?”

            “I-I guess I’ve been too busy in the l-lab,” Peter stuttered, embarrassed from the comment and his friends action. “Also, the ‘high-definition’ senses aren’t exactly making me feel hungry lately…”

            Sighing, Wade remained to keep his enthusiastic attitude. Giving a cheeky smile, Wade ran to the one place Peter would not reject. Despite it not being Wade’s favorite place, it was a part of his top ten list.

            “WADE?” Peter asked in a high tone of voice. “Where are we even going?”

            “We need you to get nourished, sir,” answered Wade. “And what would make a more appetizing meal than _PIZZA_?”

            His tone of voice had expressed the food, pizza, in an excited manner causing Peter to giggle. However, the petite boy couldn’t help but blush right after. Being held by a muscular male, it made him feel as though he was a damsel in distress.

            “If I get fat, I’m totally blaming this on you!” joked Peter; this earned a smirk from Wade.

            Sounding serious but joking, Wade replied, “Don’t worry, I’ll carry your big tight ass to my place. We can take care of you there if there is such a case like that, haha!”

            “Not cool, man,” replied the small boy until he felt a squeeze on his little touch. “H-Hey! What the hell was that?”

            As they arrived at the pizza place, Wade let down Peter to then pretend to look surprised at his friend’s foul language.

            “I gasp! Peter Parker a.k.a. little mister goodie-too-shoes has cursed!” exclaimed Wade being sarcastic.

            Punching the blonde boy in the shoulder lightly, Peter rolled his eyes, and the two boys went inside for three pizza pies with an order of garlic knots. Once the food arrived, Peter grabbing his first slice noticed Wade gorging in the food. Where did all go? Peter would never know, but what he did know was that Wade ate a hefty amount of food every day for every meal. It amazed Peter, but he wasn’t fascinated enough to test his own eating skills in comparison. Peter was a weak, lean boy for a reason. With the exception of junk food, Peter barely ate during his main mealtimes. Most of his time was spent in the lab with his Dad in the workshop or doing homework.

            “Hey Pete, You okay?” questioned Wade as he waved his hand in front of his friend. “You haven’t touched your pizza…err…You’re actually just holding it closely to your mouth, but it remains uneaten!”

            “Oh, huh?” asked Peter shaking his head and then smiling. “Sorry, I guess I’ve been daydreaming a lot today. Haha—”

            Interrupted by his cellphone, Peter made a frustrated expression before responding to the text. Sighing, Peter then looked up to bite into his pizza, but he slowly stopped when noticing Wade’s dumbfounded expression.

            “It was my parents,” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck from feeling awkward. “I guess they just got worried.”

            “Oh,” Wade said shrugging his shoulders and then eating once more.

            “Yea, I just told them I was eating dinner with you,” Peter said. “You know they’re just cautious being ‘super heroes’ and all…”

            “Heh, if anyone wants to mess with ya, I’ll be there!” exclaimed Wade confidently. “I won’t lose the last person in my life that I love—Ahem! Of in that brotherly way, I mean not in a gay way. Pssh, what you talking about Parker?”

            Peter stared at the babbling blonde until he broke the silence with a few words, “Yeah…that’s great Wade. I mean you’re my bro—”

            “Ah, fuck it!”

            However, before Peter could continue his statement awkwardly, his lips calm in contact with an unknown object. It was soft and smooth, but they were pushing at his lips. What was this? Attempting to process what was occurring, Peter blinked. Before he could comprehend the situation any further, he realized his lips were in contact with other lips. These lips were not just any lips; they were Wade’s lips. Not knowing what else to do Peter wanted to push him off, but he couldn’t. it felt nice, but his emotions were in chaos. Unable to take the pressure, Peter pushed the blonde boy away. He soon regretted doing so as he was left to face a hurt Wade Wilson. He was putting on his most sympathetic puppy dog expression.

            Peter conflicted didn’t know what else he could have done. However, what he did know was to run from your problems. Heck, he did that more often in school than anywhere else.

            “Peter!” exclaimed Wade as he caught up to Peter quickly. “Wait up!”

            Peter didn’t want to listen; he couldn’t. Someone just stole his first kiss, but he also kissed Wade! His childhood-slash-only friend! Did he feel the same way? No matter, he didn’t even feel that way in general. Not to a female or male, but he never would have guessed his Wade. He couldn’t…not Wade. Running, Peter’s thoughts consumed the poor brunet, and it was taking its damage. Unfortunately, Peter began to feel a burning sensation in his lungs. Slowly down his pace, Peter grabbed onto his throat as he soon was kneeling down on his knees. It was getting hard to breath, and he felt as though his chest was on fire. Not only did he feel the burning, but his body was sweaty and perspiring from running at random. His physic wasn’t athletic like Wade’s body, and he was grateful for that. In the blink of an Wade had picked up Peter.

            “Let’s see if we can get to your Uncle Bruce, Peter,” recommended Wade before he felt a tugging at the color of his hoodie.

            “N-N-No…H-Home,” Peter wheezed turning red with his lip gradually turning blue.

            Wade, running as fast as he could, felt panic. He was terrified; this has never happened before. He knew Peter was a weak person, but didn’t think Peter would get asthma attacks. He should’ve been more careful. This is his fault, isn’t it? Shaking his Wade looked down as Peter kept a firm grip to his chest. His friend was suffering, and he needed to get him to his father. Surely, they’d know what to do.

Sighing, Wade was now only a few blocks, so much for this plan. Setting Peter down when signaled to, the wheezing boy inputted the numbers. This was to unlock the front door for security purposes. Running towards the elevator, Peter was wheezing harder and slower. Was he too late? Is Peter going to die? Wade look at the elevator doors thinking to himself. His thoughts were trapping him to a negative road, but what hope was there. However, his dad was in clear view; he was sitting on the couch running some scans and working on data for Stark Inc. Hearing the wheezing of his child, he awoke and turned pale.             

“Steve! Get down here,” Tony yelled as he took Peter into his own arms. “P-Peter, oh my baby…Wade, what the hell happened?”

“I-I—We were racing and he just had a—,” Wade lied before being interrupted.

“Tony?” Steve called looking as if he had recently been in the gym. Catching a glimpse of Tony and his son wheezing, he soon ran to their side and said, “Oh god! Tony, we ne-need to g-go to a hospital! My poor baby….I had a feeling this would happen…”

“Sir, young Master Peter’s vitals are rapidly dropping due to the oxygen loss,” informed Jarvis. “Would you like me to call for Bruce?”

“Yes,” replied Tony bringing Peter to the couch. “Jarvis give me proceure to help clear Peter’s lungs meanwhile.”

“Unfortunately, sir, there is nothing you can do at this point,” answered Jarvis.

Wade ran to Peter’s side and clutched his hand, “P-Pete…I’m so sorry I couldn’t have helped you sooner.”

 Looking down, Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and smiled. His facial expression was in severe pain, and did it not express emotion besides the “I’m trying to get air in my lungs, but it’s not working” face. However, Wade knew Peter was giving him a comforting smile or would have.  Meanwhile, Tony had knelt down at the side of the couch stroking his son’s sweat induced hair. Steve was pacing back and forth until Bruce arrived, but the three of them were losing hope each second. Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing the scientist running towards his nephew. Wade was commanded to stand a few feet away from Peter. Doing as told, Wade watched as the three adults did their best to aid the boy.

Wade soon found himself feeling tired, but he resisted the urge. How could he just fall asleep when his friend was close to death? Sliding down the wall he was leaning on, Wade continued to watch. It wasn’t long until his eyelids began to grow too heavy. The blonde boy soon fell asleep.

 

“Wade…,” called out a soft-spoken voice. “Wade….Earth to dumb-butt?”

“Mhnnnn,” replied the tried boy.

However opening his eyes slowly, he soon found a blur of brunet hair and geeky glasses. His Petey was okay, and he couldn’t have been more happier.

Calling out in surprise, he exclaimed carefully embracing the small boy, “I-I’m so glad you’re okay!”

However, looking back at Peter, he soon frowned. Attached to his nose was a nasal cannula. Looking down slowly, he found a portable oxygen tank next to Peter on the ground. However, he felt a small hand on his cheek.

“It’s only temporary…Un-Uncle Br-Bwuce said it was only needed for a few weeks,” Peter said scolding himself for his accent.

“Haha,” Wade laughed softly, “I’m just—you cannot imagine the heart attack you nearly gave me.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter was lightly punched on the shoulder. Giggling a bit, Peter’s pops had called out for breakfast. Getting help from Wade Peter was gradually getting up; his position had been knelt down on the floor due to Wade sleeping against the wall. Walking beside his friend, the two were greeted with pancakes.

“Eat up boys,” said Steve as he was heading out with his father.

“Sorry kiddo, but we need to go on a mission,” replied Tony as they both waved off. “I ordered Jarvis to check on you every five minutes. If anything’s wrong, I’ll be home right away.”

“Your lunch is in the fridge,” yelled Steve as the two left for the elevator. “Love you!”

“Jeez, what kind of parents leaves their kid after an asthma attack?” questioned Wade in annoyance.

“They trust me, and I trust them enough,” Peter said taking a bite of his to then pointing to the ceiling. “Plus, I trust Jarvis. He’ll be there…but I do worry.”

  Looking at his distraught friend, Wade looked at Peter seriously before saying, “I’ll always be there for you Peter…I won’t ever let anyone hurt you nor will I hurt you myself. I swear on my life.”

Peter, conflicted, continued to eat his pancakes as if Wade wasn’t talking. Despite his asthma attack, Peter didn’t know how to feel about Wade. He ran away because he didn’t know how to properly react. Wade Wilson just kissed him; this was life long and only best friend. Wade loved him similar to how his fathers loved each other. They were sixth graders for heaven- sakes! Peter didn’t know if he was ready to get into a relationship, or if he loved his friend in that manner. He could end up hurting Wade, but if he didn’t talk or continue to ignore him. Peter knew it would hurt Wade even more. From observing his fathers after they fought from each mission, he knew what it will do to your partner if you ignore them. The two will suffer on similar levels, and no one wins.

Broken from his thoughts, he felt a hand over his. Looking down to then the owner of the hand, he found a sincere smile on Wade’s face.

“Peter,” said Wade breaking the silence, “I love you with all my fucking heart and life. I want to be there for you.”  

“I-I’m sorry Wade, but—,” replied Peter but was interrupted by lip contact with his friend roughly. This felt right, but was it? He didn’t know.

Breaking the kiss, Wade caressed Peter’s face, “Peter, we promised each other to be together forever. I’ll wait for you…I mean…You don’t have to feel the same way, but I’ll always love you.”

Peter nodded weakly, but Wade knew that was enough of an answer. Laughing off the awkward silence, the two continued eating their breakfast.

While walking to school, Wade said, “You know, I think I have a knew nick-name for ya!”

“What exactly would that be?” questioned Peter suspiciously.

“Babyboy,” stated Wade. “With your pronunciation probs, I couldn’t help myself!”

Rolling his eyes, Peter knew it would be a long day. However, as the day went by all honor science courses were to collaborate with an university. Every student was to work in groups of two, and they were all handed a sheet of paper. The following sheet was a packet of directions and information, but the last page stated his partners name and application for health and safety.

“Harry Osborn?” Peter question quietly.

“Looks like the freak for brains got a good pick,” replied tall male with shoulder length blonde hair.

“Shut it Danny,” replied Peter as he arranged his nasal cannula.

“Relax,” replied Danny Rand as he lifted his hands up. “I’m just messin’ with you!”

Giving a hefty sigh, the class turned their attention back to their teacher. Directing the students on their assignment, Peter couldn’t help but keep his mind on Wade. Withal, he needed to focus on his assignment. The only worry left was if Harry Osborn would be a friendly stranger or a straight-up jerk. Either way, Peter had enough of the bullies. Danny Rand cut the poor boy a break at times, but everyone else was not Danny Rand.  If it wasn’t for Wade being his closest friend, he didn’t know what he’d do. Immaturity drove them all mad. Despite having two fathers from the Avengers, it didn’t matter. What a majority of the students in Peter’s grad level saw was two guys together. It was “unnatural” or “freakish,” and this was coming from student who was anything but normal! However, it couldn’t be helped.

For the next few months, Peter and this supposed Harry Osborn were two are scheduled to meet by New York’s Public Library. Informing Wade of the situation, it conveniently appeared Wade, himself, would be busy himself. They stood in front of a Mexican restaurant in favor of Wade’s cravings, but it was only until they were walking out, Peter informed him.

“I-It’s fine babyboy,” said Wade as he began to cough roughly. “What a surprise! I’m gonna be helping my dad in the Weapon X p-program. He thinks it’s about time…I-I enroll! Y-Y-Yay for me!”

Smiling weakly, Peter knew Wade wasn’t alright, but he his voice didn’t come out. It was as if it was purposely to be prevented. However, he needed to say something. He couldn’t just leave their conversation like that, could they? Weapon X was a program Logan was enrolled in, and this was found out by Peter a year ago. As Logan explained to him that night, it terrified the poor boy. However, he did ask that night. Peter could sense the sarcasm, but why wouldn’t his body move? Was he nervous? Nevertheless, as Peter was debating on whether to move, Wade was beginning to leave.

“I-I’ll see you later then Pe—” said Wade.

However, he was interrupted by thin, lean arms hugging his waste. Looking down, Wade smiled and began to stroke the boy’s silky brown hair. Sitting on the sidewalk of an empty street, the two sat down. Peer was changing his portable oxygen tank, and Wade looked down at Peter wistfully.

“Pete,” said Wade in a groggy tone, “I-I need to tell ya something.”

Peter nodded still adjusting his nasal cannula, but Wade continued, “My ma…She had cancer. My father would abuse her…abuse me, but I w-was his main target. We couldn’t care for my ma anymore and so…He mur-mur—He un-alived her.”

Finished with adjusting his breathing, Peter looked at Wade in concern, but he held his hand as a sign of comfort. However, Peter was soon engulfed with a bear-hug by the taller boy.

“P-Peter,” Wade announced solemnly, “I’m showing signs of cancer…I’d rather not say, but I’m so sorry.”

“W-Wud,” Peter said not minding he was pronouncing the word slightly wrong.

“Babyboy, I’m going with my old man to enroll in Weapon X,” Wade continued. “There…Well, they have a cure for my cancer. If it gets any worse, they’re working on formulas to prevent it or destroy it from happening.”

“YOU CAN’T GO INTO THE PROGRAM,” exclaimed Peter as his eyes were shedding tears. “I don’t want you to—”

“Peter,” Wade said seriously, “I need this. If there’s a chance we could—I could live to see you longer…Hell, I’ll fucking pay the price for it. I’m leaving in two days. I’m sorry, babyboy.”

Wade kissed Peter on the cheek as he soon left to walk back home. Stark Towers was only a few blocks away, but Wade would be on a long journey home. He lived on the other side of town, but it couldn’t be helped. How could Wade just leave like that? Why didn’t he mention any of this earlier? Peter couldn’t handle the pressure, and it was eating away at him. However, he looked up to see Stark Towers and made fists.

“I have a project to build,” said Peter to himself confidently.

While Wade was getting treated, Peter knew Wade wouldn’t want to hold his little friend back, and Peter wouldn’t allow it either. He would begin his project right away. Making schematics and rough drafts for the project, he would hope to impress Harry Osborn. Looking into his partner, his father was head of Osborn Corp. it truly was an honor, and when bringing it up to his father Tony got competitive.

“You’ll be able to knock everyone down, Peter,” said Tony as he then began scolding his handy robot. “Hey you, yeah I’m talking to you! I’ll donate you to one of these community colleges. Have those numb-nuts take a look at ya. Do you want that?”

Shaking its only arm, Peter rolled his eyes and slightly giggled, “Dad, that’s so mean!”

“Well, being nice doesn’t always get you very high,” Tony said before re-thinking his statement. “But, being a-whole doesn’t always get you anywhere. You’re a good kid Peter, don’t ever change that about yourself.”

“I know Dad. I know,” Peter said solemnly.

“Speaking of as—I mean a-wholes,” continued Tony, “where’s your friend?”

“W-Wade?” Peter asked, looking up to his dad from his stool, as Tony nodded. “He’s going somewhere with his father. They have plans together, but I don’t think I’ll see him again for a while.”

Seeing the discomfort in his son, Tony left the conversation at that. The two returned to their work in awkward silence. Fortunately, Steve had called for dinner, and Tony raced his son up the stairs. However, Tony let Peter win despite the oxygen tank following the boy.

“Hey sweetie,” Steve said as he kissed Peter in the forward, “you doing okay? Feeling alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Peter said in exhaustion. “Raced Dad and won.”

“Tony,” Steve glared at his husband, but the man with an arc reactor implanted in his chest had just raised his hands innocently. “As long as you’re not too _out of breath_ , it’s fine, but no more racing okay?”

“In my defense, I think Pete did great for racing against me,” stated Tony confidently.

Sitting down at the table the three began to eat on steak with mashed potatoes and vegies on the side. Peter listened to his fathers flirt with one another from time to time and talks about their missions. Tony complained of the incompetent staff members, and Steve joked around about Tony’s patience and temper. The two were so compatible with one another, but how did they do it? On missions together, they would return home angry for almost dying. Nevertheless, Peter knew it was just another way to show they cared about one another.

Randomly, breaking the flow of conversation between his fathers, Peter asked, “How d-did you guys love each other?”

Chocking on his dinner, his fathers both looked him in surprise, but Steve was the first to break the silence, “Well, we didn’t always love each other…B-But we’re very happy together now! Hehe…”

Tony glared at his husband pretending to look hurt, but continued for Steve, “We ‘tolerated’ each other. You know the ‘I don’t like you, but I’m attracted to you so I’ll tolerate you’ kind of ordeal. But let me tell you, when you take a drunk—”

“Ahem,” cut off Steve, “We sympathized one another, but we wanted to be there for one another. Understanding, it led to one thing and that led to another. We promised to protect each other…to not leave our sides. I guess…You could say that’s how it led to our love.”

“Why do you ask, son?” questioned Tony now realizing there was no explanation for the question.

 “Well, I-I-I…uh…,” babbled their son.

“It’s Wade, isn’t it?” question Steve slightly upset but calm.

“Y-Yeah, you could say that,” Peter said, sighing in defeat.

“Did he touch you? Hurt you?” Tony questioned about to get up from his seat until Steve signaled him to not.

“I see,” Steve continued. “You don’t have to say anything else until you’re comfortable.”

“Thanks Pops,” replied Peter grateful for one of his fathers’ understanding.

Meanwhile, Tony continued to babble throughout the night. Peter was grateful for his fathers, but as the week went on, Wade was nowhere to be found. He was to leave in two days, but after that night, it was almost as if Wade Wilson didn’t exist. However, the complaining fan girls would remind Peter Wade wasn’t a hallucination. For once, he was grateful they existed, but he soon regretted being thankful once the bullying restarted.

Finally meeting his partner, Peter was happy to find a clueless Harry Osborn. It made the tension between the two disappears, and Peter didn’t mind playing teacher for a while. Before he knew the two would become close friends. In Wade’s absence, Peter had almost forgotten. However, a certain kindergarten project would always remind him.

Now winter, Peter had begun to observe his surroundings artistically. Harry recommended photography or art, but Peter refused. However, he kept photography in mind. Nevertheless, Peter couldn’t help but feel inspired to work as hard as his brain would let him for his cancer-ridden friend.  He’d make Wade proud…This couldn’t be the end.


	5. Not So Secret

            Peter Parker was known for his strongest subjects involving science and engineering, but he was still the lovable, nerd that continued to be taken advantage of. After collaborating in a science project with Harry Osborn, the two became close. At time they were what most could say as “too close,” but Peter’s approved none-the-less. Some days, Peter sighed at his parent’s hinting on the two to get together. However, it didn’t stop there. From his middle school year life, Peter found himself associated with a colleague of Harry’s father. Her name was Gwen Stacy, but she was extraordinarily brilliant for her age. Peter, himself, was surprised she did not attend the protected school as he did. However, he soon learned his safety was needed from the proclaimed Captain America and IronMan being his fathers; he didn’t mind.

            Along the way, the boy had met new friends with new faces, but he had also been confronted by multiple bullies. Harry took Wade’s place in protecting the lad, but they attended different schools. This caused Harry only being able to comfort the boy afterschool. Peter still wondered of Wade’s whereabouts. What happened to him, and was Wade Wilson still alive? He couldn’t think about topics like this. It would be only a week before enrolling into the high school of S.H.I.E.L.D. The education wasn’t advance as the original all grade school Peter previously attended, but it gave an opportunity for those “talented” to enroll in as a public high school student. Debating, his Pops was supportive on whether Peter wanted to enter, but Tony had done as much as he could to prevent their son from being informed. After contemplating, he eventually chose to pick the life of a “normal,” public high-schooler.

            Thinking he would be praised for his smart characteristics, it had the opposite effect. Peter would soon be meeting brain-dead jocks, and a new form of bullies would arise. However, for his own safety, Peter’s identity as “Peter Parker” would remain. It wasn’t common news to the public that Tony Stark and Steve R. Stark had a son, but they wouldn’t want the same mistakes to arise. Still being the original son from Richard and Mary Parker; it was finalized they kept it a secret. To the public, Peter stayed with relatives who refused to share their identities. Fortunately, it was accepted with support from S.H.I.E.L.D.

            Meanwhile, Peter had been outside New York’s Public Library. Sitting on one of the benches, the boy felt a sudden pat on his shoulders. The day was sunny but slightly cold; it made Peter shiver form time to time. However, his parents did warn him, but he took no action to their warning. Looking up, he smiled to find a warm smile from his ginger friend,

            “I see your always studying as always. Huh, Pete?” Harry asked as he sat next to Peter.

            “I-I suppose,” replied the brunet pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

            “Don’t you think it’s a bit…chilly?” question the son of Norman Osborn while Peter nodded; his attention did not falter from his novel on Stark Industries. “So, the brilliant Peter Parker’s enrolling in Midtown High! What made you chose a lame one like that?”

            Looking up from his novel, Peter noticed how close the two were but spoke in response, “My parents knows the principle there, and I wanted to be a ‘normal’ teen…or person. I figured the infamous Peter Parker could start anew…Maybe even impress some people with my smartness. Hehe.”

             “No offense Pete, but bullies are everywhere,” Harry informed placing his arm around Peter’s neck making the boy shiver, “but that doesn’t mean I won’t be there. For once, I’ll be in your school! We can, you know, get more chances to hang out together. Well, that is if our schedules allow us too. Haha!”

            “Y-Y-Yeah, I hope we get courses together,” replied Peter turning his attention to the ground.

            Unknown to some, Peter Parker accelerated in his grade level by two grades. Harry Osborn was older than him, but Gwen remained to be the same age as Peter was. However, she was in the accelerated program in her own school.

            “Is someone a bit sensitive here?” Harry teased as he hovered his hands over Peter’s neck causing the boy to pant softly.

            “H-Harry, stop,” Peter whimpered attempting to push the taller boy away.

            “Come one Peter,” Harry replied slyly now leaning in to brush his lips against his sensitive skin.

            Gasping, Peter dropped his book, but he had then looked at Harry with a firm gaze. Peter was in no mood to “play around” with nor will he ever. Brushing off Harry’s retreating figure, Peter picked up his book and continued to read and analyze.

            “I’m sorry, Peter,” apologized Harry as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. “You hear about this un-killable ‘merc with a mouth’? They say he’s the way he is because of—”

            “I don’t see anything wrong with Deadpool,” Peter interrupted; he stopped reading when noticing Harry’s confused gaze. “My parents have been talking about the guy. I mean, he may be a mercenary, but he couldn’t be all bad. I mean that’s what they said about the Hulk, but he’s not all bad…”

            “I suppose you’re right,” Harry said as he got to then stretch. “Hey, Gwen invited us to meet her by that new sushi place that opened up three months ago. She says it a, and I quote, ‘Friends night out before school!’ Plus, I know you’ve got the hots for her.”

            “N-No I don’t!” Peter exclaimed shaking his head violently.

            “No need to hide it dorky-boy,” teased the ginger as he then whispered seductively. “She’ll have to come through me first.”

            “Harry I’m sorry,” Peter responded. “You’re a great friend, my best friend…but I don’t feel that way.”

            “You’ll come around Peter,” replied Harry winking. “They all do.”

            “We’ll see about that playboy,” Peter said rolling his eyes. “You’re nowhere as bad as my Dad.”

            It was true, but Peter knew it wouldn’t be right. He was only younger than ten years of age, but Peter wanted to wait for his ultimate friend. The only person he knew would be his best friend forever, and this was whether or not he was dead or not. Wade Wilson is the only person Peter had in mind to go out with. However, he needed to move on. As much he wanted for Wade to be alive, there was no sign of Wade Wilson existing. His records had vanished, and it devastated the poor boy when he was notified of it. Despite their opinion of the boy, both Peter’s fathers had felt sympathy towards their son. They did the best they could to comfort their boy, but giving him space to think to himself was best. Peter grew an unhealthy obsession with his academic, and it took a toll on his body. He wasn’t a pudgy kid, but he was skinny than masculine.

            Nevertheless, Peter had his own hobbies that gave his fathers hope. Tony was proud of his son for taking an interest in engineering and multiple categories of science, but Steve and Tony had concern for their son. Gradually, Peter eventually went out from time to time to go skateboarding or photograph. Surprisingly, Peter’s first camera, still used at present, was given to him from his Aunt Natasha. As promised, he’ll never forget it.

 

 

            _“Hey Peter!” exclaimed his Dad from upstairs, “You’ve got a visitor!”_

_Wanting to believe it was his cancer ridden friend, Wade Wilson, Peter looked up from his invention. It was the eleventh prototype of his Dad’s IronMan suits, and there were only seventy-three prototypes left. While Wade was away, Peter became determined to improve his skills and advance._

_“Coming!” he responded, and he was slightly saddened when finding his Aunt Natasha._

_“Hay there, kid,” greeted his aunt, covered in dirt and sweat. “I hope you remembered about a certain promise you made. If you forget, you don’t get it, but if you guess correctly, then you get it!”_

_“She just came back from her homeland, Petey. Don’t be frightened,” retorted Tony._

_“You’re lucky you’re his father, and I’m not here for you!” exclaimed Natasha rolling her eyes._

_“Don’t mind them, sweetie. Your aunt had just returned from a mission but—,” interrupted Steve._

_“As I was saying,” Natasha announced, “what do think it is, Peter?”_

_Thinking to himself, Peter thought of his two other interests since Wade’s absence, “A camera for…photography?”_

_“Indeed it is!” the agent exclaimed holding out an antique camera. “I thought you’d need something to get your mind and body out of the basement.”_

_“It looks like it’s from Steve’s time,” Tony noted in disgust._

_“I think it’s great,” informed Steve giving his husband a quick glare. “These cameras were used by the best newspaper photographers around. Well, at my time…”_

_Taking the camera gently, Peter smiled and announced, “It’s a LEICA M3! This is really n-neat. I’ll make sure to use it as much as I can!”_

_“I’m glad you like it,” said Natasha as she ruffled the brunet’s hair. “I’d love to stay, but I’ve got to go.”_

_“Bye Natasha,” responded Peter along with Steve; Tony remained glaring at the female until she was fully out of sight._

_“I’ll never understand your ‘cat and dog’ relationship with her,” Steve said sighing._

_“I was promised fondue one time,” Tony huffed but then looked at Steve with a smile, “but let’s just says I found something tastier.”_

_The innuendo was clear for anyone who heard it to identify it, but Peter knew better than to overthink it. However, being a seventh grader, he was aware of his Dad’s perverted side. With both his Pops and him rolling eyes, Peter had gone back downstairs while Steve went to make dinner. However, the poor captain had a few “distraction” while cooking causing the kitchen to get a tad too hot. However, Tony Stark was never one to back out in any situation. Wincing at every thump heard upstairs, Peter shook his head and began to focus on his upgrading. His father kept every vital piece of information about his inventions in his mind, thus having Peter learn on his own for the most part._

 

            Staring in Midtown High wasn’t a piece of cake as expected by the poor boy, but he instead caused a small epidemic. Being the first of many to enroll in the high school staring out as a junior, he attracted attention. His most formidable foe was a jock by the name of Flash Thomson, but that would soon change. Bullies were handled immediately, but they did not stop. Agent Phil Coulson was head of the school as Principle of Midtown High by orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America. Tony had also ensured their son’s safety, but the agent’s obsession with the captain had him focused more on the capsicles order than Tony’s.

            The school year went by, and Peter couldn’t have been more humiliated. Withal, it aided in helping the defenseless boy grow a small sample of “tough skin.” Nevertheless, Peter wasn’t one to worry his parents. As a result, he kept the situation to himself. However, with the downs in Peter’s life came a few ups. Befriending Gwen and Harry, he was greeted to a red-head maiden known as Mary Jane. Enthusiastic and supportive of Peter, he was grateful. Nevertheless, by the end of the day Peter’s schedule consisted of his academics, science, skateboarding, photography, and getting bullied. Now close to the end of the year, Peter’s last assignment was based on a school field trip. However, this was the scene that set Peter’s life for the better and worse. It was a matter of time before the boy would know it, but he would be another reason for hope. However, he wouldn’t be liked by all; this would conclude to be his future employer.

            The sun was shining and the wind was barely awake. Peter Parker sat by a window forced to sit by his friend Gwen due to their social status. Shoved and pushed around the entire trip, the poor boy had glanced at his two friends, Harry and Mary Jane, giving sympathetic expressions.

            “Sorry,” mouthed Mary Jane while ducking as Flash had thrown a wad of paper towards the two.

            “Some trip, huh?” asked Gwen shyly from the contact between herself and Peter.

            “Haha, I-I suppose,” Peter said to then wince by getting hit by the previously thrown wad of paper. “Ugh, so how’s your internship at Osborn Corp?”

            “It’s been better,” Gwen said pushing her hair behind her left ear. “We’ve seen better days, but I’ve recently been moved to a promotion! Can you believe it, Pete?

            Smiling at the blonde’s excitement, Peter smiled and replied, “T-That’s great! So, what’s the big man got you doing now?”

            “I’m going to be aiding Doctor Curt Conners,” she happily replied. “Recently, they’ve brought up some scientific research from long ago to help mankind. It’s exciting, but I’m kind of iffy about it. You know?”

            “I think that’s amazing…Curt Conners, huh?” questioned Peter as the bus stopped at a red light.

            “Yes, he used to know your Dad Pete,” Gwen informed looking at the brunet.

            “You mean, my ‘Dad-Dad,’” Peter whispered emphasizing with small finger gestures of quotation marks.

            “No, Richard Parker,” Gwen whispered looking away when seeing a disappointed expression from the teen.

            “W-What do you mean?” questioned Peter. “My last name is just a c-cover up…Why…How would you kno—”

            “Oh! Silly me,” Gwen smacking her forehead with a smile. “I just assumed! Duh!…Ahem, sorry Pete…”

            The blonde’s attempt to comforting her friend, however was of no use. An awkward atmosphere had begun to grow between the two, but the chaotic noise of the bus had continued. Slowly coming to a stop, the museum was nearing. Meanwhile, Peter’s thoughts were beginning to be scrambled. What if Gwen was right? Is Tony and Steve even his parents? Shaking his head, Peter sighed thinking logically. Males weren’t able to make children, but maybe he was synthetic? Unfortunately, the teen male remained in denial until he noticed his friend gazing at him with worry.

            “Y-Yeah,” Peter replied in a disheveled tone, “i-it’s no p-p-problem…I mean why would there be a problem?”

            “Peter,” Gwen groaned.

            “No, no! It was a guess. I mean is there a problem here?” questioned Peter while looking around from his seat. “Because I don’t see a problem.”

            “Peter I—,” replied Gwen.

            “Children! You may now unbuckle your seatbelts!” announced the teacher. “I want everyone in the back to get up and leave first—Everyone in the front STAY PUT!”

            Getting up, Gwen attempted to comfort Peter, but the teen had gotten up before he could. The boy was in a daze the entire trip, but he didn’t miss the advertisements from Osborn. Moving trucks holding priceless cargo was being carried out did catch the teen’s eyes. However, it wasn’t enough to bring the male out of his depressed phase. Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen had just stayed close to their friend, but they all agreed to give him space. On the other hand, Flash kept his eyes focused on the boy with a hungry stare, but he, too, kept his distance.

            The class had been halfway through the trip, but they were entering an exhibit that was soon on their way to Osborn Corporation. Fortunately for the class, an iconic head scientist remained talking while the tour guide continued to speak. Grinning at the public high school students, the science major had walked himself over to the class; this had grabbed Peter’s attention.

            “This exhibit is currently being moved to Osborn corporation, if you couldn’t tell already,” the tour guide announce until the scientist paused her with his only hand.

            “What a delightful class! If you hadn’t known, I’m Doctor Curt Conners. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw. I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself. I want to create a world without weakness,” Conners announced putting his missing arm on the spotlight. “You all seem like a smart bunch, and I have a question. The one who guesses correctly will personally see me in Osborn Corporation. Now—”

            “What do you mean guess,” Peter interrupted a tad frustrated. “Do you not think _some_ of here can’t solve it?”

            Caught off guard, Dr. Conners had smirked at the response, but he kept his posture and replied, “Allow me to rephrase myself, and I don’t want you answering Gwen. Let’s see you can _answer_ this one.”

“Anyone cares to venture…A guess—ah answer on just how we can do this?” asked Conners pointing to the blonde jock known as Flash. “Yes?”

“Stem cells?” guessed the muscular blond.

“Promising, but the solution…I'm thinking of it as more, radical. No one?” questioned Conners teasing the class.

 

            “Cross-species genetics,” replied Peter pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

            “How stupid can you get Parker?” teased a “classmate.” “What are we going to have those ‘fish-people’ walking among us next?”

            “People gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command,” informed Dr. Conners. “If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that...She's curing herself. You just have to look pass the gills on her neck.”

            Getting lost in his speech, Dr. Conners had soon turned to Peter and declared, “I’ll see it Gwen has you see me tomorrow on her shift. You will see to it, Gwen?”

            Nodding her head, the female babbled, “Y-yeah, got i-it!”

            “Good,” the middle-aged man announced. “Well, I best be on my way. You have something brilliant in the class, best not lose him.”

            “If he ever gets to class on time,” replied Peter’s teacher, “I hope not.”

            Blushing slightly, Harry patted the back of the brunet as Mary Jane ruffled his hair. Gwen, however, was more than excited for her friend, but she was competitive. Part of her wished she could have answered, but what would the fun be in that? It wasn’t long before the trip ended and the class was to be dropped back to school thirty minutes later. Peter, excited from being able to visit Osborn Corp, had been held back on the idea of being adopted. It explained why his parents were touchy on their topic of his “birth.” However, he denied the fact he could be adopted.

           

            _“Peter,” announced Bruce brushing his hair back, “it seems you are right. Your senses have enhanced a bit, but it may be the cause from you growth. I could manage to make a formula or serum to stop the process…Does this ability bother you?”_

_“Y-Yes,” Peter stuttered looking down to the ground. “If you can stop it…I’m in your debt!”_

_“Why would I want an eleven year old to be debt to a monster like myself?” Bruce said sarcastically. “You’re part of my family kid. This is free of charge.”_

_“Thank you,” Peter said getting up from the table heading towards Bruce to shake his hands. “But….um…how exactly…Why is this happening?”_

_“I don’t think it’s time for you to know Peter…but I can say this,” Bruce said as he held one of Peters hands tightly. “As a newborn child, you were—well there was an incident. It was a miracle you survived, but we discovered you were bitten by multiple spiders.”_

_Seeing the confusion on Peter’s face, Bruce sighed and continued, “You won’t understand now, but I can’t tell you everything. I kept the data from your fathers because I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what would become of you! To think it’s only an upgrade in your senses… I’m grateful for that. I—”_

_Before he could finish his statement, Peter hugged the man and whispered, “Thank you Uncle Bruce.”_

“Hey, Peter,” Flash said pushing the petite teen against the wall.

            Thinking to himself, Peter found himself thinking in the male bathroom in front a mirror and faucet. He had had a problem with walking while daydreaming at time; it worried Harry sick. However, Peter found it humorous whenever his ginger friend made a concerned expression. Each time, the brunet earned a light smack to the head. However, Peter was interrupted in his thoughts by an arm locking him in a corner.

            “Everyone’s gone, and I was just about to head home,” Flash informed with a devious grin. “But, I think I found something worth staying at school for.”

            Attempting to push the stronger male out of the way, Flash brushed his hand over Peter’s neck causing the petite male to shiver. Peter, not being athletic and history of asthma, had no energy to push the jock any longer. Flash smirked at this.

            “Is this your ‘spot’ Petey?” questioned Flash as he licked the boy’s neck.

            “F-F-Flash…ah…Do-Don’t do th-this,” Peter begged. “Pl-Please—”

            “Sorry cupcake,” Flash responded as he began to nibble on his neck and sucking, “there is no can do.”

            Peter’s groin was beginning to ache as he was slowly being aroused by force. Noticing, Flash grinned and rubbed the palm of his hand against it.

            “Th-This isn’t legal,” Peter replied noting the age difference as he was panting from being teased. “I-I tho-thought you hated me…hah…hah…”

            “What can I say?” teased the blond jock. “I show my love in a different way. Now cry for me slut!”

            Biting into Peter’s neck, the teen couldn’t help but cry. However, he soon covered his mouth out of embarrassment. His body was growing hot, and Flash was getting ready to strip the boy. His heartbeat was racing; this wasn’t right. He made a promise…He made a promise…

           

           

            _“Babyboy!” exclaimed Wade. “I thought you were…Hey, what’s wrong?”_

            _Sniffling to himself, the small, brunet boy had been cowering at the side of the field. Physical training was finished early, but Peter had been excused from the exercise. However, even if he had, their peers had finalized the boy would be left out._

_“I-It’s nothing,” Peter stuttered now looking up to Wade with a smile. “I’m f-fine…promise.”_

_“Fine my ass,” the blonde grunted, sitting down next to his weak friend. “Just ‘cus you’ve got that oxygen thing, or whatever, it doesn’t mean you’re not eligible. I’d pick you for my team.”_

_“I’d just bring you guys down,” Peter replied toying with his nasal cannula. “I’m garbage…”_

_“DON’T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN,” Wade exclaimed causing Peter to wince. Combing his hair with his fingers, Wade sighed and said, “I’m sorry…You’re…You’re the world to me Peter. You’re more special than anyone could ever imagine, and you also have that mighty fine ass of yours!”_

_Lightly slapping the taller boy’s cheeky grin, Peter laughed. Wade was always reliable when he needed a good laugh. Spending time with the blonde made Peter feel special and loved. However, the “love” emitting from Wade was nothing close to his father’s love; Wade Wilson could take the situation a tad too far._

_“Let me tell you what,” Wade said. “I’ll buy you some pizza afterschool! You didn’t eat lunch again, did you?”_

_Shaking his head, Wade sighed, but it couldn’t be helped. The food provided at S.H.I.E.L.D.S. personal academy was beyond magnificent. With his new father, Wade was finally able to enjoy himself to the school’s meals. Nevertheless, Peter found lunch a waste of time. Only when he truly needed to, he’d eat. However, his Pops’ food made up for missing one meal. One of his fathers knew about it, and it was surprising to Peter he managed to keep his mouth shut. Withal, Tony Stark knew better than anyone how Steve would react upon hearing the news. Tony, himself, wasn’t too proud of his son, but it couldn’t be helped. This soon, however, became resolved by continuing to bring homemade lunch later one. This was when Steve eventually found out by a drunken Tony Stark._

_“I ca-can’t h-wep it,” Peter said not noticing his accent. “It was a good read—”_

_“Porn, Peter,” Wade interrupted, “now THAT is a good read!”_

_Rolling his eyes, the brunet went towards the boy’s locker room upon seeing everyone retreat. It wasn’t too long before the two met in front of the school building. Not concerned of his fathers, Peter made sure to contact them beforehand. Not okay with the idea, Wade was Peter’s only friend in school; it couldn’t be helped.          Sitting by the bench in the park, Wade returned with two Nutella pizzas._

_“Bon appetite,” Wade announced. “I decided to switch it up today.”_

_“Are you sure you’re not trying to get me fat?” Peter asked eyeing the boy strangely._

_“That’s not a bad idea,” Wade suggested, smoothly squeezing Parker’s buttocks. “I’d rather have more of that ass of yours to myself. Hehe!”_

_“Not funny,” growled Peter biting into his pizza. “This actually tastes good!”_

_“I know right, but nothing beats Samantha’s tacos,” Wade giggled in an energetic tone._

_“You’re extra peppy today,” Peter observed._

_“You love me,” Wade yawned as he spread himself on the bench stretching. “Man! That was some training…I think they’re really trying to kill us!”_

_“My dads wouldn’t let ‘em,” replied Peter confidently._

_“Oh no, the great Elder Captain and Iron-Rod? What a threat!” Wade exclaimed in fake shock._

_“Hush your face,” Peter said now resting his head on top of Wade’s lap._

_Brushing the hair of Peter while engulfing his seventh slice of pizza, Wade sighed. The day was bright and the trees were shedding leaves of multiple fall colors. Wade smiled upon being reminded of his elementary school life. Sitting by the one tree multiple children ignored. It was strong and fragile at the same time, but it was beautiful both inside and out. However, the tree was older than the two children; this meant it had experience and history. Despite being strong and experienced, Wade was reminded every fall of Peter when an autumn leaf fell._

_The colored leaves were normally overlooked, but they had their own aspects of beauty. While playing with Peter’s hair, Wade saw the oxygen pressure within Peter’s portable tank. Slowly nudging the boy awake, Peter tiredly exchanged the tank for a full one. Small, but it couldn’t be helped. The brunet refused to carry a bigger, average sized tank; it would hold him back. Wade shook his head while his “babyboy” was occupied._

_“N-No,” said a man blushing furiously as his partner held him tightly, “not here, Patrick.”_

_“We’ll have to do it sooner or later. You’re leaving me to suffer down there,” said the other male; he took the smaller man’s hand into his own and dragged it down to his crotch._

_“HEY!” yelled a young man with his daughter. “This is a public area, and I do not want my daughter looking at THIS!”_

_“P-Patrick,” stuttered the smaller male._

_Shielding his boyfriend, the man known as Patrick had stood protectively and said, “What we do is none of your business. I didn’t confront you checking out those babes over there. I don’t even think your daughter even f-ing minds!”_

_“Daddy, stop,” the small girl begged tugging at her fathers shirt._

_“You see to it here,” called out the father, “you have no right to—”_

_“To love someone?” interrupted Patrick._

_Wade frowned watching the scene play out, but he didn’t bother taking action. What was an eleven year old to do? Looking to his left, he saw Peter finished with adjusted the nasal cannula smiling._

_“And…there we go,” Peter exclaimed._

_However, the boy was interrupted from feeling a peck on the cheek. Looking at the culprit, he found a grinning Wade Wilson with his thumbs up. Peter could help but get slightly angry. As a result, he puffed his cheeks; Wade found this adorable._

_“You really are like a witty baby,” Wade mentioned, and he engulfed Peter into his arms ruffling his hair._

_“H-Hey!” shouted Peter slightly annoyed. “Hey! St-Stop it!”_

_“Not a chance, Petey,” Wade said before kissing Peter’s nose. “You’re too cute. I couldn’t handle myself.”_

_“Whatever,” Peter replied nonchalantly; he was crossing his arms._

_“Peter,” Wade said seriously as the wind gradually picked up, “Can you promise me…something…”_

_“We always make promises,” Peter replied, “and we haven’t broken one yet.”_

_“You need to promise me,” Wade said as he grabbed Peter’s left hand, “to let me be your first.”_

_Blushing, Peter turned his attention to Wade and stuttered, “W-What do-do you me-mean?”_

_“I want to be the first person you have sex with,” Wade stated growing frustrated at the blushing brunet. “Anally, in the mouth, or otherwise, I’m going to be your first in general!”_

_“I-I-I—” Peter continued to stutter._

_“Just fucking pinky swear or so help me—” Wade yelled._

_“I promise,” Peter pledged as he kissed Wade’s nose. “You’re going to be my first!”_

_“I’m glad, babyboy,” Wade whispered; he soon began to cough violently._

_Worrying Peter, the smaller male had hugged onto Wade’s torso, “You’ll get sick out here! Le-Let’s go home…”_

_“Haha! This coming from someone who can’t breath properly,” Wade said showing his gratitude._

_“Just keep moving you jerk,” Peter said as he held Wade’s hand._

_It didn’t seem like Wade was anything more than a “friend” to Peter, but he thought of Wade Wilson just as that. In denial or not, spending his time with Wade were moments he cherished deeply. Nevertheless, the boy did not hold back on wanting to smack the taller blonde when necessary. Peter just hoped that one day, his parents would accept his friend—specifically Tony._

“S-Stop,” Peter choked as Flash stripped Peter of his clothes and inserted his cock into his mouth.

            “You’re going to suck it until I give out Pe-Peter Parker,” Flash grinned. “Hmm…Okay I’ll be nice. Unless you want a little red-headed filly to pay the price for it, you suck!”

            Playing with the boy’s body, Peter couldn’t help but feel aroused himself.  Flash nipped at the teen’s neck while playing with his perked up nipples. The brunet’s body was sweating and his mouth was full of the large vessel, but he couldn’t help but cough ever so often. He hoped his asthma wouldn’t kick    in assuming the jock would know anything on what to do. He had no choice; he had to continue.

            “Ah…ah…That’s right Parker!” the blonde jock exclaimed as he exerted pre-cum into the boy’s mouth.

            The experience was devastating to Peter. Someone had to come soon, right? Didn’t Flash have a social life unlike him? Someone had to be looking for him, right? The poor brunet could do nothing, but as if his pleading was heard a knock was heard.

            “Fuck,” Flashed gritted under his teeth.

            Pushing Peter away, the teen was left coughing and picking up his clothes rapidly. However, the glare given by the athletic male told Peter to be more quite or, if possible, completely silent.

            “Dude! We’ve been waiting for at least two hours!” exclaimed on of Flash’s companions.

            Zipping up his pants, Flash called, “Be there in a sec!”

            Panting Flash whispered his return another day, but Peter was left to pant on the dirty bathroom floor.

            “I heard the moans in there. Another chick?” questioned his companion.

            “Better,” replied Flash as the voices gradually faded.

            Hugging his clothes tightly, Peter cried to himself. Looking down he could see one large stick popping out of his underwear. He felt disgusting, and his throat felt as though it was burning. Carefully relieving himself, Peter had bitten on his lips in order to not make loud noise. For now, he remained on the cold, filthy bathroom floor. He should report the incident, but he didn’t want to worry his fathers. He cared about them, and being a part of the avengers, he couldn’t worry them any further. He would handle it himself…possibly. Getting up, his ligaments were sore from being in a stiff position for a great amount of time. Forced to bend on his knees, Peter got up and struggled to lift his pants on; he eventually got his clothes on. Limping home, he was grateful to find out his fathers were busy. Tony was in his workshop while Steve was in the gym training.

            “Young Master Peter, my scans indicate your injured,” Jarvis announced. “Should I inform your fathers?”

            “N-No,” replied Peter in a raspy voice. “I-I-I got it Jarvis...I think.”

            “Your temperature is rather high, young Master Peter. I do recommend I inform your fathers—” Jarvis recommended.

            “I’m fine!” exclaimed Peter halfway up the stairs to his bedroom.

            Huffing and puffing, Peter had plopped himself on bed dropping his skateboard and book bag. Closing his eyes, Peter breathed in roughly thinking about a certain energetic blonde. Where was Wade? His parents refused to speak of his existence, and they act awkwardly upon conversing about the proclaimed “Deadpool.” Known for being a mercenary with a mouth, he couldn’t be all that bad? Rumor has it that he’s insane, but his parent’s wouldn’t give any more information than that. Where he came from and how he became insane? His parent’s left those and more similar questions unanswered. It wasn’t fair, but life wasn’t fair.

            “I’ve got somewhere to be tomorrow,” Peter said as his eyelids grew heavy. “Jarvis, notify my dad I got an opportunity to meet Doctor Curt Conners at Oscorp—I mean Osborn Corp…corpera…”

            “Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied, “and goodnight.”

           

The next day had not been too well for Peter Parker. With a burning throat, Peter was forced to have Gwen answer everything, and she would soon win in perfect participation. If only she knew why she’d have the advantage, but Peter would have a comeback. It was the only humorous aspect of his day. Avoiding any male friend, Peter made it a mission to stay from males. However, it wouldn’t be forever, but Peter felt the need to be cautious. Withal, it hurt him to see Harry attempting to rejoice in conversation with him every now and then; it couldn’t be helped. Before the brunet knew it, he was packing his school bag and getting ready to follow Gwen to Osborn Corporation.

The building was white and slightly cold in temperature, but Peter didn’t mind. Gwen paused heading towards the employee lounge to get her lab coat.

“Think I’ll ever get one?” asked Peter jokingly.

“You’re too much of a dork to,” Gwen replied laughing earning a small shove from the teen.

Peter Parker was fiver feet and six inches, but he stood victorious over the perfect Gwen Stacy. He took every chance he had to tease her about it, but today just wasn’t the type of day. It would be a harmless joke, but Peter’s throat felt damaged. He needed to endure the pain, but for how much longer? Shaking his head, Peter followed Gwen upstairs being greeted by a female voice and holograms of data.

 **“** Welcome to Oscorp's Tree of Life. Our planet's tree of life is a mess. At Oscorp's cross-species division—” announced the robotic female speaker.

“Ah Peter!” exclaimed Conners as he patted the boy’s shoulder. “I see Gwen made sure you got here on time. Thank you, Gwen. Oh, division nine would need some assistance. Thank you darling.”

With that Gwen nodded her head and left. The entire day Peter had spent talking and conversing with the doctor until he received a phone call. This caused his phone to buzz, being that it was on vibrating mode. This caught the doctor’s attention, and he paused in his speech.

The idea was so simple, load it with an antigen, make reactive cloud which can be dispersed over a neighborhood, even an entire city. Theoretically, you could cure polio in an afternoon. It's incredible. Well, others disagreed. What if the device were loaded with a toxin, what if you wanted to opt-out, you can't run away from a cloud after all. So here it lies, covered in dust. What you see here is a computer model of the lizard. Many of these wonderful creatures have so brilliantly adapted,” Conners informed, motioning to his missing arm, “they can regenerate entire limbs at will. You can imagine my envy. We're trying to harness this capability and transfer it into our host subject—”

Picking up his phone, Peter read the caller ID, leaving it to be his father Tony. Was it that bad being at Oscorp? His dad would need to wait for now; this was an extraordinary experience.

Sighing, he hung up the call and apologized, “I-I’m sorry about that.”

“Was it something important?” questioned Conners.

“No,” Peter lied as he fumbled to get his phone back in his pocket.

“Well, then let’s continue,” Dr. Conners suggested.

The two stepped in front of a holographic machine displaying two rats. Inserting the sequence, the machine responded verbally.

“Beginning trials, pending...Failed, subject deceased. Pending... Failed. Subject deceased,” it announced.

“Ho-How about this?” Peter inferred adding a few keys to the sequence.

“Pending...Input algorithm accepted,” it stated. “Regrowth complete, vitals normal, blood pressure normal. Regeneration successful.”

Hand to his mouth over his gaping mouth, Dr. Conner’s proudly patted the teens back, “You have no idea what you’ve just done! This is going to change…going to change everything! Peter, how?”

“I did my homework,” Peter replied as he shrugged. “I’m glad to be of use Doc.”

“Excellent work, Peter,” continued Dr. Conners as he saved the virtual tests.

Meanwhile, Peter had remained standing awkwardly. He did not have anything to do but to wait. It wasn’t a hefty amount of time, but it did take longer than a few seconds. It wasn’t until the doctor stood up and looked back at Peter he said his farewell. Gwen Stacy was expected to come up from the elevator doors in a few minutes.

“I'm afraid duty calls, I'll leave you in more than capable hands of miss Stacy. If you’re interested, I can offer you an internship at this place,” offered Dr. Conners, shaking Peter’s hand.

“I’ll talk about it with me fath—parents,” Peter babbled rubbing his neck and smiling widely. “Thank you, though!”

“Keep me in touch through Gwen,” Dr. Conner’s informed as he left hastily.

Waiting for the blonde, Peter nodded and watched as Conners had disappeared into another room. This was most likely to further observe his research and development on the project. Looking at his watch, Peter sighed. She was late, but it couldn’t be helped. Gwen had a position in this corporation. However, Parker’s attention span was decreasing. Looking for entertainment, Peter swept through the halls as a feline. Finding himself amongst a few men and women leaving a specified room with hazmat suits, Peter entered the room. However, he couldn’t help but feel fascinated and terrified at what was before him.

Synthetic webbing was being woven by mechanical arms, but it wasn’t that that got his attention. Accidentally entering a cold, blue lit room, were multiple cases of spiders. Keeping still Peter did his best to not interrupt the creatures. With his thin physique, it wouldn’t be a problem. Nevertheless, Peter couldn’t help but touch one of the webs. Instantly, he felt regret. The sync among the machine had corrupted causing some of the spiders to fall down. Horrified, the brunet breathed in deeply and held his breath. However, it didn’t last long due to his history of asthma. Breathing in deeply, Peter was almost completely sure the spiders were done falling. Unknown, to the teen male, one of the spiders had crawled onto the back of his jacket’s collar.

Sprinting back to the main room, Peter panted greeting Gwen with a tired smile, “H-Hey Gwen!”

“Peter,” Gwen warned. “I don’t want you brining me any trouble! Where did you go?”

“J-Just to the bathroom,” the brunet lied as he rubbed the back of neck. “Won’t happen again, promise!”

“We’ll see,” Gwen stated noticing the boy’s failure at a lie. “You know you’ve never been good at lying. See you, Pete!”

“Haha, goodbye Gwen,” Peter said as he waved her a farewell.

 

Coming home to Stark Towers, Tony Stark had immediately engulfed his son. Looking at his physique, Tony worriedly hugged his son once more. Taken back by the action, Peter slowly patted the muscular males back while awkwardly smiling.

“H-Hai Dad,” Peter said slowly.

“Peter! Oh my boy, did they try and brainwash you into thinking their company was better than ours?” questioned Tony is a concerned, overreacting tone.

“N-No Dad,” Peter said as he was slowly running out of oxygen. “A-Air! D-Dad!”

“Right,” Tony saluted as he let go of his son. “How was your day there anyway at Osdork?”

“Alright, I helped Doctor Conners in aiding his research on biogenetics,” Peter said while shrugging nonchalantly. “He wants me to work with him as a personal intern for—”

“No!” interrupted his dad. “There is no way—no can do!”

“Dad, it’s my decision!” Peter groaned at his father’s envy. “I’ll always be there at Stark Industries.”

Sighing, Tony began massaging his temples while thinking and replied “I suppose you right. Come here!”

Before Peter knew it, he was forced into a noogie by his dad. Ruffling his son hair, Peter laughed at his father until he felt a pinch on his neck. Pushing Tony away, he held his neck and quickly regained his posture when seeing his father’s concern.

“Shiz,” Peter said censoring himself in front of his dad.

“Tony!” called out his papa from the kitchen. “What’s going on down there?”         

            “Why is it always me?” groaned Tony as he pouted like a little kid. “Nothing, Capsicle!”

            Rolling his eyes, Peter slowly attempted to exit the room.

            “I’m going to just go to the little boys room,” Peter said slowly making his way upstairs.

            “Dinner is in half an hour, Peter!” announced Tony watching his son run up the stairs. “He shouldn’t be afraid of masturbating. Keep an eye on the kid, Jarvis!”

            “Yes, sir,” replied the A.I.

           

            Meanwhile, Peter rushed himself into the closest bathroom. Panicking, he was eager to know what caused him a pinch-like pain. Feeling his neck, he felt a tug against his fingers. Following it, he slowly found a string of web. Pulling at it, He soon found a dead arachnid attached to it. Looking exactly like the ones from Osborn Corp, he felt his heartbeat begin to pick up.

            “Oh, no-no-no-no,” Peter repeated quietly to himself. “Wh-What? How can this—”

            “Sir, are you alright? Shall I inform Mr. Stark?” questioned Jarvis.

            “N-No,” replied Peter sweating. “T-Tell Pops I’m sleeping early tonight. I’ve-I’ve got a b-big exam to rest for or something…”

            “Alright sir,” responded Jarvis. “But, you’ll have to tell them sometime.”

            “Yeah…I know,” Peter said looking back at his reflection. “I think I’m really going to sleep…”

            His thought process was scrambled while he only predicted the worse. What would happen to him? The spiders researched on in Oscorp were not ordinary breaded spiders. Noted in a poster, Peter observed when touring the museum. The spiders were one of Curt Conners and Richard Parker’s old projects. Why did they abandon the research? Maybe their funding had gone down…That had to be it, right? No matter how much Peter wanted to believe it, he couldn’t. Looking at his clock, he opened his eyes to see it wasn’t even an hour. Still, early in night the teen covered him in his bed sheets. However, he soon heard his bedroom door open slowly.

            “Peter,” Steve whispered carefully entering his son’s room. “He’s probably tired from today Tony. We should just bring it up tomor—”

            “C’mon buddy, I know you’re awake,” Tony said while pulling the covers off of the brunet.

            “What the he—,” Peter yelled.

            “Language!” reminded Steve as he sat down by Peter’s bed. “Peter, sit up please.”

            “W-Why?” asked Peter nervously. “Did I do something?”

            “No, but did Doctor Cunt-er—,” Tony said crossing his arms like a kid, standing before his son and gentle, husband.

            “It’s Conners, Dad,” Peter corrected rolling his eyes.

            “Peter,” Steve said in a calm tone holding onto Peter’s shoulder comfortingly. “Did Conner’s mention anything about Richard Parker?”

            “A bit, but my friend Gwen talked about it most,” Peter said as his heart rate increased knowing where the conversation was going. “Hehe, she said she wouldn’t be surprised if I was their son, but that’s not possible…is it?”

            Looking desperately at his parents from what had been eating at him for the past day, they both looked away. Turning their gazes to each other, speaking through their eyes, they turned to Peter. Tony knelt down on the floor and rubbed Peter’s knee while Steve let out a big sigh.

            “I suppose it’d have to be sooner than later,” Tony said looking to the ground. “Steve do you want to or…err?”

            “Peter,” Steve said getting the brunet’s attention. “You’re not ours—but you’re still our son! We found you on a mission. It was a horrible situation, but we’ve through worse. I found you in a burning building. You were in the hands of an elderly couple by the names of May and Ben Parker. They were taking care of you after you’re birth parents died in an unknown accident…I’m sorry Peter.”

            “You couldn’t have been more overwhelming,” Tony hissed at his lover.

            “N-No,” Peter said, “it’s fine…I promise. I just ne-need some time to myself, thanks.”

            Hugging their son before leaving, Peter laid down on the mattress. Thinking to himself, Peter didn’t know if he could think straight anymore. Wade is most likely deceased and he’s adopted…What more could there be?

            “Not like anything this ‘grand’ had come into my life like this before,” Peter whispered to himself.

            Feeling lost, Peter remained quite debating in his head that he was. His parents had been there for him and provided him with everything. A warm sensation in his heart filled as he thought of the happy memories with his fathers. They weren’t home at most, but they did try their best. Peter was always delighted when he knew his parent’s would try to make time for him.

           

            _“Are you sure his suite is on correctly?” asked Steve fawning over Peter’s Halloween costume._

_“I-I’m f-wine, P-wop!” the toddler declared shoving his father’s hands away in frustration. “Mama!”_

            _“We were so close, Petey. Da-dah!” Tony groaned upon hearing his converted name._

_“What’s wrong mommy?” questioned Steve smirking at the brunet’s glare. “So, Peter do you have your basket?”_

_“Ma—D-wad gave me a pillow case,” Peter responded smiling at him._

_“What?” Tony questioned while the captain looked at him strangely, “If my son’s going trick or treating with Loki then he’ll get a shi—hella load..ah…wad of candy.”_

_“Tony,” sighed Steve as he face palmed, but he smiled back at their son._

_“Sir, Wade Wilson has arrived along with Loki and his older brother,” informed Jarvis._

_“Well see you in a few days Pete,” Tony said as he ruffled his hair. “We love you!”_

_Left to see go into the elevator, Peter went down to the lobby floor. There he was engulfed in a monster hug by his blonde friend, Wade. Meanwhile, Loki laughed at the sight of them. Loki was dressed as a female nurse, and Thor was himself. After all, he was the Prince of Asgard, and his attire wasn’t common on planet earth. Even though there were costumes, Thor’s attire was Hollywood magic worthy. Nevertheless, it was the real deal._

_“Son of the man of iron,” Thor greeted. “Your costume is most magnificent!”_

_“T-Th-Thank you,” said Peter as Wade hugged him tighter._

_Needing his oxygen, Peter violently hit the back of his friend, but his strength made it feel no more than a tap on the back to the athletic boy. Peter was in a miniature suite that resembled IronMan suite with Captain America’s colors. Debating on who Peter was going to be, the toddler decided to be a combination of both. Next year, they plan on doing vice-versa._

_“It seems you two are quite fond of each other,” observed Loki as he placed a hand onto his hip._

_“I do not mind this form, but why see it to dress the opposite of sex?” asked Thor as the four began to walk around the streets of New York._

_“Most humans would not approve of our relationship,” said Loki sadly. “I wouldn’t want the kids to be…troubled by me…”_

_As Wade and Peter innocently ran to the house, Thor took Loki’s chin and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Looking into the raven’s eyes, Thor sighed at his insecure lover._

_“There is no need to show shame, Loki,” comforted Thor. “I love you, brother.”_

_“Thor, please,” Loki begged as he pushed Thor’s hand away, “just for today…”_

_Moving back, Thor sternly looked at the hurt Loki and sighed, “Be it as you wish. I will nor do I have the intention to  not fight with you.”_

_“Un-Uncle Loki look!” Peter said as he showed them the half full bags of candy. “Th-They g-gave us a lot!”_

_“I’m sure they did,” Loki said in delight ruffling the boy’s hair hiding his glowing hand behind his back. “Hehe!”_

_“C’mon Pete, let’s check out this place! They seem loaded,” exclaimed Wade as he pulled Peter on his arm._

_“H-Hold on!” exclaimed the smaller boy as the two took off._

_Following ahead, Loki sighed as Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waistline once more. The two sighed in content as Loki knew he had to get over his self-image insecurities. Withal, it couldn’t be helped._

_“They remind me of us when we were just babes,” whispered Thor._

_“Perhaps,” agreed Loki, “but I remember the mighty Thor with a much bigger ego than that boy.”_

_Smirking at Loki’s response, Thor replied, “And I remember a certain raven haired boy spending his time reading the books every time. However, he wasn’t as innocent as he appeared, and certainly not as skilled as the man you are today.”_

_“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Loki argued glaring at the ground, struggling to be free of his boyfriend’s grasp. However, Loki was stuck facing Thor’s chest, and he remained still upon giving up._

_“You amuse me brother, but if I continue, it may get me in bed,” flirted Thor. “Do show me your magic tricks again.”_

_“Th-There are children here, and Peter’s here! He might here you,” whispered Loki growing concerned for his innocent nephew._

_“Haha! I highly doubt that,” Thor laughed._

_“W-Wud?” asked Peter as the two returned._

_Lost and confused, Peter looked back and forth towards the two. He didn’t understand much of what the two were talking about, but Wade understood it all._

_“I think Peter should give me his magic wand,” recommended Wade. “You’d know all about that trick, huh Loki?”_

_“I-I-I…ah,” the raven haired cross-dresser stuttered._

_“B-But I don’t have one,” Peter said looking at his costume. “I’m dressed like my m-m-wama and p-wapa!”_

_“You’ll get it one day. Petey,” Wade said as he kissed Peter on the cheek leaving the brunet to be stunned._

_“Should we be concerned?” asked Loki whispering to Thor._

_Shaking his head and laughing, Thor smiled and replied, “I think it is not necessary. Leave them be brother.”_

_“If you say so,” Loki said crossing his arms while Thor pulled him into his chest with his arms._

_“You’re so warm,” Loki said as he cuddled into Thor’s chest._

_“C’mon Uncle Loki! You’re gonna get le-left behind!” exclaimed Peter._

_Rolling their eyes, the two had rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Afterwards, they followed the two children the rest of the night. Upon arriving home, both Peter and Wade were exhausted from the walking. Thor carried the two twenty pounds sacks of candy thanks to their “Uncle Loki.” Suddenly, a holographic screen was being projected by Jarvis; this had startled both Loki and Thor. The children were resting in their costumes._

_“Oh, isn’t he just too cute!” Natasha exclaimed._

_“Agent Romanov will you—,” dejected Tony. “Wait! Is that that boy trying to steel my baby? TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MY PE—”_

_“Tony!” warned Steve shaking his head. “Peter, are you awake honey?”_

_“Of course he’s not awake,” retorted Tony crossing his arms similar to an upset child. “He’s obviously tired from being so amazing? I mean have you seen what he’s wearing?”_

_“Jarvis, can you make a recording of this?” asked Steve waiting for a response._

_“Already doing so, sir,” confirmed Jarvis._

_“Good,” Steve said. “Peter, we love you, and we wish we could’ve been there for trick-or-treating, but—”_

_“Stay away from Wade! He’s going to steel you away from your Mama!” exclaimed Tony mimicking a crying man._

_Rolling his eyes, Steve continued, “Just know we love you, and we’ll make it up to you for missing out on Halloween this year.”_

_“See you in a few days, sport,” Tony finished. “Oh and don’t ruin the lab too much.”_

_“Tony, what are you—,” Steve questioned._

_“Nothing,” Stony interrupted. “Okay-got-to-go-love-you-bye!”_

 

            Thinking of his father’s always managed to bring a smile upon his face, but it also brought an embarrassing red blush to his cheeks upon the downsides to having two Avengers as parents. Drifting to sleep, his peaceful night was interrupted by an immense pain. His sides began to hurt, and his head was pounding. What was happening? Peter grew scared upon the foreign feeling, but he quickly covered his mouth. His parents couldn’t hear him, and he wouldn’t want Jarvis to annoy him. He cared for the A.I., but it was not right mood. The pain lasted until six in the morning, but Peter had been passed out due to the pain. His last thoughts were orbiting around a certain cancerous blonde, Wade Wilson. He had no right to complain if his friend Wade had done his best to stay strong for him. Peter needed to be strong for Wade, whether he is alive or not.

            Muscles aching, Peter felt reborn and lighter. However, assuming he lost an extreme amount of weight, he sprinted his way to the restroom. However, he found himself in relief to find only the face of a weary teenager. His hair was a ruffled mess, and his body was covered in sweat. However, he was happy to see he was the same scrawny-ish teenager. The only concern he had left was his hands. The bathroom door had already been conveniently open, but he had closed it once inside.

            “W-What the…” Peter whispered in panic as his hand wouldn’t let go of the doorknob.

            Pulling and straining his arm, Peter grunted by how strong his grip was. However, he eventually let go, but the doorknob came with him. Awkwardly pushing the door open with his knee, Peter forced the doorknob back into his hole. He began to run into his room and turn on a switch that automatically locked it. He made the contraption when he was three; his dad helped him. However, he kept the small lock in his room for nostalgia. However, Tony Stark rarely did that, if ever.

            “Young Master Peter, your sitter has arrived,” Jarvis informed.

            “W-What?” Peter questioned while panting.

            “Your fathers had to leave urgently, but they left a ‘rouged animal’ for you in Tony’s words,” Jarvis continued. “They apologize for such as short noticed, but he is waiting for you in the kitchen.”

            “Y-Ye-Yeah,” Peter responded while getting into his clothing. “Thank you.”

            Exiting his room, Peter remembered the school calendar; there was no school today due to a “teacher conference.” Gradually getting closer to the kitchen, Peter’s nose was hint with a strong smell of beer and wood. Rubbing his forehead, Peter groaned at his “last-minute” babysitter. Was the situation that bad to have the “wolverine” into Stark Towers? Most of them lived in the building, but they remained in different sections or floors. Peter didn’t know how to feel, but he wasn’t going to yell at the 160 years old man. Nevertheless, getting closer into the kitchen, the scent of pancakes filled the air. However, it wasn’t enough to cover the man’s scent.

            “Hey Lo—,” Peter greeted until he felt himself pinned against a wall hashly.

            Sniffing his neck, Logan back away and said, “You smell different kid…Something up with ya?”

            “Good morning to you too,” replied Peter shrugging off the pinaful bruise. “I love getting bruises from my uncle in the morning!”

            “You didn’t answer the question,” Logan informed now plating the breakfast.

            “No, nothing’s wrong,” the brunet answered looking away as he sat down.

            “Don’t lie to me kid,” Logan growled.

            “You can smell that too?” Peter asked in annoyance as he shoved a piece of the pancake in his mouth.

            “No, but I can see it in you kid,” answered Logan. “If you’ve been around as long as I have, picking out liars is as easy as making pancakes.”

            “Right,” Peter whispered until he looked back to Logan. “There’s not use hiding it then, but I think something wrong with me.”

“Wrong with you?” Logan questioned raising his right brow.

            “Don’t tell my fathers, and you too Jarvis!” Peter yawned as he began to stretch.

            “I shall keep no promises, sir,” the A.I. responded.

            Sighing, Peter massaged his forehead and continued, “Whatever…Logan?”

            “I’ve kept more than a few secrets, kid. What keepin’ you up?” the older man reassured.

            “Something not right…I feel like it has something to do with Osborn Corp,” Peter responded. “Something…errs…A spider had bitten me, but I didn’t think much of it until this happened.”

            Demonstrating the power, Peter felt slightly doubtful, but he found himself stuck to the ceiling of the kitchen. The feeling was weird, but it was new. He felt light, but he knew his muscles would be aching if he stayed up there any longer. Crawling onto the ceiling, Peter struggled to get down.

            “Need some help kid?” asked Logan as he saw the arachnid struggling.

            “Y-Yes,” Peter whispered, slightly saddened.

            “Come here,” Logan said as he pried the boy from the ceiling with ease.

            However, it was a tad too easy. Unexpectedly, Logan pulled on the boy with too much force. The two had fallen onto the floor with Peter rested on top of Logan slightly drowsy.

            “Ah…mother-humper!” Peter exclaimed as he realized their position. However, he couldn’t complain; it was surprisingly comfortable.

            “You’re going to have to work on your landings, bub,” Logan informed getting up from the floor.

            “Yeah, I’ll work on it,” Peter said going back to sit down and eat breakfast. “Uh, thanks for the…err pancakes.”

            “No problem kid,” the adult smirked as he joined in.

           

“C-Can I have thirds?” asked Peter shyly.

“A big appetite?” Logan asked. “That petite figure isn’t going to stay small if you keept indulging yourself.”

Blushing red Peter exclaimed, “I can’t help it…I’m just hungry! Hey, it could from that spider bite!”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Logan joked as he made the third batch.

 

 

_“I’m not watching over that kid,” Wolverine argued._

_“C’mon! Nobody can do it, and Steve’s gone in M.I.A. He’s probably fine, but I really can’t ask Pepper after having her reset the security!” whined Tony Stark holding his son. “We can’t have him along, and Cyclops should be here any—”_

_“Sir, Scott Summers has arrived,” Jarvis informed._

_“Thank-you-love-you-Peter. Bye!” exclaimed Tony as he ran out the window in his suite._

_“L-wogun,” Peter tugged the fabric of his suite. “U-Up?”_

_“Sorry, kid,” Logan replied. “I don’t do ‘play-dates.’”_

_As Peter tried to convince Wolverine a ride on the shoulders, the elevators opens. It revealed the one and only Scott Summers; he was also known as “Cyclops.” However, noticing the animal in the room, he groaned in annoyance._

_“Oh, great,” Scott replied. “They have you in this too?”_

_“I’m not any more enthusiastic about this,” Logan replied as he tried to get the toddler off his leg._

_“U-Up, p-wease,” Peter begged._

_“Just pick him up on your shoulder, Logan!” exclaimed Scott annoyed at the scene of the historic male refusing to play with the boy._

_However, with the sudden protrusion of voice, Peter stopped. Sighing, the boy walked away in melancholy to his dad’s lab. Shrugging, the two adults did not pay attention to the toddler. It was until they heard the sound of rubber pellets shooting at the wall was when they grew concerned. Having Logan enter the room first, he sliced the tiny pellets with his retractable claws. Someone aimed at him._

_“Aw…” replied the confused child as he approached the man with a smile. “M-mo-moar!”_

_“You’re a weird kid,” Logan joked until Peter shot Cyclops in the head with a few pellets for fun, “Haha! I like you, kid.”_

_This earned a laugh from Peter as the two continued to play with Peter’s hand-crafted toy gun. Not only did it entertain Peter, but Logan felt similar to a father. He never wanted to lose the feeling, but Peter wasn’t his. His own son is rampaging havoc and in prison from time to time. Spending time with the boy was enough for him, but he wouldn’t let anyone know that. Meanwhile, Scott, being short-tempered, had left to make dinner._

_“Lo-Logwan is k-kewl!” Peter exclaimed as he chased after the man._

_“You too, kid,” Logan said as he lay down on the couch causing the small boy to hop onto his lap._

At the end of eating breakfast, Logan looked over Peter at a distance; this caused the brunet to feel uncomfortable. Pretending to not notice, Peter cautiously moved at one end of the room to other casually. However, it was no doubt Logan was staring at him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s the problem?” asked Peter, slightly annoyed.

“How are you going to bring this up to your parents? You know, goldilocks and the tin man?” questioned Logan as he went to start cleaning the dishes.

“I won’t tell them,” Peter said before looking at Logan seriously. “You won’t either.”

Raising an eyebrow, the older male smirked and replied, “Secrets won’t protect you, kid.”

“Logan,” Peter whispered, “I’m already considered a freak…I mean—Dad and Pops love me, unconditionally, but I need to handle this on my own.”

“Just don’t die when patrolling the city,” Logan grunted.

Giving him a confused stare, Peter asked, “W-What do you mean?”

“I assume he is trying to say you will be using your ability for the better good,” Jarvis said.

“I-I don’t—I’m not a ‘super-hero’!” Peter exclaimed.

“We’ll see about that kid,” Logan retorted, smirking at the fuming boy.

Unfortunately, Peter couldn’t help but feel the older man to be correct. Throughout his day, Logan would occasional workout or go out for a smoke. Meanwhile, Peter, himself, would remain in the lab. He didn’t have any assignments, and Gwen handled the “Flash homework” issue. Sacrificing her time to be the jock’s tutor, Peter felt the need to thank her at a later time. However, the entire memory of his fairly recent encounter with Flash sent Peter growing pale. His boy sprouted goose-bumps upon the memory. Shaking his head, the teen lasted his music and resumed his work. However, this came to difficulty as his hands stuck to everything and wouldn’t let go. Sighing, Peter thought of an alternative solution.

“Jarvis,” Peter announced, “I need you to look up…”

 

As the day went on, Peter found himself taking Logan’s idea into consideration. Of course, he would not act on it soon, but it was an interesting idea to him. Unfortunately, as he worked on upgrading his abilities, Peter came across his family tree. Surprisingly, looking into synthetic web-fibers for his “spider-like” abilities, he found Richard Parker aiding in the development.

 

_“Peter,” Steve said getting the brunet’s attention. “You’re not ours—but you’re still our son! We found you on a mission. It was a horrible situation, but we’ve through worse. I found you in a burning building. You were in the hands of an elderly couple by the names of May and Ben Parker. They were taking care of you after you’re birth parents died in an unknown accident…I’m sorry Peter.”_

 

            He needed to find who he’s truly from, but he couldn’t help feel betraying his foster family. He loves his fathers, but he needed to know. He had every right to, but he soon regretted it. Quotes of responsibility and further research into the genetic spiders found in OsCorp brought Peter to their deaths. Specifically, he discovered his final caretaker’s death—Ben and May Parker. Learning the man remained freely along the public, an explosion of anger hit Peter.

            Gradually overtime, Peter obsessed over the topic, but he kept it hidden from his parents. A new hero was sprouting among New York City. In search of the killer, Peter suited himself into what soon became known as Spiderman; he was a friendly neighbor or vigilante. However, Peter knew he had to fight in dedication to his fathers and deceased birthparents. With great power comes great responsibility.

 

 

            Being a whole year, the name of Spiderman was well known among many. An individual hero and leader of a small S.H.I.E.L.D. group, Peter couldn’t have been any more concerned for his well-being. He had faith in himself, but he needed to protect those he loved. Over the past year, Gwen had shown a gradual interest in the boy as Peter. Revealing his identity not too long after, Peter entrusted himself to do what’s right for her. However, his life has not been smooth sailing either. Over the moments of Loki’s past encounters upon break-ups with Thor recently, he’s encountered multiple villains. One being his friend’s father, but it didn’t aid in the fact Mr. Osborn conducted a type of organism given the name “Venom.” Since Spiderman’s arrival, Flash eased his desire for the brunet onto the arachnid, but after coming in contact with the symbiotic creature, the black monster attacks Spiderman whenever in range. This had a few of the downfalls among the powers. Withal, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

           

            Walking outside of the school, Peter hugs Gwen as he replies, “I’ll see you in China Town this weekend!”

            “It’s a date!” she exclaimed while she headed back inside the school.

            “She’s may be a blonde, but she sure isn’t an airhead,” Richard, also known as NovaStar, replied.

            “I’m surprised the classes second best can even get a girl,” replied Ava, known as White Tigress.

            “Haha,” Peter expressed sarcastically. “I’ll be patrolling tonight, so I’ll see you—”

            “We know loverboy,” interrupted Ava as she patted Peter’s back, “just get your project done already!”

            Knowing the female had already finished hers ahead of time, Peter gloomily walked towards the public library. However, in the middle of his walk, an odd figure remained on his tracks. He couldn’t depict the man due to the fact he didn’t want the stalker to know he was aware. Withal, no matter where he turned to, the taller man followed. Hiding within a red hoodie, Peter took his path back to the library to continue his work. As expected the man followed, and when entering the building, he sat a table away parallel to Peter. Shaking his head, the brunet continued his work, but he couldn’t help but give in to his curiosity. This place was secure, and it was public. If anything happened, Peter knew how to make an escape route. Getting up, the brunet causally sat in front of the taller male.

            “Uh, hello?” greeted Peter cautiously. “I’ve notice you sitting alone. I thought I’d greet ya…I haven’t seen around this place before, a-are you new?”

            Only seeing the man’s shoulders move, Peter could hear him mumble to himself in a low tone, but a laugh was heard while the stranger began saying, “You’re still a fucking terrible liar!”

            “E-Excuse me?” questioned Peter before getting shushed quite by an employee. “Let’s continue this outside.”

            “That ass is still as tempting as ever,” the taller man said excitedly.

            When stopping by the stairs of the library in an empty hallway, Peter exclaimed, “Did Flash sent you over to harass me? If so, you’re not very good at it…”

            “I wouldn’t expect you to know me,” the taller man said while fixing himself into a relaxing position on the stairwell. “I should’ve listened to ya Pete…I should’ve never entered that fucking program…”

            Listening to the man’s last few words, Peter felt still. For him, time had stopped, and he began to be overwhelmed with emotions. The only way it could be referenced, unless this was a spy, could be the one and only…Wade Wilson. How? Why? The brunet didn’t want to think anymore, and he desperately wanted to believe Wade Wilson was alive. Pretending to not have noticed years of time missed due to his cancer, Peter acted “casual.” Moving to the floor, Peter hugged his knees to his chest and kept his head on his knees in a fetus position. Noticing the boy’s discomfort, the man had patted the boy’s back and sighed.

            “You such a buttface,” Peter replied while giggling softly to himself. “I didn’t think yo-you’d be alive…Wade.”

            “Yea well neither did my old man,” the assumed Wade Wilson replied. “I found myself in town and decided to look into you. Still not a foul word out of that clean mouth of yours, huh?”

            “Not that I can recall,” the brown haired teen replied before standing to look at the male before him more clearly; catching the gloves and hooded head, he asked, “W-What’s with the attire?”

            “It’s nothing,” Wade said. “You can’t see me, that’s all.”

            “Who declared that?” asked Peter, now sitting on his legs.

            “I did,” Wade replied calmly.

            “Wade,” Peter groaned, “Put it down.”

            “No can do sweet cheeks, and I do mean sweet cheeks,” Wade said as he slapped the brunet’s buttocks.

            “H-Hey!” Peter exclaimed before backing away. “Not cool.”

            “Oh, but it is,” Wade replied before grabbing Peter’s wrist, “Let’s have a formal discussion…elsewhere.” 

 


	6. It Wasn't You

            Exiting the library, Wade was instantly hit with the scent of gasoline, beer, cigarettes, and pollution. If not for his job, Wade would have been fairly disgusted at the moment, but he’s come to think of these aromas as home. Looking down his right shoulder, Peter stood at his side. The young brunet was acting as though there was no time missing between the two, but they had more than a few years apart due to his diagnosis with cancer in grade school. Where was the Peter Parker he knew? Why was he acting this way? Surely, this couldn’t be the Peter Parker he’d known to love? Unfortunately, Peter had no other response but to cover up his true emotions. After so long, he finally had his best friend back! Wade Wilson was scheduled to die back in grade school, but here he was. Peter was contemplating on emotions of happiness or wanting to breakdown right then and there.

            The two sat in a nearby park on a bench; the air was a tad lighter. Wade took in a deep breath and watched as Peter took a seat next to him. The wind blew lightly considering the time of season, but it made Peter sexier to the Wade Wilson. He could barely fight back a grin. However, all thoughts of doing the boy were submissive; he was horrendous. Compared to his youthful self, would Peter bare a millisecond to glance at him? Would it be enough time? Would he accept him, now?

            **_“We’re fucking ulgy, hehe! He’d melt at the sight of us!”_** exclaimed an inner thought in a joyous tone.

            **“Throw up and puke, yes. I highly doubt he’ll melt right before our eyes,”** another inner thought replied, but its tone was stern but shrewd.

            **_“But wouldn’t it be so fun! Just think of the sight of our Peter all over the floor, guts and all, in a liquid form!”_**

            “W-Wade?” Peter questioned upon seeing his reunited friend gripping at his head. Shaking the taller man’s shoulder lightly, Peter continued, “Is there something—”

            “No!” exclaimed the taller man gripping onto the hood of his hoodie tighter. “Y-You can’t hear them can you?”

            “He-Hear what?” Peter asker, gradually becoming concerned. “If anything’s wrong, Wade, you can tell m—”

            Looking up, Wade softly smiled at the smaller male and closed his eyes while replying, “Nah, just…Don’t worry about it babyboy.”

            Going noticed, Peter visibly was taken aback by the name. He hadn’t heard it since they were kids. Gripping his shoulders, Peter let out a shaky sigh. He was truly overwhelmed. Just knowing, Wade Wilson, his best friend from so long ago, was alive. Notably, Peter felt his hair be ruffled, but it wasn’t the soft blowing wind. To his surprise, the rough hand rubbing against his scalp felt comforting. He didn’t need to guess who it was, but it made his heart feel warm from the sudden action.

            “You still never change, huh? Even blush against a ‘swilly’ little nickname, haha!” Wade exclaimed. “At least you’re never changed your cuteness factor! C’mon Pete let me see that beautiful smile of yours!”

            Peter was soon attacked by Wade as he was lifted on the stronger man’s lap with ease and tickled mercilessly. He couldn’t help but laugh. However, not wanting the other to win, Peter covered his mouth as he hysterically laughed.

            Raising a brow, Wade moved his right downward to Peter’s ass and asked, “Now, remove that fucking hand, or I squeeze that delectable ass of yours!”

            Seeing as though Peter wouldn’t be sharing his smile to the world anytime soon, Wade squeezed the brunet’s buttocks teasingly. However, the small pressure caused the petite male to yelp.

            “That’s very cute Petey, but your ass is way too well built to be that sensitive,” Wade informed. “Or is that just because your skin is a wittle—”

            Before Wade could continue, Peter kept silent. His bangs were hiding his facial expression, and the atmosphere grew grim. Could he tell Wade? Should he? Ever since he was threatened by Flash, he suffered a day to day “session” when no one in school was around. The jock was on a college field trip, but he left a number on the brunet last night.

           

 

_“I want my cum to fill that fucking asshole on yours,” Flash gritted through his teeth as Peter continued a blowjob session._

_Panting a weary, Peter was beginning to grow faint, but he continued. He didn’t have the power to defend himself. Despite being Spiderman, “Peter Parker” was a weakling._

_“N-No, pl-please, Flash,” Peter whispered, but he soon became quite as the older male yanked on his hair harshly._

_“I’m sorry,” the blonde male continued, “Did I hear you wrong? That didn’t sound like a cry for more?”_

_The jock tugged at the brunet’s hair again and bit into his collar bone while whispering harshly, “Now, what’s the phrase that again?”_

_“Flash, please—,” Peter yelled in agony; his throat was sore and swollen._

_Peter Parker had enough, but he couldn’t do anything. It was useless. It was hopeless. It was unethical._

_Peter bit lips before softly shouting, “I WANT YOU! FUCK ME HARD!”_

_A grin curling his lips, Flash licked his earlobe and complied. Flash’s penis thrusted in and out of Peter’s mouth—again and again and again. The petite teen could barely breath let along speak or grunt without choking, but there were bigger things to worry about. As the event carried on, Peter could only think what Jarvis would retrieve from his weary body; a sick father left Jarvis to scan him each time he got home. However, he made an excuse to join a new physical club; it would be “good” for him. His parents were happy; they assumed it was a sport such as basketball or softball. On the contrary, Peter couldn’t help but be reminded of the shame he brought to his fathers._

 

 

            “Peter,” Wade waved his covered hand in front of the boy’s face, “you okay there babyboy?”

            Peter stared into his lap, unmoved. It wasn’t until the flashback ended that he realized the concern of his friend. Pushing up his glasses, the boy’s face flushed a light red. However, his composure was soon regained, and the world had “Peter Parker” back. Before explaining himself, Peter had leaned back into the bench and stretched. Relieving the tension in his muscles, the brunet had then let out a hefty sigh. However, upon stretching, Wade caught a glimpse of what he didn’t want.

            “I-I—It’s nothing, really,” Peter said impishly as he faintly smiled. “I’m fi—”

            “Who the **fuck** touched you,” Wade said in a low, serious voice while sliding away from Peter on the bench; his fists were clenched in order to prevent himself from beating up an innocent passerby.

            Not understanding, Peter slowly reached up for his collarbone only to find his collar wasn’t covering the bruise. Now Peter understood, Wade couldn’t have chosen the worst time to find out. He had just gotten that a few days ago, and Peter had just been reunited with Wade Wilson, his friend.

            “Where have you been all this time, huh?” Peter asked smiling, ignoring his question.

            _“I want to be the first person you have sex with,” Wade stated growing frustrated at the blushing brunet. “Anally, in the mouth, or otherwise, I’m going to be your first in general!”_

            “Peter—”

            **_“Maybe he already got someone he loves?”_**

            “You know, I got accepted into college rather early…,” Peter said ignoring his friend.

**“Considering Wade Wilson those years ago was assumed to be dead…He’s probably moved on…”**

            “Peter can you—”

            **_“HE BROKE OUR PROMISE!”_**

            “I met a girl…We’re just friend, of course! She’s brillia—”

            **“We were kids. Anyway, that Wade Wilson, from back then, he’s gone…”**

            “WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MY BABYBOY,” Wade exclaimed as he gripped Peter’s hand tightly.

            Peter looked up at Wade, still unable to see his face, he could hear the other male’s teeth grinding out of frustration. Relaxing his tensed muscles from the sudden burst of anger, Peter sighed.

            “It’s just a bully,” Peter whispered. “There’s nothing ‘Puny Parker’ can do…I deserve this…”

            ‘From a nerd to the ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman,’ I’m a fraud.’ Peter thought solemnly to himself.

            “Get up,” Wade said as he lifted himself off from the bench. When Peter didn’t move, he repeated himself in a rougher tone, “Get the fuck up!”

            Obeying his long needed friend, Wade grabbed Peter by the hand, and they began to walk.   Not knowing where their destination was, Peter trusted Wade. He missed him—he **needed** him. Peter was lost, and he physically showed it. His skin had become dreadfully pale, and his body was shivering. The traumatic memory of what Flash did to him; the brunet couldn’t take it.

            Looking down, Wade saw how pained Peter looked. Loosening his grip, Wade pulled Peter close to him, but he made sure his face or skin was out of vision. With Peter just back, he didn’t want to lose the one he loved. He’s been through hell throughout the following decade, but he wasn’t going to lose the one he truly loved. Cable was alright, and Death was a beauty. However, Peter Parker was seen him as Wade Wilson, but how long would that last once he showed his true-self?

            **“We should bail out now.”**

“ ** _But what if he’s still into to us, and if he hates us we can run in self-pity and get ‘jiggy with it’ with Death!”_**

**“I highly doubt she’ll want us back after what happened last time”**

**_“Oh come on! You’re no fun! Plus, we can just kill a ton of ‘evil’ fuckers no problem!”_**

            “Um…Wade?”

            Shaking his head, Wade looked back down at Peter. He could feel the smaller boy’s warmth, and his muscular chest felt the smaller boy’s petite frame. They were close together but not awkwardly close.

           

 

_“Peter!” Wade exclaimed as he ran into the park across from the local library._

_“C-Cwomin’!” a petite brunet shouted back. “W-Wait up!”_

_Rolling his eyes, Wade ran back to the smaller boy to aid him with his oxygen tank. Picking it up to lessen his friend’s burden, the blonde child began to walk beside the brunet._

_“You know, maybe a race can wait,” Wade said softly._

_“A-Are you af-wraid?” questioned the smaller boy._

_“In your dreams! I just like getting a nice view of your adorable face,” Wade grinned. “You know, Petey…I’m going to marry you, and we’ll have a family like your folks.”_

_“T-That’s a bit swoon, though,” Peter, the petite brunet, said unsurely._

_“Who cares! Society can kiss my ass,” the blonde boy said proudly and then grinned. “You know, you could too~!”_

_“Nuh-uh,” Peter refused before adjusting his nasal cannula; it would be a week before he could be free of the irritating thing!_

_Nevertheless, Peter soon felt the older boy’s body warmth again his back and arm wrapped around his waist. His other arm was used to hold his oxygen tank. As strange as it was to be so close to each other, Peter found comfort in this. Why? It was because they were friends right? Yeah, that was it. They were friends…dedicated to one another…good ol’ chums…nothing more…_

“Where are we?” asked Peter as he grew cautious of their surroundings.

            The scenery was dark, damp, and unhygienic; it smelled worse than the causal streets of New York City! Peter would have thrown up right then and there if he could, but Wade’s presence added a bit of comfort to the environment. It still smelled revolting, but Peter shook his head and tried to focus on his friend.

            “Huh?” Wade said now giving Peter attention. “Just my place—though it’s a dump!”

            Peter smiled and softly said, while pushing himself into Wade further, “As long as we get to talk I don’t care…I’ll get used to the smell eventually.”

            Wrapping his sleeved arm over Peter’s shoulder, Wade grinned, and the two headed off into the rustic looking building. The odor of the building was nothing in compare to outside; Peter was grateful for this. Entering the fourth floor, Wade escorted the brunet into his apartment. It was beaten, decomposing, and covered in food. The furniture and sheets were tattered, but Peter knew best not to pride around too much.

            Before Wade could sit down on the couch, Peter sprung into Wade’s chest and deeply cried, “I’m s-so, so sorry, Wade…I br-broke the pr-p-promise…I’m so sorry…”

            Taken back slightly, Wade, still hiding his face from his beloved, brushed Peter’s hair back with his hand in a comforting motion.

            “What happened baby-boy?” he asked in a comforting tone while rubbing the teen’s head and back.

            “I’m being sexually harassed,” Peter stated bluntly through his tears, chocking on his own breath from becoming overwhelmed. “I did blow-jobs, but he wouldn’t give it to me anally. I—You said you wanted to be my first time…I-I ha-had to keep that. I loved you, Wade—no. I love you, Wade.”

            **_“LIAR! LET’S RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF! NO ONE CAN LOVE US!”_**

Now sobbing directly into the crook of Wade’s neck, Peter croaked, “You can’t imagine how grateful I am to know you’re alive…I love you so much...Wade—”

            **“His version of Wade Wilson is gone…He-He would _hate_ us—for who we are now!”**

“Babyboy,” Wade whimpered as if Peter’s words were an stab to his cranium or acid melting his flesh, “I’m not the same person. I’m a mon—”

            “You came back to me,” Peter said as he shook his head. “I will always love you because you never forgot about me. Just like how I never forgot about you. I love you.”

            “HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO—SO EFFORTLESSLY?!” exclaimed Wade in question; Wade Wilson was a murderer—a monster. Hell, he looked like one.

            “W-What…I don’t understand,” Peter said hesitantly as he held onto Wade more than loosening his grip on the man he loved. “Tell me! If you cherish our relationship, you have nothing to hide from me!”

            Gripping his pants, Wade took in a deep breath and grunted, “Fine…You want to see who I’ve become…”

            “…I’M A MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER!” Wade yelled as he waited for Peter to regurgitate out of disgust while holding his breath. He expected Peter to resist looking at him or back away, but it was the exact opposite.

            His skin was scarred, nothing but pink flesh; his hair was completely gone. This had been a side effect from the program that was supposed to “cure” him. His cancer stopped killing him, but it grew into an uncontrollable skin condition. His body regenerated, but he couldn’t get his original complexion. Wade Wilson was gone. Physically, but after a while he was mentally gone too. After a series of murders, he became insane—voices within his head that wouldn’t go away. When they did, he was scared for his life. Sure, his life was unusual and always a “party.”  The Wade Wilson at present was a mess. Nothing could change that.

            Waiting for Peter’s sympathy or disgust, Peter caressed his face and smiled. The love in his eyes did not falter, but they only grew. Wade, now uncomfortable, looked down and stared at his feet.

            “I still see Wade Wilson from grade school, but you need me this time,” Peter said comfortingly as he continued. “You need me just as much as I need you. I still love you, Deadpool.”

            “Hehe,” the scarred skinned man laughed in irony, “it looks like it, babyboy.”

            Now, able to look into his face, Wade smiled genuinely. It was a smile that Peter Parker was able to witness and share. Both male’s hearts were aching for the attention of their lover.

            “I see you’ve done your research about me, huh?” Wade asked as he relaxed onto the couch nearby.

            “I don’t agree with what you’re doing, but I’m glad to know you remembered me…us,” Peter said softly as he kissed the tip of what was left of Wade’s nose. The skin was rough and rigid, but the brunet wouldn’t have it any other way. “It’s the way you live…for now…”

            “’For now?’ What does that mean, babyboy?” Wade asked in a cocky manner. “Can Peter Parker change the ‘merc with a mouth’ into a non-killing machine?”

            “I can try,” Peter said now looking down solemnly. “You know…I found out about my birthparents. I…I just—killing has a new meaning to me…”

            “Babyboy—” Wade said in an attempt to try and calm him down.

            “I-It’s fine,” Peter said as he sadly smiled and looked up into Wade’s eyes. “I’m okay…Let’s save this story for another time…o-okay?”

            “Anything for you, Petey,” the bald male said as he hesitantly met Peter’s hazel eyes. “You know—Fuck it!”

            Before Peter could blink, his lips locked onto his rugged lips. The moment wasn’t extraordinary, but it was average and straightforward. Neither male felt out of place, and it was a sweet moment. The kiss didn’t last for a significant amount of time; it was about a few seconds—nothing more a minute or less.

            “Listen, Pet—”

            Before Wade could finish speaking as the two broke apart from each other, a cellular device was vibrating within Peter’s left, front pocket. Ironically, Wade had only paused due to the cell vibrating against his crotch due to their position. A blue, light emitted from the device and was seen through Peter’s clothing. Backing away from each other, Peter looked at the Caller ID only to have it taken by Wade before he could properly read it.

            “Daddy’s callin’, huh?” Wade asked before handing Peter back his phone. “I’ll let you handle that.”

            “Hey, Dad,” Peter said as he picked up the phone. “W-What’s going on?”

            “What’s going on is that you and I were supposed to build that robotic suit for that Spiderman guy,” responded the infamous Tony Stark. “Where’ve you been? Steve and I are concerned. Jarvis’ signal was corrupted. Are you in danger or—”

            “I’m fine, Dad,” reassured Peter taking a glance at Wade attempting to occupy himself. “I actually had a better day than I expected.”

            “Hmm, well…be home within the next hour,” Tony warned before hanging up the call. “Your father and I have something important to discuss as well…We’ll talk about it then. Bye, Peter.”

            “Never goodbye, but so long,” Peter replied impishly.

            Although he couldn’t see it, Peter knew his dad was rolling his eyes as he grumbled, “Your Pops must have been too much of an influence on you.”

            ‘Ironic,’ Peter thought as he smiled at the blank screen on the phone.

            Before turning around, Peter felt weight on his right shoulder and turned to find to smirking Wade leaning on his shoulder.

            “So, babyboy, what are you contemplating?” Wade asked arrogantly.

            “W-What do you mean?” Peter asked in a confused tone.

            “Us,” stated Wade, “we’ve been yearning for each other for a decade! C’mon, you have to fucking tell me what we—this relationship—is now!”

            “I…I don’t think I can,” Peter said in a whispered tone as he walked towards the windowsill of his crush’s apartment. “He wouldn’t like it…”

            **_“Who’s that ‘he’ guy? Maybe a lover?”_**

**** **“More like the man that’s sexually harassing our Peter!”**

**_“Let’s rip his guts out! Maybe Mr. Shuggums can nibble on his pathetic flesh for dinner!”_**

**_“_ ** **Shuggums deserves better.”**

**_“Fuck you! My plans are awesome!”_**

**** **“Where is Mr. Shuggums anyway?”**

**_“Beats me! I JUST WANT THAT MOTHERFUCKER’S HEAD UP HIS OWN ASS!”_**

“Shut up!” Wade exclaimed before looking at Peter. “It’s that harasser, isn’t it? Pete, I’m motherfucking Deadpool! There’s no reason you should be scared—I love you, babyboy.”

            Trembling slightly, Peter slowly sprinted to Wade’s chest and sobbed quietly. It wasn’t that the brunet couldn’t protect himself; he was Spiderman! Peter Parker, however, was a different story. Nerdy, unable to defend himself—he was a weakling. His fathers speak otherwise, but his current thoughts of the sexually harassment blurred out the positive memories.

            “W-Wade,” Peter sniffled out as he buried his face into Wade’s torso; this was due to height difference, “w-wi-will you be my boyfr—”

            “Don’t need to ask me twice!” the victorious Deadpool shouted. “Now, how about we catch up on all that lost time.”

            Giggling from the sudden change of tone, Peter shook his head and raised his hand to distance them before saying, “I’ve got to go see what Pops and Dad are up to. B-But, I’ll see you tomorrow or soon! You know where to fine me.”

            Sighing and rubbing his scarred, dry bald scalp, Wade mumbles, “Fine, tomorrow then.”

            “Thanks you, Wade,” Peter says before going on his tip toes to kiss his lover’s nose. “Um…Do you think you could show me the way back to my place?”

            “Anything, babyboy,” Wade complied as he wrapped his arm around Peter while walking to Stark Tower.

           

            The sun had already set, and the atmosphere around the pair had grown colder despite it being mid-fall. Nevertheless, before Peter departed into his home, he pecked chin and rushed inside.

            **_“His ass is so much more….firm, delectable.”_**

“Ain’t going to call you off there,” Wade said as he stretched his arms to his back and whistled his way back home.

             As Wade had left, Peter became anxious. Why the need of urgency? Taking in a deep breath, Peter trusted the family conversation wasn’t of his “social needs.” Fixing his shirt, Peter made sure to hide any marks from Flash’s incident. Clearing his throat, Peter walk into Stark’s Tower and entered the elevator. As the doors of the elevator opened, Peter was greeted with the sight of the Avengers assembled. If not for their serious and concerned faces, Peter would’ve been ecstatic to see everyone off mission. Except, one detail caught Peter’s attentions; Clint was missing.

            “Peter, your father and I need a talk,” Tony said in a serious manner before he turned to the rest of the team. “Excuse us…”

            Following without saying a word, Tony and Steve led Peter into the lab downstairs. Leaning at the edge of a workbench, Peter awaited for one of the three to begin in conversing.

            “Your Pops and I have been informed of a…matter,” Tony began in an unpersuasive manner, “Steve?”

            “We’re facing a serious issue regarding Thor’s—,” Steve continued.

            “Boy-toy,” Tony added as he rolled his eyes.

            “You mean Loki?” Peter questioned. “I-I thought he brought his mischief behavior down a few levels?”

            “He did,” Steve said before being interrupted. “Past Loki has not. It would appear someone’s opened a rift long enough to allow something or someone to inform the ‘past Loki’ of his abandonment for revenge on Asgard.”

             “Why are you telling me this?” asked their son, not understanding the need for this conversation. “Crazy stuff happens all the time…Why now? Is it going to be that bad?”

            “It involves the tesseract, Pete. We have no idea for what, or who’s in control of this entire situation. But, we need you to careful,” Steve said walking towards Peter and firmly grabbing his shoulders. “We need you to stay alert from here on.”

            “Because of that,” Peter’s Dad continued, “you’ll be carrying this. Now don’t get too excited.”

            As his father placed a metal object within Peter’s hand, once he let go Peter felt the irony. In his hand was an Avenger communicator. Peter Parker didn’t have any need for being involved with the Avengers besides being family. However, Spiderman was a different story. He worked every day hoping to someday get a shot at possibly becoming one. That day has yet to come.  

            “If anything unusual occurs, you’ll be able to know and inform us. Whichever one occurs first,” Steve explained. “We want you safe.”

            “Speaking of safe,” Tony said as he crossed his arms, “what happened today? You weren’t home on according to schedule.”

            “Hehe,” Peter laughed softly, “you’re starting to sound like Pops, Dad.”

            “Avoiding the question never got anyone anywhere,” Tony responded as he made his way to his desk in order to brew a concoction for his “condition.” As the years passed on, Tony’s poison was worsening. The arc reactor embedded in his chest was only increasing his fate. However, he couldn’t tell his family—not yet.

            “A childhood friend reunion happened,” Peter answered hesitantly.

            “How far back is ‘childhood?”” Steve asked, now curious.

            “Back to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s electuary school for gifted children,” Peter whispered, but it was audible enough for Steve to hear.

            “What was that?” Tony asked in slight confusion from his spouses’ thinking position.

            “You mean that Milton…Bilson…What was his name?” Steve asked himself while thinking of the young blond haired friend of their son. “You weren’t extremely sociable, so—How could I forget?”

            “Wade Wilson, Pops,” Peter corrected, putting his Pops out of his misery.

            “Oh!” Tony said before his facial expression turned into anger. “No—no way in hell are you seeing that guy again!”

            “W-What?” Peter asked in a low tone as he backed away from his fathers.

            “Tony!” Steve exclaimed as he held his husband’s shoulder. “I don’t think he knows.”

            “Know what? About Deadpool?” Peter said, confirming his parent’s uncertainty. “I…I already know.”

            “He’s a murderer, Pete,” Tony said in a distasteful tone. “He’s a mercenary. He kills for money. I just…we—”

            “We don’t want you to get hurt,” Steve said sympathetically. “It’s be best if you two—”

            “I can change him,” Peter said as he tightened his grip on the edge of the workbench. “I can…eventually.”

            “Peter,” Tony said in an apologetic tone. “I’m sorry.”

            “No, no…it’s okay,” Peter said as he turned his attention to the ground. “I-I’ll be in my room.”

            Moving aside to let Peter pass, Steve stopped their son before he left the room.

            “Your practice with your afterschool sports have been paying off,” Steve noted while smiling slightly.

            “Maybe you might be interested in training with Natasha,” Tony advice, his hand under his chin in thought. “It’d be appropriate for now. Don’t you think?”

            “Yeah,” Peter whispered, “I look forward to it.”

            As Peter accelerated into his room, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Peter contemplated. Suite up or mope around for the rest of the day. After taking a moment to debate, Peter got up to his feet and put on his suite that he hid under the covers of his mattress. Opening his window, the brunet felt sudden guilt deep inside. He should confess of his powers return, and his effort to put them in positive use. Confess of Flash’s mouth rape sessions…but he couldn’t. Peter Parker was a coward. Nothing would ever change that.

            As he swung from web to web, Peter could feel the crisp, cold, night air. When he was Spiderman, thought the same person mentally, he felt free. All of his burdens were gone, and his obligations as Peter Parker dispersed. Of course, scheduled activities found their way into his memory. However, pondering on his calming memories, Peter’s attention was directed to the Chameleon attempting to escape a robbery.

            “I think you’re turning red,” Peter yelled towards the criminal. “Sorry Chameleon, but I’m interested in someone else!”

            With a snide remark, the Chameleon continued to flee. Catching up, Spiderman continued to stall the man. However, unlike the usual “hit and run” scenarios, this was suspiciously different. Running into an abandoned street due to the time, Spiderman was left deserted in the middle of road.

            “I’m not up for one of your tricks right now,” Peter muttered to himself.

            However, in the empty streets and quiet night, Peter’s voice was silently echoed. The air was cold and crisp, and the scenery was gradually creeping the teen out. How did he get to busy streets infested with police cars to an abandoned, quiet neighborhood at this time? Shaking his head, Peter investigated the area. No one was around—not the Chameleon, not a bystander, not even a hostage! Where was everyone?

            Climbing up a wall onto the roof of a building, Peter could feel his spider-sense go berserk, but then it quickly faded.

            “That’s unusual…,” Peter said to himself while rubbing his chin. However, his train of thought was interrupted once he got kicked down to the ground, face first.

            “Alright, bug boy!” a familiar, energetic tone sang. “TaskMaster had big plans for you, and you’re coming along! _Dead or Alive!”_

_“ **Oh! It’s just like the game!”**_

**_“_ ** **Except there are no girls with gigantic boobs, and we’re not stranded in the middle of some fantasy island.”**

**_“Maybe the author can—”_**

“How many time must I tell you,” the red and black spandex colored male yelled as he tapped his head. “SHUT UP ALREADY!”

            “D-Deadpool,” Spiderman stuttered as he attempted to get off from the ground, but the mercenary stomped his foot onto his back before he could.

            “Ah, ah, ah!” Deadpool teased. “We can do this the easiest or hardest way?”

            Before Spiderman could respond, a shotgun was pressed against his cheek. Peter had two options, in the moment of adrenaline; he could either confess his identity or attempt any minimal chances of escape. Breaking his heart to find his not more than a day old reunited friend and current boyfriend choosing Spiderman as his next target, Peter sighed. His parents taught him better than to take the easy way out; his next move would either be from stupidity or bravery.

            Shooting a web onto the back of Deadpool’s head, Peter found a quick scape-goat, but he knew this wouldn’t keep him busy.

            **_“He’s gutsy! Can we keep him!”_**

**** **“We have direct orders to—”**

**_“Orders, smoirders! They can’t kill us! Besides, he has a cute ass!”_**

**** **“That posterior looks familiar…”**

**_“We’d have to squeeze it to find out!”_**

            ‘Maybe I should’ve just trained with Aunt Natasha instead…or aid Dad in building my suit,’ Spiderman thought to himself.

            “Let’s see,” Peter said in a tiring joke to amuse himself, “training with a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent or build an ‘Iron-Spider’ suit—”

            Performing a perfect backflip in order to dodge a bullet, Peter quickly retorted, “I chose dodging the bullet!”

            “Hey Spidey,” yelled the mercenary, “what? Were a gymnastic instructor or something?”

            “Nope,” retorted Spiderman. “I’m just your friendly neighborhood Spider man!”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Deadpool muttered. “Just let me give you a present!”

            With Peter’s spider-sense not working, Parker had no choice but to be extremely alert. Wade was his boyfriend; they’re friends. However, that never stopped the Green Goblin from alerting him every now and again. What was happening? It was a nuisance to attempt and dodge every bullet by luck. His luck might just run out soon. Nevertheless, not meaning to speak so soon, Peter’s ankle was hit by several bullets. In an attempt to land, Spiderman flung himself onto the ground.  

            “Oh!” Deadpool cheered as he was preparing to knock him out with a syringe. “I see you got my present!”

            Before Peter knew it, his vision began to blur. His senses were weakening, and it wasn’t long until he was knocked out cold. The only memories he was able to recall were a few glimpses of what happening.

 

            Feeling the cold, harsh ground and dirt, Peter felt himself dragged onto a camp floor. Within the area were two people arguing. The teenaged hero could barely hear the conversation. It would fade in and out ever so often.

            “Are ya serious?” what Peter made out to Deadpool’s voice. “We have to take to Os…”

            “You’ll get your money…,” an assumed clone ordered by Deadpool’s hirer to inform the mercenary of his new pit stop. “…test…symbiotic…development. Hey! I think he’s waking up?!”

            His eyes struggling to adjust to the harsh light, Peter found himself with harsh contact among a fist and the ground.

            As Deadpool brought Spiderman onto his back, the merc with a mouth began conversing with himself.

            **“When are we ever going to get payed?”**

**_“Yeah! Our babies aren’t going to just get shined and polished by themselves!”_**

“Maybe I should go on an official ‘first date’ with Peter?” Deadpool questioned to himself. “Plus, I’ve already upgraded my weapons last week. I can skip this one for Petey!”

            **_“We’d have to blow up more fuckers for the cash, though…I’m in!”_**

**** **“We’d be a part of this either way, you idiot!”**

**_“You’re no fun!”_**

            Mindlessly distracted with his inner thoughts, the mercenary flawlessly lunged himself onto the top of OsCorp’s roof.          As the wind blew harshly, due to the height of the building, Deadpool took out of phone and contacted Norman Osborn. It wasn’t much longer until the cash was given, and Spiderman was tossed onto the ground left for whatever Mr. Osborn had planned for the bug mutant.

            “Take of Spidey over here, Osborn,” Deadpool noted in a cheery, “love-lust” fashion, as he winked the two away. “I’d hope to grasp his ass someday!”

            Instead of jumping off the building in a cliché fashion, the “Merc with a Mouth” teleported back to apartment.

            **“Tell me why we didn’t just teleport here with Spiderman?”**

“We wouldn’t know what it would do the bug, plus he was pretty petite for a male ‘superhero.’ TaskMaster didn’t specify, but Osborn needed the bug boy alive.”

            **“Let’s just hit a bar and get a beer.”**

“I’m with ya on that bud, whoooohoooo!” exclaimed Deadpool as he ventured to a nearby bar.

           

Meanwhile, within the OsCorp laboratories, Spiderman found himself between Dr. Conner and Norman Osborn. Peter’s vision was once again struggling to focus. The room was brightly lit, and the brunet felt himself attached to a lab bench. Gradually, his body was being risen to wear he was lying upside. Weak, he struggled to fight against his chained ankles and wrists.

‘What did Wade inject into my system?’ Peter asked himself as he groaned due to the bright conditions of the room. ‘Who paints a room a pale color with lights this bright besides a hospital?’

Before he could produce a snide remark on where his current whereabouts are, Peter felt a hand firmly grip his face. The color on his face drained once he heard his captives voice.

“What brilliance!” exclaimed a crazed criminal. “It is my pleasure to find my current nemesis in such a vulnerable state.”

            “G-Go-Goblin,” Peter whispered, currently fatigued. “W-What are you pl-p-planning to do wi-with m-me?”

            “Currently, attempting to find a new host for my lovely symbiote,” Goblin explained, also known as Norman Osborn, “Venom was not unsuccessful, but it wasn’t a success either. I’ve concocted the same family recipe…with a kick! Hehehe!”

            “Norman, you promised me my DNA sample,” said a familiar professor and intern instructor. “We had a deal.”

            “D-Doc-Doctor Conner?” Peter questioned, his Spiderman mask remaining on his face.

            “How do you know me?” Dr. Conner’s asked, bewildered. “I do not recall us meeting before.”

            “Hehe,” Spiderman laughed weakly. “How ironic…”

            “Hehehe, do what you will Doc,” Goblin said as he moved to the side allowing Conner to take a blood sample.

            It had been three months since Peter saw Dr. Conner. He had been reported to be on a heavy, secretive project in order to improve the productivity of Osborn Corp. However, with no contact for the past few months, Peter grew skeptic.

 

 

            _“I do not know. I do not know why, but he can do everything a spider. Including healing. I have to find him. I need his blood,” responded Dr. Conner as Peter and he drank coffee at the end of their shifts._

_“You need Spider-Man's blood?” questioned Peter. “Did you see what happened to Norman Osborn, right?”_

_“He was a fool, despite being my employer—Peter you take his pictures! You must know how to get a simple request from him!” Curt Conner exclaimed as he attempted to persuade his intern._

_“I do not think you should force him to give you blood. I am sure that is responsive to the people—what to whom you inject the needle,” the teen interjected._

_“Peter, he saves lives! With his DNA and the DNA or the reptiles kept here, imagine the possibilities! We could heal the disabilities—a healing factor!” Conner exclaimed while smiling in a broad fashion. “Regeneration at a new level!”_

_“I’m sorry, Doc,” Peter said as he grabbed his satchel and coffee. “My parents are asking where I’ve been…I hope you understand!”_

_His smile gradually forming into a frown, Curt whispered, “Ah, yes. Go ahead, you’ve done some good work together. Night, Peter.”_

_Nodding his head, Peter stormed out of the office, but he kept one audible sentence to his attention._

_“I will try to find Spiderman…” Dr. Conner whispered before slamming his fist onto his desk in frustration._

            As Peter attempted to struggle, it was too late. Conner was retrieving his blood to accomplish what was once a dream to an obsession. With the blood loss, Peter was more at a loss for his senses, but he wasn’t completely faded.

            “I’ll be seeing you, Dr. Conner,” Goblin said as he approached Peter with a serum to inject into the boy’s arm. “Now that I have you here…so fragile…so vulnerable. Let’s see who’s behind the mask!”

            Despite the teen’s weak attempt to plea softly, he soon felt his sweaty face feel the cool air of the room. Soon after, he heard an inane laughter.

            “Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!” Goblin yelled in excitement. “Peter Parker! Well, I should have known! I can’t wait to see the son I’ve always wanted!”

            Before Peter could rebuttal, he soon felt a needle inject liquid into his forearm. Before the teen knew it, he felt as though a thick, slimy substance was consuming him. Screaming in agony, Peter could hardly feel control over his body. His spider suite was slowly dissolving, but he remained unharmed. Internally, Peter felt as though his body was burning from the inside first.

            Peter attempted to signal his Avenger’s communicator, but it was of no use. Unsure if the message was revealed, Peter’s body became paralyzed as the symbiote.

            “This is…different,” Peter heard Goblin say as his hearing muffled his sentences. “Lovely…my…Carnage! My…son!”

            Before Peter knew it, his entire was consumed. Peter Parker would be resting.

 

            It had been a while since Peter’s arrival home. Steve was pacing back and forth in the living room while Tony kept up the company’s revenue for the past week. However, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist was slowly becoming annoyed due to his troubled husband.

            “Steve, honey,” Tony called from the couch, “he’s probably out with Harry or something. Kids sneak out all the time! Hell, I did worse—”

            “That is exactly why I’m concerned!” Steve retorted. “Kids of this generation are more malicious than—”

            “You’re overreacting. Let the kid have a little fun in his life!”  Tony cut off his husband while removing his glasses and shifting his position on the couch. “C’mon, this is Peter we’re talking about here. He’s the dorkiest kid out there—not to mention innocent.”

            “As true as that may be, that doesn’t mean—” Steve attempted to reply in order to bring some sense into Tony.

            “Guys, we have a problem,” Logan said as he walked in the living space with Natasha and Agent Coulson. “We’re so far the only people free to deal with it.”

            “Actually, Steve and I was in an important discussion—” Tony replied in an ambitious manner.

            “We’ve heard, but this is more than just a ‘problem.’ It may have to deal with Peter,” the Black Widow responded. “He might be in trouble.”

            “His communicator went off not too long ago; it may be Loki,” Coulson suggested.

            “Maybe he didn’t just sneak-out,” Tony mumbled to himself. “Actually, that sounds more appropriate. Loki kidnapped Peter…They were sort of close, but why now?”

            “Doesn’t matter,” responded Steve as he was preparing to get ready. “All that matters is Peter is going to be okay.”

            “No arguments there,” Tony said as he lifted his hands in defeat while heading downstairs to put on his armor.

           

            Once ready, Tony planned on tracking the location of the communicator, but the device lost its signal. The group depended on Logan’s sense of smell, but it only slowed their progress down further.

            “Damn, damn, damn,” Tony muttered to himself, “I’m a terrible father!”

            “Tony!” exclaimed Steve. “It’s not your fault here! I love you, but now is not the time to be pessimistic! Focus! We need to find Peter!”

             However, from a distance, the Wolverine found himself astounded upon hearing a loud screech and familiar scent.

            “I don’t think a terrible father would cut it, but this is an entirely different issue,” Logan muttered loud enough to be heard by the group through their ear pieces. “Looks like somebody didn’t wake up on the right side of the bed.”

            “What in hell…” Natasha whispered.

            Within their vision was a spider-like creature raging havoc among the civilians. It was a skinny, elegant creature colored dark and light shades or red. The Avenger, part of them, had only hoped it hadn’t caught any victims.

            “Hehehe,” Goblin laughed maniacally. “What do we have here? It would appear the Avengers have come to attend to my son!”

            “He ain’t yours, bub,” Wolverine growled.

            “W-What are you two talking about? We have bigger issues to attend to” Steve asked, oblivious to the scene playing out before him.

            “You wanted to find Peter,” Wolverine smirked. “Well, here you have him?”

            “P-Peter?” Tony asked looking in horror at the creature that laid before them.

            “I’m assuming he worked for you once before Mr. Stark,” Goblin teased. “He is certainly an exceptional boy! I couldn’t help but use him for my experiment!”

            “You son of a bitch,” Tony muttered before closing his face-mask. “What did you do?!”

            Holding themselves back from claiming Peter as their son, the two fathers contemplated. However, they both knew Peter would be in more danger if the world knew Peter had connections with Avengers. More importantly, his foster parents were Steve R. Stark and Tony R. Stark.  

            “You would not believe this night!” Goblin squealed in excitement. “Now, I won’t spoil this night with a certain someone’s secret, but I’ll let you have most of the fun! CARNAGE ATTACK!”

            Before the Avengers could attack, they attempted to strategize how to take down Peter without causing too many injuries or inflicting too much pain. The fight was lasting longer than usual; it was more of a dodge ball session.

            “This is quite enough,” Steve said. “As much as it hurts me to say this, we need to take him down.”

            “Agreed,” said both Natasha and Logan; Tony nodded with a pained expression.

           

 

            _“What if he grows up to be a party maniac…an alcohol addict…a—”_

_“A loving partner, and hero of this world,” Steve interrupted as he carried Peter into Stark Towers. “Tony, your overthinking again.”_

_“I just,” Tony sighed,” I don’t want to turn into my father. I gave Pepper position as C.E.O. of this company to spend more time with you two, but what if it’s not enough. I get to be around you two, but…what if—”_

_“Hold him,” Steve said picking Peter out of the basket as the baby fussed slightly. “C’mon, he won’t bite.”_

_Hesitant, Tony felt his heart race, but he gladly accepted. Supporting the baby’s head, Tony walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. As he got to look at Peter more closely, he could see himself within the baby’s eyes. As the baby brunet opened and closed his eyes in a tired fashion._

_“You’ll be an excellent father, and hey! You’ll have me to remind you every time,” Steve said optimistically._

_“Douch—” Tony retorted before cutting himself off. “Butt.”_

_“Preserved for you at night, and occasionally during the day for a quickie,” Steve said as he kissed his partner’s stubbly face._

_“Oh, haha,” Tony laughed sarcastically. “Clever!”_

_On the contrary, the baby began to laugh along with him. The brunet exposed a gummy smile. If not for being his son, Tony wouldn’t have genuinely smiled. His son was smiling at him, laughing with him, spreading joy with him._

_“I guess it can’t be all that bad,” Tony whispered. “Hey, Pete…While your stingy father over there will set the rules of the house, I’ll make sure you have a real childhood!”_

_In response, Peter stared blankly at Tony Stark, but he quickly laughed some more. Smiling himself, Tony lifted his son into the air in a small bouncing motion._

_“I see you two are bonding without me,” Steve said, pretending to be hurt._

_“C’mon old man,” Tony retorted. “I would never!”_

_Nevertheless, Steve took a seat next to Tony as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulder. At this time, Steve was hoping one of the two would “pop the question” soon. However, with a baby and remodeling needing to be done, Steve sighed knowing the two of them would have to wait a while longer. However, he didn’t mind. As long as Tony found enjoyment in Peter, Steve was content_

            “TONY! Look out!” Steve exclaimed as he pushed his husband out danger’s way. Looking at his expression, Steve’s frustrated expression softened and he said, “Tony…this is not _our_ Peter. He’s Carnage—so says the green guy over here. We’ll get our Peter back, don’t worry! But, if you stand there, torturing yourself, we won’t get anywhere! Our son could be stuck like this!”

            Heavily breathing inside his suit, Tony closed his eyes and attempted to slow down his breathing. His heart rate was gradually slowing down, but he couldn’t keep his emotions at bay.

            “Sir, you’ve stabilized,” his A.I., Jarvis informed.

            “It’ll have to do,” Tony said while gritting his teeth.

            Hovering off the ground, Tony prepared his repulse beam as he attempted to get the creature’s attention. If only this creature wasn’t his son, Tony wouldn’t have been so hesitant. Nevertheless, the beams were having its affect. Each shot fired; the creature found itself screeching in pain. Gradually, it would open to reveal their son. If not for this, Wolverine would have sunk his claws in Carnage’s body.

            “It looks like he’s unconscious!” informed the Black Widow. “Keep it up Tony!”

            “Workin’ on it!” Tony said as he blasted at the red symbiote attempting to herd it into one area. “How do you suppose we knock him out?”

            “Leave it to me,” Wolverine said as he picked up a metal pipe and stuck it around the creature in a circle. “This thing doesn’t like it when ya shoot at it. Try hitting the interior of this ring here.”

            “Are you kidding me?” Tony yelled in anger. “No, no, no, no! We have no idea what that will do to Pe—”

            “We have no idea what that thing is doing to Peter either! I don’t like it either, but it’s now or never Stark!” Logan yelled.

            “Tony,” Steve continued, “he’s right!”

            “Fucking shit,” Tony muttered before doing a Wolverine instructed; to his surprise, the idea worked.

            The repulse beam reflected off one pipe to other; this caused a continuous banging on the metal pipes. The creature was gradually beginning to tire itself out attempting to figure out the cause of a horrid sound. Not too long, the symbiote hid itself back into Peter’s skin. It was almost as if Peter and the creature were one. The team would need to further investigate.

            “Just as planned,” Goblin said to himself in a quiet tone before retreating back OsCorp.

           

            ‘Reports have been out of the mysterious red spider known as Carnage,’ informed a newsman within a television, news broadcast. ‘No one knows what it is, but reporters have claimed the monster to be a teen to be associated with the name Peter. If not for the heroic team, the Ave—’

            **“Peter, huh?”**

**_“Could it be our Petey?”_**

“I highly doubt it! There ar-ugh-are a tone P-Pweters in the w-wurld!” exclaimed an exhausted Deadpool, his head sitting flat on the table of the bar he entered not too long ago. “Man, I’m exhausted!”

            **_“We can’t even drown our sorrows in booze like the rest of society!”_**

 **“We’re not a part of** **society. They all made that very clear.”**

“A freak,” Wade muttered to himself before being filled with anger. “The only act of kindness I get is from being mistaken as the spider guy!”

            **_“Still nice to get some though…”_**

**** **“Doesn’t matter. Don’t we have Peter?”**

“Yeah,” Deadpool said before shooting the bartender in the head. “I hope you like your tip! Time to see babyboy!”

            **“But, his parents don’t even know we’re dating. No doubt they don’t know who Deadpool is…almost everyone does!”**

**_“We can just blow their heads if they don’t approve! Peter will be so surprised! Surprises are the best!”_**

“I don’t think Peter will approve,” Deadpool said thinking as he ran to Stark Towers. “We can just teleport into his room.”

            **“We don’t know where his room is, idiot.”**

“Then, let’s just climb up the tower from the top and check into the windows. His room has got to have one!”

            **_“Maybe it’s that window open right, there!”_**

**** **“If not, we can always check up on some booby action!”**

Deadpool stood a few blocks away from Stark Towers thinking quietly before suggesting, “Teleport into the room or put effort into getting up there…”

            **_“We’re tired! Let’s just teleport! It’ll be fun…as long as we end up in the right universe and room!”_**

“Yeah, this thing has been pretty buggy lately,” Wade whispered to himself as he tapped his belt.

            Before hitting the button to go up the tower, Wade’s attention was soon diverted to a blood-red creature screeching faintly, bur it was loud enough to set off nearby car alarms.

            “So, this must be the son of a bitch causing havoc earlier,” Deadpool said before getting a closer look.

The creature appeared to be weakening and gradually being absorbed into its host. What caught his attention and surprise most was to catch glimpses of Peter’s face every now and then.

“Oh hell no!”  Wade said as he clenched his fists. “What the hell have they done to our babyboy!”

In the heat of the moment, Deadpool ran straight for IronMan, Captain America, Wolverine, and the Black Widow. He wasn’t going to kill them, but he was going to knock them out unconscious. However, getting a closer view of his lover, it broke his heart. The screeches only intensified, and Peter’s eyes were kept closed as he screamed in pain with the symbiote. Wade didn’t know what to do, or what to say. He just stared at the boy.

Whispering to the boy, keeping him at bay within his poorly made container, “We’ll get through this, Peter. I’ve waited this long to see you, and I’m NOT going to lose you now!”

 “Well, well, well,” a familiar, conniving voice emerged from a darkened alleyway. “I see you just aided me in getting my son, back!”

“Norman?” Wade asked seeing the red haired entrepreneur clapping as he entered the light. “What the hell do you have with Peter?”

            “Well, for starters, he is my son’s best friend,” Norman said smirking as he saw the merc flinch slightly. “They’ve been so close. I got to know Peter myself, but I would have never expected to find out this one juicy detail about him!”

            “What you talking about?” Deadpool said getting in a defensive stance.

            “Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn’t just give it away!” Norman teased as he walked closer to Peter’s body fighting the symbiote.

            “Sorry, but I don’t have time for this crap!” Deadpool said as he had one arm ready to grab Peter and the other ready to initiate his teleportation.

            “I can’t let that happen,” Norman said as he appeared to have pressed a small button behind his back.

            **“How did we just miss that?”**

**_“Whatever, it’s not the author is going to kill us off!”_**

**** **“Did we really wait several months for this crap?”**

Preoccupied with his inner thought, Deadpool hadn’t noticed his hand activating his teleportation device, but he had noticed a certain redhead shooting his chin off. Before Wade could respond, he found himself mixed between unconsciousness and lessening of gravity. It wasn’t long before Wade felt himself leaning on a mattress.

            “Wade!” yelled an anonymous voice.

            **_“Who the fuck is that?”_**

            **“Maybe we should start being more careful…”**

**_“Who needs to be careful when we can’t even fucking be killed!”_**

“Ten more minute boobies,” muttered Wade before getting slapped.

            “Wade!” exclaimed the mysterious voice once more. “I ca-can’t believe you…I get home to see you like this!”

            Looking down, the mercenary’s vision was gradually focusing. In his lap was a barrel shotgun and smoke.

            ‘Must’ve shot myself again,’ thought Deadpool. ‘Wait? How the fuck does that make sense? I haven’t shot myself in at least a week…can’t say other haven’t, hehe!’

            **“Who’s this chick?”**

“Wha—?” questioned Deadpool as he found himself face to face with a brunet.

            Not all was in vain, however. Looking down to the mysterious female’s chest, he hit the jackpot! Nevertheless, his fantasizing moment was cut short upon being slapped in the face.

            “C’mon I’ve seen you take bigger hits than that,” the female said. “Wade, please…It’s me? May? ‘Mayday’ Parker?”

            “Listen, lady I have no clue—,” Wade said before realizing two things, one his mask was gone and two the female claimed to be of the Parker genes. “Parker?”

            “Girlfriend of three years, and you promised you would stop this nonsense!” the acclaimed May Parker announced. “I suppose…I can’t blame you, though…”

            “Sorry doll face, but I think you’ve got the wrong me,” Wade said as he lightly pushed her off of him. “How the hell did you manage to digest this face?”

            “W-What? Go back one sentence,” May said as she looked at him with a shocking expression. “How could I have the ‘wrong you?’ You’re the only Wade Wilson a.k.a. the Merc with a Mouth.”

            “What time, date, year is this?” Wade said seriously as he inspected the apartment.

            “12:35 in the morning, 13th of August—a Tuesday, and it’s 2045,” May announced. “I-I don’t understand…”

            “I’m sorry, babe, but I think ‘your Wade’ has gotten himself caught in a different dimension,” Wade explained. “I love Peter Parker…”

            “Peter?” May asked softly. “Oh, hehe…”    

            **_“Did we break her mental state? Can we destroy her physical state next?”_**

**** **“No you imbecile! She might be our only ticket to knowing what the fuck is going on here!”**

“You got them too,” May asked as she took Wade’s hand. “My Wade had them too…The voices I mean.”

            Sighing, she continued as she stood up and stretched, “Well, that’s a relief! I guess I’ve got more time to think about how to break the news to him!”

            “You seem pretty happy for realizing I’m not your lover of three years,” Wade said giving the female a questioning look.

            “I trust my boyfriend, Wade,” May said hesitantly. “This context is so weird…I guess it can’t be helped…”

            “What? You guys about to pop the question or something?” Wade asked observing her, realizing she held a hand softly patting her flat stomach.

            “Pops would kill us…Dad might just try to vaporize you…er…my Wade, but this is something more terrifying…” May said softly as she headed towards the living room and sat on the couch.

            **“This place looks just like our apartment back home!”**

**_“Where’s Shuggums?”_**

**** **“Not the problem here!”**

“You’re pregnant,” Wade said in a low tone as he saw her drop her head.

            “Yeah,” she whispered. “I am…Dad and Pops still don’t know, and I made Jarvis keep it from the two. I needed to be the one to break the news to them, but I…I-I just haven’t gotten to it yet.”

            “How far are ya along?” asked Wade.

            “A few weeks,” May said. “It’s surprising how much two words can change your view on life…even for a moment. ‘You’re pregnant.’ I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.”

            “Is that why he—um…you know?” Wade gestured to the bloody mess on the wall.

            “No,” the female replied. “He actually must have thought I died. There was a mishap earlier…Loki didn’t meant to…She just—it’s complicated. It’s not truly her, more like her past-self, you know?”

            “Not sure we’re on the same level of understanding, but sure!” Wade said as he traveled to the bedroom to take a gander at his monstrous complexion. “Hell, I look the exact same way as I did before…just older, I suppose.”

            “Maybe your Parker and you will be presented the same fate,” May said with a smile gesturing to her belly.

            “Not likely. His name is Peter R.S. Parker. We’re both male,” Wade said before turning back to her. “You never answered my question…How were you able to digest this hideous face of mine?”

            “I’m sure Peter has the same reasons,” she said attempting to restrain herself from cupping his cheek out of affection. “I love Wade Wilson. I don’t see the monster that everyone else sees…I see Wade Wilson, a mercenary…yes. But, I love you for you…”

 

 

            _“I still see Wade Wilson from grade school, but you need me this time,” Peter said comfortingly as he continued. “You need me just as much as I need you. I still love you, Deadpool.”_

_“Hehe,” the scarred skinned man laughed in irony, “it looks like it, babyboy.”_

_“Peter,” Wade said seriously as the wind gradually picked up, “Can you promise me…something…”_

_“We always make promises,” Peter replied, “and we haven’t broken one yet.”_

_“You need to promise me,” Wade said as he grabbed Peter’s left hand, “to let me be your first.”_

_Blushing, Peter turned his attention to Wade and stuttered, “W-What do-do you me-mean?”_

_“I want to be the first person you have sex with,” Wade stated growing frustrated at the blushing brunet. “Anally, in the mouth, or otherwise, I’m going to be your first in general!”_

_“I-I-I—” Peter continued to stutter._

_“Just fucking pinky swear or so help me—” Wade yelled._

_“I promise,” Peter pledged as he kissed Wade’s nose. “You’re going to be my first!”_

_“I’m glad, babyboy,” Wade whispered; he soon began to cough violently._

           

            “Yep, you’re definitely the female Peter,” Wade said as he laughed in self-pity. “Fuck! Now how the hell am I going to get back to my Peter?!”

            “You could always try repeating the same action that caused you to get here…That is, as long as it was self-inflicted,” May suggested dully.

            “Wha? You think that’ll work?” Wade asked surprised at how quickly she responded.

            “It’s not the first time I lost my boyfriend to an alternate dimension version of himself…He tends to keep surprising me each year,” May said as she laughed softly. “He’s such a dork. He either comes home in a panic or nonchalantly treats the day like any other.”

             “Well, that…uh…,” Wade attempted to reply, but the words just wouldn’t come out. “I’ll need to use that shotgun again.”

            “Excuse me?” asked May as she lifted an eyebrow.            

            “Long story short, if your plan works, I’ll hit this button on my belt, and you shoot me in the chin!” the mercenary exclaimed in excitement. “What’s the worst that can happen? It’s not like I’ll die!”

            “As true as that may be, I didn’t expect you to agree with me so quickly,” May confessed as she readied the weapon.

            “Blame the author,” Wade simply said.

            “Hehe, you’re Wade Wilson alright,” she said while giggling slightly. “Ready?”

            “Do I like Sammatha’s Tacos?” Wade retorted.

            “It’s Sam’s Tacos here, but here we go!” the female exclaimed as she shot Wade with accuracy; meanwhile, the merc activated his teleportation device.

            It was a while before Wade got back into his own timeline. Hell, he got himself involved in a universe of Deadpool’s wreaking havoc on Marvel Universe. Killing every character, every narrator, it was a travesty. Wade didn’t have time for this, but he dealt with the chaos anyway.

            **_“So much for the Marvel Universe!”_**

**** **“Shut up! Let’s just look back at our childhood memories while getting back to our world!”**

            **_“You’re no fun! He’s no fun!”_**

           

 

_Wade knew he had to give Peter the best week of his life, but from the looks of his best friend’s expression, that wouldn’t be so easy. They sat at the same bench in the same park they found that older male couple. It made happy to see they still saw the pair around the park._

_“Peter, hey Pete!” Wade called to his friend while pinching his cheeks. “What’s wrong buddy?”_

_“It’s n-nwot a what…a who…” Peter replied softly._

_“Is someone messing with ya again? I’ll kick their ass!” the blonde haired boy yelled as he stood up in a heroic position._

_“Haha, no, no, i-it’s meh pwops and d-dad,” Peter replied softly. “Th-They’re fw-fighting even more now…S-S-Someone about a-an old friend named Bucky.”_

_“Screw Bucky!” Wade yelled. “Your Pa and Dad are still treatin’ ya alright, though? Right?”_

_“Ye-Yeah…I just do-don’t like t-t-their fighting…”Peter said sniffling once more as he stared at his laps._

_Wade hated to see Peter upset. His tears and reddened face only increased his cuteness, but the blonde had to restrain himself. Without thinking, Wade found himself clutching onto Peter._

_“As long as we’ve got each other…you don’t have to cry anymore, Petey,” Wade whispered into his friend’s ear.  “You’re my pal…I lov—I look out for my friends!”_

_As much as Wade hinted it, he couldn’t confess to Peter at a time like this. His crush was a wreck, and he’d probably take it as a joke. Either way, now would not be the time to experiment. For as long as Wade could, he kept Peter’s petite body close to his._

_“For being an eleven-year-old, you’re pretty tiny!” the blonde said in an attempt to bring a smile on his friend’s face._

_“Haha, I guess… Bruce says I’ll grow up to be big and strong though,” the brunet informed. “I just have to be patient!”_

_“I’ll be bigger though!” Wade said as he stood up, easily towering over Peter._

_“You’re naturally tall and strong, though!” Peter whined._

_“You know you love it, Petey!” Wade teased as the lifted Peter on top of his shoulders. “How about we get a taco at Samantha’s Tacos?”_

_“You can have a taco! I think I’ll pass,” Peter said._

_“But they’re like tiny bites of heaven that you shit out within three hours!” Wade pleaded._

_“Exactly my point,” Peter replied as he rolled his eyes. “Onward!”_

_“Hehe, yeah, yeah!” Wade said as the two ran to the taco stand._

_Despite being happy from Peter’s own enjoyment, Wade couldn’t help but feel a guilt in his heart. What would happen to Peter when he was gone? They were best friends, but that could easily change in a few days, months, years even! The blonde haired boy could feel himself tire out already, but he forced himself to continue. He had a few days left with Peter, and he was planning on making them the best few days of his life!_

_“I’ll always protect you Peter,” Wade muttered to himself as he heard his friend laugh from the top of the shoulders. “Always.”_

“Deadpool, sir,” said a deafening British accent. “It is time you are to be awoken.”

            **_“Are we back in our world?”_**

**** **“I don’t think we have any British butler in our residence…”**

“Jarvis, that’s enough,” replied a familiar genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and playboy. “Wade, is it? Hey, hey, wakey-wakey pal!”

            Wade found himself struggling between the bright lights of the room and focusing on the voice.

            “Tony! My man!” Wade exclaimed in a drowsy fashion. “How ya been doing man?”

            “Just fine, until you attacked my team out of the blue,” Tony replied. “Why? What do you and that green freak have with my son!”

            “P-Peter?” Wade asked until a loud screech and scratch of glass brought the mercenary to his senses. “What the—”

            “Tony, I think we should let Natasha handle this,” Steve said walking in with the Black Widow. “We can’t take this personal.”

            “Personal, no he made it personal seeing our son!” Tony yelled out of anger. “Who knows what they did! For all we know, this guy could be manipulating our son!”

            “I understand how you’re feeling, but Stark, now is not the time,” Natasha said in a calm, threatening tone.

            “Fine, okay,” Tony muttered following his husband upstairs.

            Watching the scene play out, Wade glanced between the Black Widow and Carnage. The creature continued to bang itself against the walls of its cage.

            “He can’t hear us or see us, but we can hear and see him,” Natasha informed. “Now, what business did you have back there?”

            “How long was I gone,” Deadpool groaned.

            “An hour or so, why?” Natasha asked pretending to be confused.

            “You destroy the marvel universe, kill other Deadpools in alternate worlds, and I’ve only been gone for an hour?” the scarred man asked himself. “This is fantastic!”

            **_“Time travel is so exciting!”_**

**_“_ ** **The author probably time skipped the entire sequence with that flashback as a distraction.”**

**_“We’re just cool like that. It’s not like there isn’t a comic about us killing everyone in Marvel.”_**

Natasha gave him a glare and continued to investigate, “Answer the question.”

            “I was just seeing an old friend, babe,” Wade responded. “Hell if I know what Osborn was doing with Peter!”

            “Osborn?” Natasha asked, acting as though she had no clue what was going on. “Why he create this?”

            “You know better than anyone doll that you’re not fooling me. You know why, and this isn’t the last time he’ll strike,” Wade retorted. “I see he didn’t take Peter back.”

            “How so?” she asked.

            “I can answer your questions all day, or I can team up with ya to find out! What do you say?” Wade said in a cheery tone as he let out his right hand.

            Natasha glared at Wade for a few more seconds before making the deal with him. Sighing, she went upstairs and entrusted Deadpool with her beloved nephew. Upstairs, not too long until she left, a chaotic argument went into uproar.

            Getting up, Wade opened Peter’s cage enough to get inside while saying, “What kind of security is this?”

            As carnage leapt onto the other side of the room, Wade stood firmly on the ground.

            “C’mon babyboy, I’m here…everything’s okay now,” Deadpool attempted to get his Peter back.

            Tapping the metal walls, Deadpool waited until the caught a glimpse of Peter’s face, arm, body part! He needed to get his lover out of there—whether or not he was in position to. Alert, he spotted his chance.

            “Hang in there babyboy!” Wade exclaimed as he pulled his boyfriend out of the symbiote.

            However, despite separating the two, the creature insisted on staying. Peter was physical fine, despite a few bruises. The symbiote dug itself the teen’s pours. Peter, full in appearance, remained unconscious.

            “Please be okay, babyboy,” Wade whispered as he stoked the boy’s hair.

            As if on cue, Peter’s eyes gradually opened as he smiled weakly.

            “W-Wade,” Peter whispered.

            “That’s right, babyboy,” Deadpool responded while smiling; he soon frowned.

            “I-I can’t see you…,” Peter replied in a panic as he felt Deadpool’s mask that went up to his chin due to the shotgun’s bullets. “Wh-Why can’t I-I?”

            “It’s going to be okay, babyboy,” Wade said as he lifted Peter off from the ground and out of his cage. “I’m going to protect you babyboy…”

            **_“We should take him to our place!”_**

“You’d be better off…here,” Wade said as he gently laid Peter on the bed he was provided. “Your fathers will be here soon. Don’t miss me too much!”

            “W-Wade!” Peter exclaimed as he took a fist of air trying to clutch onto his boyfriend.

            “Peter!” yelled his two fathers as he was pulled into an embrace.

            “Where the hell did Deadpool go?” asked Tony, enraged.

            “Peter, are you okay. Bruce have a look at him,” Steve ordered as the room continued to be in constant motion.

            “P-Pops, I-I can’t see…,” Peter wshipered; the room suddenly stopped it’s motion.

            With his hearing more defined, Peter could tell everyone in the room was currently shocked.


End file.
